Women enough I : With or without you
by Ngie
Summary: Jane doit résoudre plusieurs choses: des meurtres, en série, et sa relation avec Maura plus en difficulté que jamais.
1. Prologue

Avertissement : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs . Aucune fraude à la propriété intellectuelle n'est préméditée.

Notez le rating M affiché en en-tête, en raison du contenu graphique sexuel ou violent présent dans certains chapitres.

Cette histoire est une vraie nouvelle policière, son intrigue est aussi développée que la relation Jane/Maura qui devra elle aussi ,se résoudre à sa manière ... Avis aux lecteurs, vous vous lancez ici, dans une vraie aventure, soyez préparés :)

A ceux qui se décident à l'entreprendre à mes côtés,

Bonne lecture.

Women enough, Part One

With or without you

"Tu es magnifique" murmura soudainement la voix rauque.

Maura, allongée près de Jane, encore prise dans leur fou rire, sentit son souffle disparaître.

Le regard du détective était comme la surface d'un lac un soir de pleine lune.

La blonde ferma les paupières, inspira, une main tendue passant dans ses cheveux. Nerveuse, impatiente presque. Fatiguée sans doute de cette sensation dans sa poitrine.

Elle se leva.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je commande à manger... il commence à être tard..."

Une fois dans la cuisine et en l'absence de réponse, la blonde instinctivement se retourna, pour voir la brune adossée à l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux noirs en boucles sauvages et parfaites, sa silhouette découpée dans l'air, sculptée dans l'ambre. Et ses yeux, comme deux obsidiennes encore une fois rivés vers elle.

"Jane...céda Maura... il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça...

-Faire quoi ? questionna Jane un peu confuse.

-Ca » insista la blonde, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Jane, en complète admiration, sentant ce sentiment si fort dans sa poitrine, comprit. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, prise au dépourvue. Hésitante, terrifiée même, elle releva le visage :

"Maur regarde-toi..." dit-elle la gorge nouée, une main vers sa meilleure amie, habillée d'une robe rouge embrassant parfaitement son corps...ses jambes et sa cambrure irrésistiblement rehaussées par des talons aiguilles.

Maura regarda sa tenue qu'elle connaissait pourtant déjà, pensive une seconde.

"Ma manière de m'habiller n'a pas changé depuis cinq ans ..." remarqua-t-elle, presque défensive, avant de commencer à arpenter nerveusement la cuisine.

"Et je croyais avoir compris les règles Jane » continua-t-elle, tout à fait agitée maintenant.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait dû faire ? Comprendre les règles de leur amitié ?

« On ignore ce qu'il se passe entre nous, l'attirance... les...les sentiments confus parfois. On considère définitivement ça hors-limite, et on avance, on vit, on se tient à l'équilibre de notre relation parce qu'elle fonctionne » énuméra-t-elle, ses mains mouvant anxieusement dans l'air.

« Est-ce que j'ai mal compris ? Est-ce que quelque chose m'a échappé au cours de ces cinq dernières années ? » interrogea-t-elle, maintenant face à sa meilleure amie. Face à Jane.

La brune déglutit. Capable elle aussi de se remémorer leur histoire.

« Non » murmura-t-elle.

Maura sentit la colère poindre.

« Alors maintenant explique moi pourquoi les règles changent ?" son visage d'ange, tendu.

Comme si la lumière pouvait se fendre.

Jane écarta ses lèvres pour répondre, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Acculée, bousculée, frustrée même, c'est l'arrogance qui vint à son secours. Comme trop souvent sans doute.

"Est-ce qu'il faut une explication scientifique à tout Maura ? Est-ce que tout doit suivre un protocole ?"rétorqua-t-elle, agressive, presqu'hautaine.

Agressive et hautaine.

Voilà qui était définitivement dans les cordes du Docteur. C'était même le comportement, le rempart qu'elle avait revêtu la majorité de sa vie.

Mais elle décida autrement cette fois. Agressive et hautaine étaient des diversions, elle le savait. Et elle ne voulait pas de diversion.

"Oui dans notre situation répondit-elle catégorique. Je ne me suis jamais opposée à tes choix Jane, je n'ai même jamais abordé le sujet : je me suis pliée à la manière _Jane Rizzoli_ de gérer notre relation quand bien même elle était différente de la mienne ... sans poser de question en m'efforçant de te comprendre parce NOTRE relation, NOTRE amitié est une des choses les plus importantes dans ma vie » expliqua-t-elle la voix dure.

« Et je ne suis pas faite en marbre... mais maintenant il y a ce que j'ai avec Jack...qui doit être la relation amoureuse la plus... normale que j'ai eue au cours de la dernière décade ! alors oui j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe!"

Jane sentit ses membres trembler, pria pour que ça ne se voit pas. Maura devait avoir raison, un peu trop à son goût, et ce prénom : "Jack" agissait comme un un orchestre de cymbales dans sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ?" murmura-t-elle.

Au regard confus de sa meilleure amie, elle précisa :

"Quelle aurait été la manière _Maura Isles_ de gérer... nous ?"

La blonde prise au dépourvue, crispa son visage, inspira. Son instinct de survie lui commandant de fuir cette conversation.

"Je regarde les preuves quand elles sont devant moi Jane... je ne me risque peut-être pas en hypothèse, je ne sais peut être pas deviner ou tout comprendre sans évidence... mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me détourner de la réalité et de prétendre qu'elle n'existe pas.. "

"Alors quoi ? demanda Jane, je serais descendu à la morgue et t'aurais invité à dîner ? Aurais fait du jour au lendemain des allusions bizarres pour te séduire ? Et t'aurais embrassé soudainement en te ramenant sur le pas ta porte?"

"Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ?" rétorqua Maura magistrale, illisible, grave. Belle à mourir.

"Peut être que _je_ serais montée pour t'inviter à dîner dans un endroit agréable, romantique... aurais cherché à te séduire pendant des heures et t'aurais embrassé sur le pas de ta porte et certainement n'importe où ailleurs..."

Jane sentit son bas ventre se crisper.

"Maur... soupira-t-elle.

-Mais je suppose que refaire les choses n'a pas de sens aujourd'hui. Tu as pris tes décisions Jane et tu les a rendu parfaitement claires, à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'y tiennes" dit la blonde d'une voix calme. Chassant de toutes ses forces, le souvenirs de toutes ces fois, où elle avait rêvé d'entendre son nom passer les lèvres de la brune de cette manière.

La boule dans la gorge de Jane devint acide et la mélancolie coula dans son regard comme une ombre.

"Tu dois vraiment avoir Jack dans la peau..." lança-t-elle, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

L'arc parfait des sourcils de la blonde se fronça. Et la fureur perça le fond de son ventre.

"Alors c'est ça ? Tout ça pour une sorte de compétition avec Jack ?"

Maura, énervée, avança vers Jane.

"Tu joues avec ma santé mentale... pour une question d'orgueil ?"

La blonde devenait vraiment furieuse.

Parce qu'elle savait.

Elle savait la possessivité irrationnelle et absurde qui pouvait naître, et elle savait aussi la rage qu'elle avait mit à la combattre. Voir Jane une bague au doigt avait été dur, mais aimer Jane et avoir peur de la perdre vraiment lui avait fait surmonter l'impossible.

L'im-po-ssi-ble. Plusieurs fois. Jane quant à elle, lui faisait vivre l'enfer. Alors qu'elle avait lutté tellement fort pour en sortir.

La colère, qu'elle détestait pourtant, explosa. Aussi sombre qu'elle redoutait.

"Voir quelqu'un dans ma vie te donne envie de clamer ton territoire ? Est-ce que c'est l'un de ces comportements alpha stupides ? »

Maura erratique s'avança encore, dangereusement engloutie par cette tension insupportable, sentimentale à faire mal, sexuelle à brûler son corps. Jane suffoquait ses sens et son coeur, depuis des semaines.

«Ou alors est-ce que ça t'a rendu simplement curieuse... curieuse de savoir ce que ça ferait d'être à sa place... et de m'avoir vraiment dans ton lit ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu cherches ? »

Jane serra les dents. Oppressée.

"A quoi tu joues Maur ? » murmura-t-elle.

Maura avança encore.

« Je ne suis pas celle qui joue... mais celle qui cherche à comprendre » dit-elle, son regard de jade allumé de feu.

Jane serra les poings le long de son corps.

"Alors sois-honnête et éclaire moi ...Est-ce que finalement tu te poses les mêmes questions que tous ces autres que je peux voir chaque jour ? Quand leurs regards vides glissent sur moi... et qu'ils essayent de pénétrer à l'intérieur... obsédés par leur idée de Maura Isles alors qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre intention de savoir qui je suis ?"

Maura avança encore, ses chaussures taillant sa cambrure parfaite, et le feu vibrant dans sa chair.

Jane voulait des risques. Jane aurait ce qu'elle voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente dans chaque port de sa peau.

"Est-ce que tu te demandes si je crie ?" murmura-t-elle, à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Jane.

"Si je gémis fort ?"

Jane ferma les yeux.

"Comment je mouille ?"

Jane serra les dents encore plus fort.

"Si je parle pendant que je suis en train de me faire prendre?"

"Et si à ces moments là je suis vulgaire ...

-Tu veux me tuer... » expira Jane

Maura sourit seulement.

"Est-ce que tu te demandes, Jane... à quoi ressemble la sensation d'être dans ma bouche ? et combien de temps je mettrai à te faire jouir ?"

Jane ravala un gémissement de justesse.

"Regarde-moi Jane"

La brune força pour obtempérer, fébrile.

"Est-ce que tu te poses toutes ces questions? "

Maura effleura son visage avec le sien, Jane crut sentir son souffle disparaitre.

"Répond-moi" soupira la blonde, tremblante.

"Oui, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, OUI !" reprit-elle plus fermement, cette impression de se libérer d'un gouffre.

Elle entendit la blonde inspirer en scindant l'air... et la sentit reculer d'un pas. Elle ouvrit les paupières pour voir des yeux émeraudes et sombres rivés vers elle.

"Si tu veux des réponses Jane... si ce n'est que ça..."

Le détective vit la blonde chercher dans son dos, la fermeture de sa robe et la glisser jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. L'étoffe d'un rouge profond effleura ses épaules, mais elle la retint d'une main posée sur son torse. Le visage sculpturale lui, ne vacilla pas, pas plus que le regard, puissant.

Jane sentit la panique courir son corps.

"Maur..." articula-t-elle, crispée.

"Tu veux des réponses... viens les chercher"

Maura laissa le tissu retenu contre elle tomber légèrement, révélant son décolleté sublime, galbé par la lingerie fine, noire, toxique.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu cherches si intensément à repousser les limites?.. Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu risques notre amitié? Viens et prend le Jane... une bonne fois pour toute. Et prie pour que demain, les cinq dernières années ne soient pas réduites en cendre"

Jane désorientée, pensive, blessée aussi et oui mordue par ce sentiment coupable resta muette.

« Alors ? Tu n'es soudainement plus si sûre ? »

Maura avec une grâce insolente, remonta la fermeture de sa robe.

"Ne joue pas avec moi si tu n'es pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout de cette partie Jane. Je n'aime pas pas perdre mon temps ni mettre en jeu inutilement ce que j'ai lutté pour construire dans ma vie. »

Se retournant froidement, Maura prit son sac à main et avant de sortir laissant derrière elle le mirage de sa silhouette ondulante, et l'éclat dérisoire de sa chevelure parfumée.

Jane, enivrée, se sentit frappée par la solitude, à l'instant même où son image se fana dans l'espace vide.

Un drôle de froid envahit sa poitrine. Et les tremblements dans ses membres changèrent de nature.

Encore adossée contre le mur, elle donna un coup violent contre lui et pesta.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte, de l'écorchure qui fit couler le sang jusqu'au sol.


	2. Chapitre 1

_13 Dorchester Avenue, Boston, MA, 8h30 du matin._

Dans la rue pâle, les lumières fluo des sirènes infusèrent dans l'agitation à l'entour cette sensation caractéristique. Jane pouvait la sentir, toujours crispée à cet instant où elle traversait son corps. Le crime. Dramatique. Déjà commis et découvert déjà trop tard.

La panique d'une scène de crime était paradoxale, vibrante d'adrénaline et d'une violence déjà perpétrée. Diluée dans ce calme lourd et contre nature.

Quand le Détective arriva sur les lieux, elle reconnut les visages familiers et se réprimanda, comme à chaque fois, qu'ils soient encore anonymes. Le sommeil avait fuit la nuit précédente, et ses pensées, ce matin là commençaient de nouveau à se mettre en désordre.

Au même moment, dans le sens opposé, elle la vit , Maura. Jane sentit son souffle s'écraser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Mallette à la main, son visage irradiant et sa chevelure splendide, d'une pudeur éclatante, mensongère et vraie à part égale. L'élégance de Maura Isles était indéfinissable, et implacable avec la même force.

"Ca n'est pas beau à voir" entendit Jane, tirée de ses songes.

Elle se retourna et vit le Sergent Vince Korsak, livide. La fêlure dans les yeux bleus appela l'inquiétude, et elle mit une main sur son épaule.

"Vince, est-ce que ça va ?

-Rentre la dedans Jane... et tu comprendras"

Jane serra la mâchoire, son visage soucieux, l'émotion déjà crue sur ses traits italiens.

"Tout une famille Jane... soupira le sergent, une mère et ses trois enfants... putain !" finit-il avec une rage contenue.

Le froid se fraya un chemin dans le sang chaud, les origines méditerranéenne de la brune toujours vulnérables à l'horreur. Le métier n'immunisait jamais contre ça.

Elle se décida à entrer, oublieuse l'espace d'une seconde de la présence de Maura, qui effleura la sienne. Avec cette habitude inconsciente, elles entrèrent côte à côte dans la maison encerclée d'uniformes.

Les talons de Maura rythma comme un rituel, la découverte macabre, les techniciens sur place reconnaissant au bruit le signal de cette image charismatique. Plongés dans l'horreur, plus souvent que de raison, il s'accrochèrent plus que jamais aux deux silhouettes qui pénétrèrent leur champ de vision.

Le Médecin légiste en chef, inaccessible. Le Détective Jane Rizzoli, héroïque, intouchable. Comme l'ombre et la lumière, unies et inflexibles.

Cette fois, mêmes elles semblèrent fléchir.

"Mon dieu..." murmura Maura.

Jane déglutit, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés froncés jusqu'à la torpeur. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et avança seulement vers la scène abjecte.

Sur le sol du salon, contre le mur, une mère semblait serrer dans son étreinte trois jeunes corps, immobiles, couverts de profondes plaies. Leurs visages, à peine visibles pour certains, exprimaient cette tranquillité trompeuse, d'une vie qui succombe après avoir souffert.

"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Jane à un des officiers, de cette voix rauque d'une douceur ineffaçable pour quiconque l'avait entendue une fois.

"Maryline Garner 43 ans, Thomas, 12 ans, Shelly 8 ans, et et Nathan 5 ans" répondit le jeune homme, d'une voix étranglée.

"Où est le père ? demanda encore la brune.

-Eric Garner est en voyage d'affaires à Singapour, il a été prévenu et est sur le chemin du retour

-Des signes d'effraction ?

-Aucun »

La brune acquiesça en signe de remerciement, soucieuse, l'empathie déjà mordante en elle, pour se père de famille dont elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir décrire la perte.

Maura déjà près des corps, délia leur jonction avec un respect palpable. Avec professionnalisme pourtant, elle appliqua le protocole d'observation avec une précision inchangée.

"La rigidité maximale des corps indique que la mort des victimes est intervenues au cours des 12 dernières heures, entre 20h30 et 2h30 ce matin" commença-t-elle la voix tendue.

"On remarque l'absence de trace visible au sol dans un périmètre de 2m, ce qui ne correspond pas à la présence abondante de sang sur les vêtements des victimes ainsi que sur leur membres inférieurs et supérieurs. Difficile d'ailleurs d'observer avec évidence la présence de marques défensives... il va falloir attendre l'autopsie."

Avec une réluctance que Jane fut la seule à percevoir, Maura s'agenouilla près des victimes se livra à l'examen rapproché des corps. Le visage de la blonde parut pensif et la brune même dans l'horreur, se sentit transpercée. Par la lumière, l'intelligence, la grâce, toutes aveuglantes.

Maura parla et la brune eut du mal à rattraper ses mots.

"Des ecchymoses au niveau trachéal sous-entendent une agression par étranglement, cependant il est prématuré de définir cette cause là comme ayant entrainé la mort des victimes. Elles... elles semblent exsangues... et..."

La blonde inspira longuement, puis expira en tentant de reprendre consistance.

"Et présentent des lésions plus ou moins profondes sur toutes les surfaces exposées de l'épiderme."

Maura se concentra sur le spectacle plus que morbide étalé sous ses yeux.

"Ces lésions présentent un aspect irrégulier, excluant l'utilisation d'un objet contendant disposant d'un indice élevé de pénétration. Je pencherais... plus... pour des morsures"

Jane sentit son estomac se crisper.

"Des morsures d'origines animales... sans doutes provoquées par un rongeur de la famille des spacalcidae vue leur virulences."

La brune détourna le regard, et porta le dos de sa main vers sa bouche.

"Je... j'aurai plus de détails après analyse"

Avec ces mots la blonde se releva, manifestement bouleversée elle-même. Son regard se porta vers la brune. L'envie d'aller jusqu'à elle sembla traverser chacune des cellules de son corps, mais autre chose la figea.

Elle s'approcha seulement, nerveuse.

Les deux regards se croisèrent, bousculés. Déchirés entre froideur et cette tendresse encore vibrante hier à la même heure.

"Qu'est-ce qui les a tué ? demanda doucement Jane.

-Je ne sais pas encore répondit le médecin, catégorique. La radiographie des corps révèlera ou non la présence de fracture cervicale. Mais ces corps ont saigné, beaucoup... et manifestement dans un lieu différent."

"Il y a p...p..peut être une explication à ça" indiqua un des technicien, chamboulé lui aussi.

"Suivez-moi..."

Appréhensives, elles lui emboitèrent le pas, s'insinuant dans un des couloirs, jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Au travers de la porte béante, les flashs photographiques perçaient la clarté ambiante, comme des éclairs éclatant de l'intérieur même de la terre.

Elles s'approchèrent, droites devant l'escalier qui menait à la cave et s'enfoncèrent dans ses entrailles. Eclairée au néon la salle révéla toute l'atrocité sûrement encore prisonnière des murs.

Partout, du sang, épandu dans un chaos perceptible. Animal. Primitif.

Sur le mur du fond, en revanche, dans une gloire sinistre, se déployaient les signes humains d'une monstruosité semblable :

"NOUS DONNONS TOUT"

Ecrit en lettres capitales. Rouges.

Rouge Sang.

Jane Rizzoli sentit la provocation sceller la certitude dans sa poitrine.

Lui...Il ou Elle... allait payer.

"Je veux des photographies du sous sols prises de tous les angles, pareils pour l'étage. Les corps ont été mis en scène... je veux qu'aucun détail n'échappe à l'enquête. Et surtout on ne donne rien à la presse !"

A cette fermeté reconnaissable, elle aussi captivante, tous acquiescèrent.

Avec ça, elle retourna sur ses pas, attendit par réflexe que la blonde passe d'abord. Puis elle suivit, se dirigeant vers la surface.

Sentant au corps tendu qui marchait près d'elle, qu'une part d'elle-même, sombre et confuse, ne s'illuminerait pas avec la lumière du jour.


	3. Chapitre 2

Deux phrases lapidaires. Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu de Maura à la sortie de cet enfer.

" _Maura ? attend une minute... est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- S'il te plaît ... ne me force pas à répondre à cette question Jane, pas maintenant... Je t'enverrai le rapport de l'autopsie dès que j'aurais examiné les corps"_

Jane serra les poings autour du volant de sa voiture, encore immobilisée à un énième feu rouge. Cette sensation encore prégnante sur sa peau : Maura, ses fragrances quasi sirupeuses à en croire la manière dont elles pénétraient ses pores pour ne plus partir. Son shampoing, son après shampoing, son eau de toilette... sa lessive et autre chose, mélangés. Calculés sûrement à la nuance près comme chaque aspect de cette perfection invivable.

" _Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu risques notre amitié ?"_

Les mots résonnaient encore, embués par ce discernement absent. Confus. Stupide.

Elle aurait peut-être pu dire quelque chose, au moins une des milliards qui rendaient ses nuits troubles depuis dès semaines. Une seule, de tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête sans arrêt.

Maura avait tort sur tellement de choses. Et elle irait lui dire.

Maura avait raison. Et elle devait d'abord découvrir jusqu'à quel point.

Ca et quatre victimes tuées sauvagement à l'esprit, Jane pénétra au Poste de Police, l'air absent. Ramenée sur terre violemment par le bruit d'une porte qui claque.

Elle scanna le Hall et c'est Vince qu'elle aperçut sortir furieux du bureau de Cavanaugh. Une image suffisamment rare pour l'alerter. Elle intercepta son collègue quand il passa près d'elle, rouge de colère.

"Hey dit-elle calmement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Ce dernier lui rit au visage.

"Tu ne savais pas?" son regard fixant la brune brune avant de fuser au dessus de son épaule, vers le café où Angela les regardait, mal à l'aise.

"Je ne savais pas quoi ?" s'indigna-t-elle, l'inquiétude déjà mêlée à l'impatience sur son visage. Jane Rizzoli n'aimait pas jouer aux devinettes, pas en dehors d'une enquête ni à l'extérieur d'une salle d'interrogatoire.

Korsak le vit, tenta de calmer sa fureur.

"Cavanaugh prend sa retraite" annonça-t-il sans pouvoir effacer l'ironie dans sa voix.

Jane ingurgita l'information et chercha à comprendre.

"Et _çà..._ pour une raison étrange... justifie... que... tu sembles à deux doigts d'imploser ?"

Le Sergent se raidit à la remarque.

"Ils envoient quelqu'un de Louisiane! Un mec sorti du bayou, tu arrives à y croire ?"

Le visage de la brune se crispa. Tout le monde à la brigade avait pris pour acquis que Korsak prendrait la relève. Elle vit le sentiment de trahison fendre les yeux de son ami.

"Tu sais qui ?" demanda-t-elle, désolée, immobile.

Korsak souffla.

"Non Sean refuse de me le dire"

Une seconde passa, loyale, compatissante. Silencieuse. Puis Jane s'inquiéta :

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je rentre"

Le détective acquiesça, un sourire dérisoire sur les lèvres.

"Si tu as besoin de moi appelle" rassura le Sergent.

Avec ça, l'homme poursuivit son chemin, son regard après quelque pas, fondu dans celui d'Angela pendant plusieurs secondes. Jane observa la scène, l'émotion, le regret et la culpabilité qu'elle pouvait reconnaitre en sa mère.

La vérité lui apparut, compliquée, plutôt problématique.

Angela avait su. Mais n'avait rien dit.

Jane soupira.

 _Maura. Korsak. Ma... qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment !_

Passant une main dans sa chevelure, elle poursuivit jusqu'à son bureau, où l'attendait le dossier du quadruple homicide.

Son regard froncé, elle alla jusqu'au mur, et déploya le panneau vitré encore vierge. Elle captura l'image, espérant de toutes ses forces que la chronologie des crimes qu'il retracerait soit courte.

Repoussant le mauvais pressentiment qui tenaillait son ventre, elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, prit un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux. Un soupir plus tard, elle plaçait les clichés pris le matin même sur la scène de crime.

Encore une fois, son regard se fendit devant l'horreur. Les quatre corps enlacés maquillaient la mort d'une communion à la fois émouvante et insoutenable. Une cohésion familiale recréée... mais pourquoi ? Pour la disloquer ? ou la rendre immuable ?

Et ces mots : "Nous donnons tout"

Quelle subversion intrinsèque décrivait ses clichés ? Qu'est-ce que le meurtrier avait visé au juste en mutilant ses corps ? Qu'avait-il tué en eux avec autant de rage ?

Pensive, Jane chercha dans le dossier la fiche d'Eric Garner, le seul membre de la famille indemne. Détruit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _profession : trader pour la compagnie Forex Trading en charge du marché asiatique._

Le milieu du trading était périlleux, compétitif.

 _Peut-être une histoire de vengeance ? Aussi sophistiquée ?_

La brune s'assit à son bureau et se plongea vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part...

Des heures plus tard, Jane avait extirpée toutes les informations possibles sur la société Forex, sur ses partenaires, sur ses concurrents. Sur les dernières transactions relayées sur la toile. Elle avait aussi épluché la vie de Maryline Garner, femme au foyer, passionnée par le dessin et ses enfants. Une vie sans histoire à première vue, et des témoignages vides concernant l'horaire présumé du crime.

Rien n'avait même attiré son attention ou provoqué la sensation viscérale d'une piste.

Jane, bredouille, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, la nuque endolorie. Pencha la tête en arrière, jusqu'à fixer le plafond.

"Cette position doit sur-solliciter le muscle sterno-cléido-mastoïdien de ta nuque et concentrer la pression sanguine sur les lobes frontaux et pariétaux de ton cerveau entendit-elle, Ce qui, avec tes antécédents familiaux en terme de cholestérol augmente le risque d'incident cérébrale de plus de 21% !"

Surprise Jane sursauta et se redressa, trop rapidement, désorientée par un léger vertige. Qui se dissipa seulement pour voir le visage de Maura, lui tendant des documents.

Le regard magistral se fronça devant la surprise affichée par la brune.

"Je t'ai dis que je t'enverrai mon rapport" rappela-t-elle sans comprendre.

Jane pu lire la tension encore présente dans l'expression fermée de la blonde.

"C'est vrai" admit-elle dans un murmure, surtout impatiente de simplifier les choses.

La blonde inspira.

"Les victimes ont bien souffert d'une compression sévère de la trachée, mais aucune fracture, ce n'est pas ce qui a provoqué leur décès. Une perte de conscience tout au plus.

-Les morsures ?"

Maura hocha la tête.

« Les résultats des analyses indiquent qu'elles ont été provoquées par des rats noirs. Les victimes devaient être inconsciente pendant la majeure partie de cette horreur.

-La majeure partie seulement ?"

Le regard brun vibra dans celui du médecin et saisit la confirmation silencieuse. Elle inspira de choc.

"Une...une trace du tueur ?

-Aucune. Toutes les traces ADN retrouvées sur les corps où sur les lieux appartiennent aux Garner"

Jane baissa les yeux.

"Merci" murmura-t-elle.

La blonde resta immobile quelques secondes, son visage hésitant. Puis elle se ressaisit et se retourna pour partir.

"Maur ?" entendit-elle appeler, de cette voix rauque qui vibra sous sa peau.

Elle regarda Jane.

"Tu as besoin de temps. J'ai compris...J'espère ... juste que..."

Le regard ténébreux capitula.

"Non, rien... Bonne soirée" dit-elle avec une sourire fébrile.

Maura sentit sa poitrine se crisper, elle acquiesça seulement, retourna fugitivement un sourire tout aussi spectrale et s'éloigna, les paupières closes.

Jane serra les doigts autour du rapport, la gorge serrée.

Jack était l'homme le plus foutument chanceux de cette planète. Et il avait plutôt intérêt à le savoir.


	4. Chapitre 3

19h.

Pour une fois Maura rentrait à une heure décente. Perturbée certes, mais souriante lorsqu'elle vit les lumières allumées de Beacon Hill. Elle entra, son coeur en désordre encore capable de s'émouvoir du spectacle.

Jack qui leva les yeux vers elle et Ally qui lui sourit, avec entre eux, l'échiquier en bois de Kevazingo qu'elle avait ramené du Gabon.

"Bonsoir !" dit-il, manifestement heureux de la voir. L'étincelle dans ses yeux ne trompait pas et Maura n'en avait que faire, que la science lui assène qu'aucune étincelle ne pouvait réellement embraser l'humeur aqueuse d'un cristallin.

"Bonsoir Maura" salua Ally.

L'important était cette image, parfaite à condition qu'on croit en elle. Et Maura, quelque part dans son existence avait décider de croire.

Son amant se leva pour se serrer contre elle, ses lèvres sur ses cheveux blonds le temps d'un baiser, et son torse fort contre son visage. Ally vint partager leur étreinte.

"Tu arrives tout juste pour dîner" se réjouit-il.

-Je m'en occupe" proposa Maura.

Le visage du brun s'assombrit.

"Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer...

-Ca va, continuez... votre partie d'échec, j'ai besoin de me changer un peu les idées de toute façon"

Le médecin pu voir les mots procéder à l'intérieur de l'esprit de son compagnon... elle crut encore observer chaque maillon de cette logique impérieuse se tendre... puis céder dans la douceur. La tendresse. Dans l'attention et la sérénité que Jack lui avait données comme personne d'autre.

"Ok, il reste les crudités à assaisonner... et la table à mettre"

Les bras autour de son cou, Maura sourit avant de porter ses lèvres contre les siennes, chastement.

"Beeeeeewww" entendirent-ils près d'eux, et virent Ally grimacer.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire, avant que Maura n'aille dans la cuisine.

Elle contempla un instant le père et la fille, tous les deux rivés vers la victoire. Après les dernières 48h elle fut saisie d'une envie d'éclater en larmes, mais elle vit Ally tirer la langue et elle rit. Jack avait transmis sa compétitivité à sa fille.

Elle aimait cette vie. Elle voulait aimer cette vie et espérait même y trouver un havre. Un havre capable de l'envahir et la tirer des gouffres qui la minaient en silence.

Ses mains tremblantes effleurèrent son visage pour le recomposer, avant de s'activer aux tâches qu'elle avait promises.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoint la table prête à la mettre, parvenant à sourire dans cette humeur chaleureuse.

Elle se pencha et murmura espiègle :

"Le cavalier en D8"

Jack se crispa:

"Hey, arrête de l'aider !" s'indigna-t-il.

La blonde éclata de rire et prononça lentement, d'une voix amusée.

"Ce n'est pas elle que j'aide, c'est ce que tu aurais du faire avant qu'elle ne fasse _ça"_

Avec un signe complice de la tête, elle alluma un sourire fière sur le visage d'Ally.

"La tour prend le fou en E7. Echec et Mât Papa"

L'ingénieur resta contrit, observa devant lui, puis céda à sa défaite dans un soupir excédé :

"Impossible que je sois à la hauteur des femmes de cette maison"

Les deux autres rirent.

"Tu te sens prêt pour le dîner ? questionna Maura en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

-Pour ça et pour plus" murmura-t-il avec le sourire dans leur baiser.

La blonde s'empêcha de gémir, son corps désireux de défouler ses discordes.

Ally qui s'était levé revient avec les assiettes. Les déposa puis alluma la télévision pour voir les actualités. Un rituel que l'adolescente avait étrangement imposés aux adultes.

Avec une ponctualité impeccable, le bulletin d'informations commença par une revue classique des maux presque ordinaires qui détraquaient le monde. Puis il arriva sur ce fait-divers, qui dépassait les quotas standards de l'horreur.

Les Garner la famille décimé. Et Jane Rizzoli responsable de l'enquête.

Maura se crispa.

"Cette fille est vraiment trop cool !" lança Abby, qui finissait d'installer le couvert.

Son père et le médecin la regardèrent surpris.

"Jane Rizzoli est la première femme détective jamais admise dans la brigade criminelle de Boston ! indiqua-t-elle fièrement. Elle est sortie major de l'académie avec les meilleurs résultats icompris aux évaluations physiques... et une fois diplômée, elle est devenue le meilleur membre de la Police de Boston. D'abord dans la brigade des stupéfiants et ensuite à la criminelle où son taux de réussite dépasse les 95% ! »

L'adolescente prit alors un ton tout à fait dramatique.

« Elle est venu à bout du plus dangereux meurtrier en série de Boston, qui a développé une véritable obsession pour elle. Il l'a kidnappé, lui a enfoncé des scalpels à l'intérieur des mains... dont elle porte encore les marques selon les rumeurs. Mais elle a été sauvé, il l'a kidnappé une seconde fois, mais là encore elle a réussi à survivre. Lors de leur troisième rencontre, elle l'a tué alors qu'elle avait les mains liées. Elle est imbattable. Elle retrouvera qui a tué cette famille c'est sûr »

Aux expressions ahuries qui l'entouraient, Ally expliqua :

"J'ai fait un exposé sur elle l'année dernière. Le sujet était : Faire le portrait d'un héros !" dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Jack crispés offrit un sourire tendu en prenant place autour de la table :

"Eh bien on dirait que la liste de vos points communs s'allonge... »

Il se tourna vers Maura qui sourit, pensive. Ally scruta la scène, puis une lumière illumina son visage.

"Est-ce que tu la connais ?" demanda-t-elle excitée.

Le médecin se raidit, troublée.

"Oui chérie, Maura la connaît plutôt bien... très bien même"

La blonde sourit, absente.

Est-ce qu'Ally ignorait vraiment qu'elle et Jane étaient... étaient... ? proches ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qui avait ignoré ça autour d'elle ?

Est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de Jane en sa présence? Jamais ?

Cette pensée la choqua, la blessa presque, d'une manière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

Depuis quand au juste avait-elle autant compartimenter sa vie ?

"Angela... que tu connais est sa mère" indiqua-t-elle.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux au souvenir de l'italienne exubérante qu'elle avait croisé quelques fois.

"OH MON DIEU, la MERE de Jane Rizzoli VIT avec toi ? mais c'est trop COOL"

Jack et Maura éclatèrent de rire.

« Angela ne vit quasiment plus ici raisonna-t-elle, doucement, pour être littéralement ignorée.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais la rencontrer un jour ?"

Les yeux émeraudes fixèrent l'enthousiasme, le sourire.

"Je lui demanderai" affirma-t-elle.

Quand Ally sauta de joie, les deux sourires adultes, se voilèrent, suspendus tous les deux par des pensées confuses. Jack pour ses raisons à lui... et Maura pour les siennes.

« Bon appétit » souhaita le professeur, son propre appétit pourtant évaporé.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Pilgrim Nuclear Power Station, Boston East, le lendemain, 8h du matin._

"Pardon ? demanda Jane Rizzoli, le visage incrédule.

-Détective, vous devez impérativement mettre une tenue anti-nucléaire avant d'entrer dans la zone à risque.

\- Ecoutez monsieur...le technicien toxico-nucléo-quelque-chose... j'ai l'intention de me rendre sur ma scène de crime ... pas d'aller à une sorte de Bar Mitsvah du futur"

Maura qui était en train de s'équiper un peu plus loin, ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la voix rauque.

"Rizzoli, met cette combinaison !" s'exaspéra Korsak.

Il approcha de sa collègue déjà en tenue, à l'exception du casque qu'il portait sous son bras.

La brune détailla son accoutrement l'air encore plus dubitatif puis se cacha les yeux, comme si la vision écorchait ses rétines.

"Vraiment ? est-ce qu'on doit perdre toute dignité dans ce métier ?!" explosa-t-elle en arrachant quasiment le kit des mains du technicien avant de s'éloigner.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha de Maura, avec laquelle elle tomba nez à nez, elle aussi, équipée.

Jane se crispa. La blonde leva un sourcil, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je ne maîtrise pas toutes les subtilités du folklore judaïque... mais je doute qu'un rite initiatique de passage à l'âge adulte puisse prendre des... _proportions_ pareilles Jane

-Est-ce que l'humanité s'était préparée à l'existence de Cher ?"

Maura éclata de rire. Et l'ombre sur le visage du détective s'envola. Jane sourit, la géométrie sculpturale de ses traits, s'ouvrant des ténèbres à quelque chose que la blonde n'arrivait pas à décrire.

Cette dernière inspira, se crispa. Ses yeux se fixant sur les lèvres de Jane avant qu'elle les détournent.

L'air sembla se raidir.

"Je vais... discuter avec l'équipe technique pour avoir... hum... plus de détails"

La brune acquiesça avant, immobile, de la sentir partir. Déjà en manque. Il restait manifestement du chemin à parcourir en elles. Et entre temps, avoir l'air de débarquer d'une faille spatio-temporelle douteuse était la deuxième épreuve la plus problématique qu'elle avait à surmonter.

Une fois méconnaissable et orange fluo l'équipe pénétra la centrale nucléaire la plus importante de Boston et sa périphérie. La scène surréaliste, voyait une foule de technicien s'affairer en mesure, en vérifications, en calcul. Jane regarda la fourmilière scientifique, impressionnée.

"Est-ce qu'on risque une apocalypse ou quelque chose du genre?" demanda-t-elle, sarcastique en apparence. Réellement tendue en vérité.

"Les mesures indique un taux de radiation 10 fois supérieur aux moyennes sanitaires" indiqua Maura.

Jane sous la vitre de son casque, se crispa.

"Je suppose que la combinaison n'était pas une mauvaise idée finalement"

"Bonjour" les accueillit un individu anonyme sous la réverbération qui cachait son regard. Vérifiant son bloc note il tenta d'identifier les trois autres : "Détective Korsak ?" Vince acquiesça. "Détective Rizzoli ?"

Jane lui tendit une main gantée, qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme.

"Et Docteur Isles..."

Maura elle aussi, lui serra la main poliment.

"Je suis le Dr Röntgen, je suis Cadre opérateur au seins de la centrale de Pilgrim. je me charge de la sûreté et du bon fonctionnement des réacteurs nucléaires du site. Le... Dr Fieldman était mon collègue... Je vais vous conduire dans la zone principale de refroidissement suivez-moi."

L'équipe acquiesça puis elle entra dans le corridor qui s'enfonçait à plusieurs mettre sous terre.

"Une zone de refroidissement ? Bon sang cet endroit est un vrai four !" s'exclama Jane après quelques minutes.

Les autres silencieux, également suffoqués par la chaleur, regardaient autour d'eux. Le souterrain s'ouvrait sur une galerie immense. Haute, et circulaire.

"L'activité du réacteur principale a été totalement interrompue, mais la fission nucléaire ne s'arrête complètement qu'après seulement plusieurs heures. Pour le moment, les barres de contrôles assurent une émanation minimale de chaleur, mais nous avons dû stopper le processus de refroidissement pour des raisons... évidentes..."

Les trois chargés de l'enquête intégrèrent les paroles, progressant à l'intérieur de la Terre avec cette sensation d'une aventure écrite par Jules Verne, mêlant la fascination au mal aise. Et à la nostalgie de la surface.

De grande cuves vitrées, hautes comme trois hommes, s'élevèrent bientôt devant eux. Diffusant dans la pénombre chthonienne, des raies onduleuses de lumière bleue.

Les scellés qu'ils passèrent, informèrent les trois enquêteurs qu'ils arrivèrent au but.

"Voici les bassins d'eau lourde, présenta de nouveau le Docteur Röntgen. La centrale l'utilise à toutes les étapes : à l'intérieur du réacteur, dans le circuit caloporteur, et dans le circuit de refroidissement... ça nous évite la consommation boulimique d'eau d'origine naturelle au cours du processus."

Une seconde attentive passa.

« Nous l'avons retrouvé à l'intérieur » informa l'ingénieur pointant le bassin principal la voix grave.

« Nous avons dû le sortir pour raison de sécurité »

Près d'eux, allongé sur une bâche, livide : Marcus Fieldman, 43 ans ans, immobile.

« Vous l'avez déshabillé ? demanda le médecin légiste, soucieuse.

-Non, il a été retrouvé en l'état. »

Le corps n'était couvert que d'un sous-vêtements, poings liés derrière le dos. Son teint grisâtre marbré de tuméfactions pourpres, fendu d'une plaie profonde sur la partie inférieure l'abdomen.

« Ce n'est pas tout » intervint le Docteur Röntgen encore une fois, d'une voix serrée.

« Nos technicien ont aussi découvert ça »

A quelque pas, sur le mur, la vision fit courir le vitriol dans les veines des enquêteurs.

« Fils de pute » grommela Vince entre ses dents serrées.

En lettres capitales, rouge sang :

« V, 4 »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent figées devant la scène puis se retournèrent vers le mort.

« Il est vidé de son sang ? comme les Garner ? » demanda Jane.

Maura crispa ses traits, et palpa les membres durs.

« Est-ce que je pourrai emmener le corps ? » demanda-t-elle à l'ingénieur.

Ce dernier, nerveux, parut au regret de décevoir la blonde.

« J'ai bien peur que le protocole nous demande de transférer le corps en traitement de décontamination Docteur Isles. Il ne peut pas être pris en charge par des structures qui ne sont pas spécifiquement adaptées à la sécurisation des radiations nucléaires »

Maura acquiesça.

« Je comprends. »

Baissant les yeux vers le cadavre, elle prévint.

« Je vais devoir faire sans. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un kit de premier secours ? »

L'ingénieur confus, mit un instant à répondre.

« Bien sûr »

D'un signe il commanda à un technicien d'obtempérer à la requête. Ce dernier ouvrit le caisson de secours situé sur le mur, et prit la mallette médicale.

Maura l'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, cherchant parmi son contenu. Elle en tira une des aiguilles sous vide, ainsi qu'une seringue, qu'elle prépara avant de l'insérer dans la veine strillant le bras pâle de la victime.

Elle déploya le piston... remplissant le réservoir d'une liquide rouge sombre.

Le regard de Maura et Jane se croisèrent. La brune acéra ses traits. La variation d'un mode opératoire annonçait d'autres énigmes.

Sans attendre, le médecin renouvela sa préparation, et cette fois, cherchant dans la zone thoracique... palpa avant d'enfoncer une nouvelle fois une auguille.

Un liquide translucide jaillit dans la seringue.

"Il est mort par noyade" affirma la blonde.

Elle procéda ensuite à une vérification méticuleuse de la zone occipitale, des membres, inférieure et supérieures.

"Certaines marques défensives sont visibles sur les membres supérieurs et sur les mains. La plaie au niveau de l'abdomen mesure environ 4 centimètre de largeur avec une profondeur approximative de 13 cm."

"Elle n'aurait probablement pas engagé immédiatement le pronostique vitale de la victime" répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de la brune.

Cette dernière s'interrogea à voix haute cette fois.

"Et toutes ces traces de coups?"

Maura resta muette une seconde.

"Il ne s'agit pas de coup Jane. Ces éclatements sanguins sous l'épiderme sont dûes à la contamination radioactive"

Jane et Vince ce crispèrent.

"L'eau à l'intérieur des bacs est toxique?" demanda-t-elle avec un pas en arrière?

L'ingénieur qui se tenait immobile près d'eux eut du mal à retrouver sa voix.

"Normalement non, l'eau lourde a simplement été enrichie en hydrogène. Elle est impropre à la consommation, mais dans le circuit de refroidissement, elle ne rentre jamais en contact direct avec les rayonnements nucléaires qui sont isolés par les conduits"

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, perdus.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir... venez-voir, ce sera plus facile sur la console"

Les quatres silhouette en combinaison s'appochèrent de l'ordinateur de contôle.

L'ingénieur ouvrit les accès adéquats et montra:

"Vous voyez, l'historique des alertes affiche une alerte du réseau életrique et électronique à 22h50. A 23h15, on peut voir une alerte thermique émise du réacteur N1, qui se trouve juste derrière cette cloison. Nous avons constater une fissure dans les conduit ce matin, tout le système a été contaminé " dit-il en pointant devant-eux.

"Un sabotage" pensa Vince à voix haute.

Le Docteur Röntgen poursuivit, sa voix fébrile.

"Dr Fielman a dû descendre pour régler l'avarie et..."

"Il est descendu équipé? demanda Jane, désamorçant le silence.

-Oui, le comptage de la sortie l'équipement est plutôt scrupuleux... et il manque 2 combinaison dans la réserve"

Vince Korsak leva le regard au plafond.

"Vous n'avez pas de dispositif d'audiosurveillance?

-Si mais il a été altéré lors de la première panne électronique. Je peux vous transmettre les bandes, mais elles s'arrête à 22h50 et ne reprenne qu'une heure plus tard. Nos agents n'ont rien trouvé d'utile pour expliquer le drame"

Vince accepta la proposition d'un hochement de tête.

Jane pensive, s'agenouilla un instant près du corps puis observa à l'entour. Pensive. Sombre.

Puis fronçant les sourcils elle s'approcha d'un pilier.

Sur une des gaines, un lanbeau de tissu orange.

Chacun observa son mouvement, puis lorsqu'elle prit le morceau de toile épaisse dans les mains.

"A qui appartenait cette combinaison? s'interrogea-t-elle à haute voix. Au tueur ou à la victime?"

"Quiconque s'est présenté dans cette pièce, sous un tel taux d'irradiation avec une combinaison abîmée finirait en mauvaise posture... annonça le Docteur Rôntgen, en regardant nerveusement le corps de son collègue.

-Vous parlez de risque mortel?

-Le corps humain ne supporte pas une exposition aux rayons ionisants d'une intensité supérieure à 1,5 gray. L'incident technique d'hier a provoqué l'irradiation de toute l'aile Est à des taux atteignant plus de 10 gray"

Jane essaya de rassembler ses pensées.

"Si c'est le tueur qui a abîmé son équipement à quoi doit-il s'attendre?

-A des disfonctionnement internes, progressifs peut-être... mais à terme, il a peut de chance de survie.

-Combien de temps?

-Après la phase prodomique, il y a une phase de latence variable. Cela peut dépendre du temps quelques jours, une semaine, peut être un peu plus."

La nouvelle se fraya un chemin dans les esprits.

"S'il est en train de mourir... aucune chance qu'il ne décide de le faire seul" mumura Jane.

Sur le trajet du retour, l'équipe resta silencieuse un long moment. Perdue en conjectures.

"Ca va?" questionna finalement Vince, au volant.

Soucieux il fixa la brune.

Jane soupira, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur.

"J'ai l'impression que ma peau va se mettre à clignoter vert fluo d'une seconde à l'autre"

La remarque lui attira un rire des deux autres.

"Et le tueur veut se foutre de nous. Ce qui est clair pour le moment... c'est qu'il réussit"

Les Garners. Le Docteur Feildman. Des contextes à priori sans rapports. Et cette signature qui ne laissait aucun doute à l'intérieur de ceux qui avait vu la boucherie du _13 Dorchester Avenue._

Un esprit unique avait présidé à ces meurtres. Une seule pensée perfide. Métamorphe.

Jane se souvint des dernières paroles échangée avec le Docteur Rôntgen.

" _Qui pourrait vouloir du mal au Dr Fieldman ou à Pilgrim?_

 _-Beaucoup de gens, l'énergie nucléaire n'est pas très populaire Détective. Après Tchernobyle, Fukushima, les oppositons à l'exploitation du nucléaire sont nombreuses. Notre service de relations publiques reçoit des courrier de menaces et d'insultes chaque semaine. Jamais rien de réellement dangereux jusque là... peut-être que nous aurions dû prendre tout ça plus au sérieux"_

 _"J'aimerais avoir une copie de ces courriers_

 _-Bien sûr, je contacterai le service et donnerai des consignes._

 _-Merci... Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?_

 _-Je suis dans l'impression que vous êtes là pour ça..._

 _-Que pensez-vous de ces accusations? Est-ce qu'elles sont fondées?_

 _-Oui et non. En l'état actuel des choses et contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire l'énergie nucléaire reste l'énergie la plus égalitaire qu'il existe. L'uranium est peut être rare... mais il permet de distribuer de l'électricité au plus grand nombre. Aucun autre genre d'exploitation énergétique ne parvient à faire ça, à ce jour"_

 _Le Docteur Röntgen sourit un peu._

 _"Mais il est évident qu'il faudra que les choses changent. L'humanité doit se tourner vers d'autres sources énergétiques moins contaminantes._

 _-Comment pensait Fieldman?_

 _-Comme moi'_

Une fois arrivée au poste, Jane entra à peine.

"Détective? Un homme désire vous voir et vous attend en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Qui?"

L'officier vérifia sur son registre.

"Garner, Eric Garner"


	6. Chapitre 5

"Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect avant votre départ?"

Jane interrogea Eric Garner.

L'homme défait, les yeux rouges, l'air absent, leva son regard effondré vers elle.

"A mon départ? Rien. Maintenant? Je me demande pourquoi Maryline m'a seulement dit aurevoir et souhaité bon voyage sans me dire je t'aime. Je me demande si Thomas avait l'air comme d'habitude ce soir là, si Shelly était vraiment fâchée cette fois quand elle m'a fait la tête... et si Nathan, en me regardant n'avait pas quelque chose à me dire."

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du quadragénaire, l'émotion écorchée et suffocante lorsqu'il éclata en sanglot le visage plongé entre ses mains.

Jane sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Vince dans le coin opposé de la salle, sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"Monsieur Garner, je ne sais pas ce que vous traversez... je n'ai pas d'enfant... Je suis flic, seulement flic... et mon travail est de retrouver le meurtrier de votre famille. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à faire ça? Retrouver leur assassin?"

Le veuf respira profondément. Essaya de toutes ses forces de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Il acquiesça.

"Votre femme ne vous a pas parlé de quelqu'un qui la suivait? ou d'une mésaventure suspecte dernièrement"

Il hocha négativement la tête.

"Vous même n'avez rien remarquer de ce genre?"

Encore une fois, il répondit négativement.

"Au travail, vous n'avez eu aucune menace?"

Eric regarda la brune l'air bousculé.

"Mon travail est le pire panier à crabes qui existe... bien sûr que j'ai eu des menaces!

-Des menaces explicites à l'encontre de votre famille?

-Non, on m'a menacé de me ruiner, de me faire passer pour fou. De me faire tout perdre. De me jeter en pleine mer une fois ou deux, mais rien contre ma famille"

Jane se crispa.

"Vous n'avez jamais collaboré avec Le Groupe Areva energy? Pour une transaction ou un court en bourse?

-L'énergie pétrolière est plus rentable Détective. Le commerce nucléaire se joue une cour au dessus de la mienne, en arrière salle et c'est temps mieux. Je suis trader, pas politicien. Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis pas capable de vous répondre pour le moment"

Une heure plus tard, Jane sortait de la salle, tendue et vidée. Cette entrevue n'avait pas aidé, ni l'enquête, ni personne. Et cette frustration là, n'avait pas de mot.

"Jane où est-ce que tu vas?

-Je monte, j'ai besoin de me défouler..."

Vince fronça le regard. Il avait rarement vu Jane avoir cette réaction.

La brune arriva au gymnase, se changea en tenue de sport. Elle banda ses poings avant d'enfiler des gants de boxe et de se diriger vers les sacs.

Elle était seule cet après midi, et tant mieux. Elle frappa. Frappa. Fort pour s'épuiser, Juste, pour rassurer l'angoisse.

Le meurtrier narguait leur ignorance.

Ce type était une ordure.

Et pourtant ça ne ramènerait personne.

Ni Nathan, 5 ans, Ni Shelly 8 ans. Ni Thomas qui était peut être déjà fan des Red Sox. Ou de Justin Bieber... ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Jab. Jab. . Upper cut. Jab. Jab._

Jane vida son souffle. Brûla les fibres dans ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient du plomb. Et même là, elle n'arrêta pas.

"Jane..."

A la voix, elle crut d'abord rêver. Mais elle leva le regard, elle la vit. Maura.

Le détective était en nage, le souffle elle trouva le moyen de sentir son coeur accélerer encore.

Elle s'éloigna du sac, retira ses gants et s'aprocha du médecin, essouffée.

Maura déclina chaque lueur dansant sur la peau d'ambre, soulevée à chaque inspiration, et ciselant cette force presqu'effrayante dans ce corps qui pourtant devait défier la poésie. Elle déglutit. Un frisson familier la traversa de part en part.

"Tu saignes..."

Jane parut ne pas comprendre.

"Ta main saigne"

La brune regarda son bandage taché de rouge.

"Oh... je... je n'ai pas dû faire attention"

Le regard émeraude se fronça, les traits énigmatiques toujours illisibles.

"Laisse moi regarder" pressa la blonde en la faisant reculer vers un banc.

Jane fit juste ça. Un peu mal à l'aise.

Maura alla à l'intérieur du bureau, chercha la trousse de soin qu'elle avait exiger que l'administration se procure.

Puis revint.

Précautionneusement d'abord, elle découpa le tissu. Jane serra les dents en sentant la lame froide sur sa peau.

"Tu étais déjà blessée hier" remarqua-t-elle, sans reproche, sans doute.

Jane baissa les yeux.

"Ce n'était rien"

Une fois la plaie découverte, la brune observa fascinée les doigts graciles, doux, côtoyer de si près la rougeur du sang. Maura ne tremblait pas, n'évitait pas. Ne blessait pas davantage.

En vérité? Elle embrasait sa peau. De ce contact simple dont elle l'avait privé. De cette délicatesse qui éveillait l'envie d'en voir plus, d'avoir plus.

 _« Est-ce que tu te demandes si je crie ?..._

 _Si je gémis fort ?»_

Le souvenir surgit et Jane se sentit rougir. Troublée et enflammée de l'intérieur. Son corps se crispa déjà incandescent à cause de l'effort.

Maura acheva le pansement, ses doigts collant le sparadra avec précaution, effleurant la peau de plus en plus consciente et sensible.

Jane se retira de leur emprise, puis se leva. L'air soudainement lourd se chargea de silence. De cette tension qui dernièrement infestait le moindre de leur contact.

Et Jane aurait certainement lâcher prise, avant. Elle aurait livré son chaos intérieur en le laissant voir. Dans l'espérance que Maura le calme, l'aide. Dans l'espérance qu'elle le comprenne et lui montre comment s'en délivrer. Mais cela n'arriverait plus. Maura lui avait très bien fait comprendre.

Jane, se sentit presque ignorante de tout, confrontée à cette nécessité de cacher quelque chose, quoique se soit, à sa meilleure amie. En 5 ans, elle avait oublié comment faire.

"Merci" articula-t-elle, avec un sourire. Ses yeux vibrants fixés au sol. Elle inspira.

"Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?"

Maura immobile sentit une entaille qu'elle comprit à peine. Heurtée d'une manière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les mots qu'elle était venue dire lui parurent soudainement âpres.

"C'est à propos d'Ally, la fille de Jack..." poussa-t-elle malgré tout, sa voix plus assurée qu'elle n'aurait cru.

"Elle t'admire"

Jane surprise fronça le regard.

"Elle aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer. Je lui ai promis de t'en parler"

Le détective parut confuse.

"Me rencontrer? Pourquoi?

-Te poser des questions je suppose... Ally est une jeune fille très curieuse et très vive d'esprit."

Jane put aisément percevoir la tendresse sur les traits de Maura. Belle à voir et en même temps, perturbante. Déchirante même. Aurait-elle parlé de la même façon, plus tard, de _leur..._ son enfant, si elle ne l'avait pas perdu?

La gorge lui serra. Mais Ally n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ça.

"Ok, pas de problème. Amène-la au bureau quand tu veux, tant qu'il n'y a pas de cadavre dans le périmètre, je lui parlerai" offrit-elle avec le sourire.

Maura sourit aussi.

"Elle va être ravie, merci" remercia-t-elle.

Jane acquiesça seulement.

"Tu devrais arrêter l'entraînement avant que les os scaphoïde et métacarpien de ta main ne soient endommagés" dit doucement la blonde.

La brune respira, sourit.

"J'avais fini de toute façon... je vais prendre une douche"

Un regard furtif dans celui de la blonde, Jane recula, esquissa un mouvement de la main avant de se retourner et partir vers les vestiaires.

La blonde regarda la silhouette s'éloigner et sentit l'ardeur dans l'air se dissiper abruptement. Cette sensation habituelle qu'elle ressentait quand Jane quittait une pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jane était assise dos à son bureau, focalisée sur l'affaire en cours. Happée par sa détermination, et déjà poursuivie par l'angoisse. Chaque enquête était un nouveau défi, toujours fatidique en substance et si elle la ressentait continuellement, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment laisser de place à cette peur. Celle de l'échec. Quand bien même ces propres limites lui donnaient l'impression de faire face à un gouffre.

La sauvagerie s'étalait en clichés sous ses yeux.

"Hey Jane"

Elle se retourna pour voir Vince, accompagné de Frankie et Maura.

"Tu viens boire un verre?

-Plutôt deux" taquina son frère.

Jane sourit, surprise de voir la blonde à leurs côtés. Maura ne paraissait pas tout à fait naturelle, mais elle semblait au moins plus détendue que ces quelques derniers jours. Avait-elle décidé de faire la paix?

La brune se sentit contente, mais elle ne pouvait pas être dupe. Une trêve était-elle vraiment la solution à ce stade?

"Je... vais.. passer mon tour ce soir" dit-elle.

Les deux hommes froncèrent leur regard d'étonnement.

"Ne laisse pas ton égo démesuré et ta compétitivité te bouffer la vie Rizzoli!" envoya Korsak. Il connaissait Jane et son acharnement parfois.

"Mon égo démesuré et ma compétitivité t'emmerdent Vince" rétorqua-t-elle.

Le sergent éclata de rire, et ils finirent par se sourire complices.

"Tu es sûre?

-Oui... Je vais juste rester... devant ces photo horribles... et attendre que la vérité tombe du ciel" dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

"Trinquez pour moi

-Si on y pense"

Dans le calme de la nuit, l'équipe se sépara. Maura, confuse.

Et Jane... seule.


	7. Chapitre 6

Jane arriva en retard après une nuit évidemment trop courte. Et un téléphone qui pour une fois, n'avait pas sonné aux aurores. Elle espéra entrer dans le département sans se faire voir, mais fut très vitre contrariée par une véritable foule réunie au milieu des bureaux.

Parmi les silhouettes qui cachait sa vue, elle reconnue au centre, Cavanaugh à son crâne dégarni, caractéristique qu'elle garderait évidemment pour elle jusqu'à la dernière heure. Et elle vit quelqu'un autre, qu'elle eut besoin d'avancer pour voir.

Droite, elle se fraya un chemin entre ses collègues.

Et soudainement se figea. Son esprit blanc, son souffle perdu.

"Je suis très heureux d'accueillir le Sergent Cohle dans la brigade et j'attends de vous que vous lui réserviez un accueil chaleureux. Avec lui à la tête de ce département et avec votre compétence à tous... La criminelle fera un travail exemplaire j'en suis sûr. En attendant, je vous attends tous demain soir, au gala donné par le Maire pour célébrer le Lieutenant extraordinaire que j'ai été pendant toutes ces années"

Jane absente applaudit avec les autres, subjuguée.

A quelques pas, Rust Cohle.

/

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _"Dr. Isles, Le lieutenant Cavanaugh a demandé à ce que l'on monte, apparemment il a une annonce à faire..."_

 _Maura, assise à son bureau, leva les yeux de sa lecture._

 _"J'arrive"_

 _Une fois à la surface, elle découvrit que la brigade entière était réunie. Près d'elle, en retrait s'alignèrent bientôt Susie, Vince et Frankie._

 _"Bonjour à tous salua Sean Cavanaugh, l'annonce que j'ai à faire ne va pas durer longtemps... j'aimerais d'ailleurs la coopération de tous pour que cette nouvelle ne perturbe pas le bon fonctionnement de la brigade"_

 _Maura se crispa d'appréhension, comme Susie et bon nombre d'autres. Korsak, lui s'assombrit._

 _"J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite"_

 _La surprise put se lire sur les visage._

 _"J'y ai réfléchis et j'ai décidé de profiter de la vie avant de devoir le faire en déambulateur"_

 _Un rire tendu traversa l'audience._

 _"Aussi je voudrais vous présenter celui qui est prévu pour prendre ma relève. Il m'accompagnera pendant deux semaines avant de prendre seul ses nouvelles fonctions... Rust?"_

 _D'un signe, il invita l'autre à le rejoindre._

 _"Je vous présente ..."_

 _"le Sergent Rust Cohle"_

 _Susie stupéfaite avait soupiré en même temps que Cavanaugh._

 _Maura se retourna vers elle, observant simultanément l'homme charismatique, et, oui exceptionnellement séduisant qui avait pris place._

 _"Une connaissance? demanda-t-elle à son assistante._

 _-Cet homme...est... est une légende.. s'enthousiasma-t-elle, troublée. Un des enquêteurs les plus doués de sa génération. Il a exhumé récemment une affaire classée en 2002 impliquant 20 meutres d'enfants non résolus en Louisiane. Il en est venu à bout seul et a fait tomber de nombreuses têtes."_

 _"On l'appelle le Masque de fer"_

 _Maura tiqua. Ce genre de réflexe au sein de la police lui avait vallu d'être rebaptisée la Reine des Morts. Sa curiosité cependant gagna sur son sens-critique._

 _"Pourquoi?_

 _-Le Masque parce qu'il est, parait-il, un des meilleurs agents d'infiltration jamais recruté par la police. De fer parce qu'on le dit incapable d'émotion, ce qui est paradoxalement reconnu comme son principal atout"_

 _Cette remarque parut froide, peut-être qu'elle attisa quelques mauvais souvenirs chez la blonde qui, très ironiquement, sentit ses pensées défaillir à la vue d'une silhouette élancée pénétrer le département._

 _Jane, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, féline sans s'en apercevoir. Enigmatique par nature. Presqu'invasive par inadvertance. Maura se força à reprendre son calme._

 _Elle vit la brune s'avancer, contrariée par le monde, puis se figer brutalement._

 _Maura fronça le regard, inquiète d'abord, puis suivit la trajectoire des yeux bruns..._

 _... figés sur Le sergent Cohle_

 _Elle observa, perplexe, l'expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de Jane. Et une sensation trouble envahit sa poitrine._

"Cohle, prononça enfin Cavanaugh se tournant vers l'autre, Bon retour au bercail"

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

"Merci Sean"

Maura se retourna vers Korsak, mais c'est Frankie qui d'abord s'étonna.

"Au bercail? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire?"

Le sergent serra la mâchoire. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à celle là!

"Il a...hum Il a travaillé ici, il y a longtemps, aux stup. A l'époque j'étais détective à la criminelle et Jane...encore officier."

A ces mots, les trois autres prirent en plein visage ce passé, opaque, qui parfois ressurgissait sans prévenir. Pour replonger une nouvelle fois sous la surface.

"Est-ce qu'il tenait la route? continua Frankie, la rivalité visible à son demi-sourire. Sans doute aiguisée, plus tôt par Susie, et par cette sensation étrange qu'un inconnu savait des choses sur son entourage que lui même ignorait.

Jane officier? La connaître à cette époque lui aurait certainement épargné de nombreux complexes.

Lui ne connaissait que ça soeur, érigée en héros. Infaillible. Forte comme dix hommes.

"Il était le meilleur." affirma Korsak, fermé, pensif.

Il poursuivit.

"Tellement bon que les plus grands cartels de Boston voulaient sa peau. Lorsque Cohle a arrêté une des plus hautes pointures du traffic local, son clan a décidé de se venger. Ils voulaient faire ça bien. Ils ont épargné Cohle et tué sa fille de 2 ans..."

Tous regardèrent le Sergent, un peu plus loin, sous le choc.

Korsak, lui sembla plongé dans sa mémoire.

"On m'a confié l'affaire...je suis arrivé sur les lieux du crime ce matin là et j'ai vu cette petite fille égorgée dans l'herbe. Tout le monde était chaviré, incapable de regarder Cohle en face, ou sa femme complètement dévastée. Il n'y avait que Jane qui se rappelait que le meilleur moyen d'aider l'un des nôtres, n'était pas de s'appitoyer, mais de faire correctement notre boulot"

Les mots tragiques s'installèrent dans les esprits.

"Quelques mois plus tard, la femme de Cohle a décidé de le quitter. Après ça il est parti. Ce type a traversé l'enfer"

A ce moment, après avoir salué une foule qui se dispersait, le futur chef des opérations se rapprocha doucement de Jane pour, dans une seconde suspendue, la prendre dans une accolade. La brune parut à ce moment presque frêle dans l'étreinte musculeuse, ses ténèbres ardents absorbés momentanément par d'autres.

L'image imprima sa force au fond des regards. Et crispa bon nombre d'entre eux.

Jane sentit contre elle, cette invasion puissante et tranquille.

Quand il la relâcha, elle fit l'inventaire silencieux des symptômes cliniques qui s'imposaient en elle. La hausse température, son ryhtme cardiaque irrégulier et rapide. Et elle ne voulait même pas savoir l'état de ses pupilles.

"De retour... dit-elle seulement avec une émotion sincère.

-Ils nous transfèrent où bon leur semble" répondit le brun, ses yeux bleux foncés plongés dans les siens. Des images confuses du passé revinrent à la mémoire de Jane.

Beaucoup de choses, turbulentes... dont ce regard là. Distant la majorité du temps, indifférent même, et implacable une fois rivé sur vous, sans prévenir, comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour.

"Tu étais la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir prendre la relève de Cavanaugh... avoua-t-elle.

-Vue la tête que tu fais... je veux bien te croire"

Ils rirent tous les deux.

 _Le Masque de Fer hein?_ pensa Maura, non loin, en les regardant.

"Sergent, votre suspect a été amené en salle d'interrogatoire"

Vince se tourna vers l'officier et acquiesça.

"Je dois prévenir Jane" dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Tous les quatres s'approchèrent anxieux chacun à leur manière.

"Cohle" salua Vince d'une main tendue.

"Korsak, accueillit l'autre, sourire aux lèvres, ça fait longtemps.

-Félicitations

-Merci"

Rust conscient de la tension entre eux se tourna rapidement vers les autres.

"Le Docteurs Maura Isles..." salua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Maura sourit, tendue.

"Votre assistante, Susie Chang..."

Cette dernière trépigna.

"Et le Détective Frank Rizzoli"

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

"Leçon bien apprise" commenta le plus jeune.

Tout le monde se raidit, à cette audace inhabituelle.

Mais le Sergent, lui sourit avec calme:

"Je suis plutôt du genre studieux c'est vrai, ça me permet de me mettre en confiance..." expliqua-t-il.

Plus grand d'une tête, il approcha d'un pas, son charisme palpable, presque aggressif. Frankie déglutit. Immobile, lorsque les épaules taillées, se penchèrent sur lui.

"56 % en culture générale. 91 % de réussite au tests physiques. Et un petit 23% en expression écrite. Un B en gestion psychologique de crise...arrivé 78ème au concours d'entrée à l'académie, ce qui est un résultat assez honorable"

Frankie parut tétanisé une seconde, à l'exposé quasi exhaustif de son dossier professionnel.

"Alors comment je me débrouille?" demanda Cohle, doucement avec le sourire.

Nerveusement, le frère regarda Jane, puis passa une main sur son front.

"Hum... plutôt bien..." articula-t-il, un sourire mal à l'aise sur les lèvres. Cohle recula, détendu, sa présence aussi terrassante qu'elle pouvait l'être.

"Jane, coupa Vince dans le silence, on a un suspect qui t'attend bien au frais" annonça-t-il

La brune fronça le regard.

"Un militant de Greenpeace, fervent opposant au projet nucléaire de Pilgrim. Il a été condamné pour harcèlement i ans... et interpelé en France en 2009, pour avoir pénétrer illégalement dans la centrale de Fessenheim. Son casier judiciaire est long comme un bras"

Le détective pensive acquiesça. Avant de partir elle s'adressa à Cohle.

"Tu veux un débriefing sur l'affaire en cours?"

Le sergent fixa la lumière du jour pendant une seconde.

"Non, je vais me contenter des bases pour le moment... et _étudier_ encore un peu de paperasse" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil vers Frank Jr.

Avec un signe de la tête, il salua le groupe.

"C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer"

Et avec ça, il fit volte face et s'éloigna.

"Tu parles d'une surprise hein?" soupira Korsak.

Jane regarda son ex-coéquipier, le passé parfois complexe, lourd dans leur yeux.

"Effectivement"

Sans plus de mot, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

N/A:

Rust Cohle est un personnage tiré de la série True detective (saison 1) intérprété par Matthew McConaughey, excellentissime dans ce thriller qui tient en 8 épisodes. Brillante proposition que je recommande à tous ceux que le genre policier attire. Sa réalisation vaut largement celle d'un block buster hollywoodien, en témoigne le casting d'exception qui signe bien ici une performance relevant du 7ème art, dans ce format assez atypique. Une piqûre d'audace dans un secteur télévisuel qui accouche peu de géants de cet ordre là. Je salue l'audace des acteurs que le passage au petit écran n'a pas effrayé, sans doute captivés eux aussi par l'intrigue d'une qualité remarquable. Les spoilers livrés dans cette fanfictions n'enlèvent en rien la saveur de la série, je m'en voudrais de faire une chose pareille ^^

Matthew McConaughey m'a bluffée, et je n'ai pas résisté à la fantaisie d'inclure son personnage à mon texte, ceux qui connaissent déjà comprennent sans doute pourquoi :)

Merci aux lecteurs et aux commentateurs ^^ pour leurs avis réconfortants ou non, mais légitimes. Je vais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe qui échappent à ma vigilance, j'essaie et j'essaierai encore de faire un effort, mais je ne promets pas un résultat parfait. Malheureusement.

Bonne journée/soirée, et j'avais oublié: Bonne année 2016 à tous!


	8. Chapitre 7

"Où étiez-vous avant-hier, dans les environs de 22h?"

Jeffrey Boghart sourit avec sarcasme.

"Si je vous dis aux toilettes est-ce que vous allez me demander un témoin pour confirmer mon alibi?"

Jane adossée au mur, leva un regard vers le suspect.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir perdre mon temps?" demanda-t-elle, le ton de sa voix indifférent à la provocation de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier ravala sa desmonstration, l'espace d'une seconde.

"Que les choses soient bien claires, continua Jane, je ne suis pas là pour prendre part à cette lutte interminable qui oppose Greenpeace et les forces de l'ordre. Ce jeu de chasse ne m'intéresse pas et cette bataille d'égo encore moins. Alors laissez tomber vos mascarades puériles parce qu'à l'instant même où elles me fatiguent, je remplis un rapport pour entrave à l'exercice de la justice et j'avance!"

L'homme tendu, se replaça nerveusement sur sa chaise.

"De quoi vous m'accusez au juste?

-Si je vous interroge au sujet de Mardi soir... rien ne vous met sur la piste?"

Jeffrey soupira.

"Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à la centrale de Pilgrim, j'ai vu les infos... mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça..."

Jane scruta son visage pour y déceler la vérité ou le mensonge. Jeffrey sourit encore.

"En tous cas c'est une bonne nouvelle pour la cause, j'inviterais bien le responsable à ma table pour lui offrir une bière" dit-il en riant.

Jane se crispa. Elle s'approcha nerveusement, ouvrit le dossier et jeta sur la table les autres clichés attachés à l'affaire.

"Vous-êtes sûr?"

Le militant regarda les photos par curiosité d'abord, puis les éloigna de sa vue en jurant.

"Putain..." lâcha-t-il, les dents serrées.

"Je vous l'ai dis je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et puisque vous avez décidé de jouer les grandes gueules, je vais répéter ma question et j'ai plutôt intérêt à obtenir une réponse limpide"

Une seconde passa.

"Où étiez-vous avant-hier, dans les environs de 22h?"

"Merde" pesta Jeffrey à voix basse, manifestement partagé et bouleversé par la violence de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il passa ses mains sur son visage rouge d'émotion, son regard clair agité.

"J'étais au port... à l'arrivée d'un cargo chinois qui est connu pour ses déballastages sauvages en pleine mer. Ces types accumulent des contraventions qu'ils ne payent pas et les Autorités persistent à ne rien faire!... Bref, mardi soir... nous étions là bas pour... hum... saboter leur carburant."

Jane s'alarma.

"Avec du SUCRE" précisa Jeffrey rapidement pour apaiser la tension. Il dut ensuite faire face à l'amusement dans les yeux sombres.

"Le sucre encalamine le moteur... il bouche les circuit du carburateur et d'injection expliqua-t-il. Les dommages sont irrécupérables et les engins vont tout droit à la casse"

Jane curieuse, attendit qu'il poursuive.

"Nous sommes arrivés là bas vers 19h... mais il a fallut attendre d'avoir le champs libre et il y avait beaucoup de passage. Nous sommes rentrés à l'aube."

Les deux regards se croisèrent.

"J'ai 7 autres membres de mon équipe qui peuvent confirmer ça"

La brune sembla soucieuse. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches bouclées. Jeffrey disait la vérité elle pouvait le sentir.

"Qui aurait pu vouloir aller jusqu'au meutre pour faire fermer Pilgrim? demanda-t-elle.

Le visage du militant se couvrit d'un voile.

"Ni moi, ni mes gens. Mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres" dit-il avec une froideur qui camouflait la rage.

"Les images que vous m'avez montré sont terribles détective, mais croyez-moi, les centrales nucléaires et les gouvernements ont leur lot d'horreures cachées au fond de leur placard! Certaines populations meurent encore par millier chaque année, en conséquence des expérimentations nucléaires ordonnées par les grandes puissances. La violence n'est pas belle à voir... mais je vous assure, une enfant de 2 ans mourrante d'une leucémie, n'est pas une belle scène non plus."

Jane put voir la fureur sombre bouillonnant à l'intérieur, comme une faille dans le regard de l'homme assis en face d'elle. Son intuition y distingua la racine profonde d'un engagement qui à cette seconde, n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'idéalisme ou la colère forcenée que ce genre d'individus portait en étiquette immuable.

Une des clefs de cette affaire se trouvait peut-être à quelques mètres d'elle. Figée sur lui, son attention le poussa à poursuivre.

"Le déni est absolu sur la souffrance que les recherches nucléaires continuent d'engendrer. Sur ses dangers et sur les morts qui s'accumulent en silence. On appuie sur un interrupteur et la lumière s'allume et ça s'arrête là! Chaque jour... chaque jour des interrupteurs allument ce qu'on appelle en se réjouissant: La modernité. Mais on a menti pour en arrivé là, on a empoisonné, et condamné à mort des gens et leurs enfants, et les enfants de leurs enfants. Et ça ne fait rien à personne, jusqu'à ce qu'une centrale pète près d'une ville. C'est étrange comment le danger transforme l'indifférence en psychose dès qu'il se trouve à notre porte,. Pilgrim, comme les autres, utilise une technologie en méprisant d'où elle vient, et s'approvisionne en Uranium brut chez des monstres. Savoir ça, ou pire l'avoir subi... peut conduire à certains extrêmes Détective"

Jane grave, reçu le plaidoyer sans occulter la moindre véhémence. Et elle ne trouva pas ça facile, ni confortable. Certains aspects de l'humanité ne l'étaient pas, elle avait fini par l'apprendre.

"Je ne viens pas vraiment de servir mon cas là hein" soupira Jeffrey, une main exaspérée sur son front.

"Je ne suis pas membre de la police portuaire M. Boghart. J'enquête sur des homicides... et à ce titre, je n'ai, sauf erreur de ma part, aucun élément justifiant une mesure judiciaire à votre encontre"

L'homme leva un regard ahuri. Derrière la vitre sans teint, Korsak pesta, exaspéré.

Jane Rizzoli marchait alègrement sur le protocole.

"Vous êtes libre" dit-elle doucement. Un sourire pacifique sur les lèvres.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit elle-même, attendant le passage du militant sceptique.

"Je peux partir comme ça?

-Ne pas quitter l'état jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête serait une idée judicieuse...

-Avec mes affaires en cours, je peux à peine sortir de mon jardin sans déclencher un plan vigipirate. A juste raison je sais" admit-il avec le sourire.

Il observa la brune avec bienveillance.

"Merci détective" dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-De rien, merci à vous... l'astuce du sucre pourrait servir un jour"

Avec un rire, Jeffrey Boghart passa le seuil de la salle sous le regard pensif de Jane.

Son badge, si solidement attaché à sa ceinture, parfois, lui parraissait dérisoire.


	9. Chapitre 8

A la sortie de l'interrogatoire la brune pouvait sentir son esprit se débattre. A "Coupable ou non?" s'ajoutait "Bien ou Mal?" ou encore "Vrai ou faux?". Des questions bien distinctes en théorie, si souvent confondues en pratique. Et les fois où de tels dilemmes moraux s'étaient confrontés ...elle n'avait pas bien gérer la situation.

Paddy Doyle/ parrain de la mafia irlandaise/ père de sa meilleure amie/ protecteur inconditionnel de sa fille/ assassin de la famille de Sean Cavanaugh/ en était un des meilleurs exemples.

Elle y repensa comme si ces événements dataient d'une autre vie, et pourtant. Maura l'avait haï, se rappela-t-elle preque amusée, au souvenir de leurs conflits explosifs. Mais avec un peu d'honnêteté, elle devait admettre que l'expérience n'avait pas été drôle du tout.

Avait-elle été pire que ce qu'elle vivait maintenant?

Elle avait été plus spectaculaire certainement, plus riche en cris, en mélodrames. Mais Jane pouvait jurer que cette distance froide sur le visage de Maura n'avait rien à envier à son expression de harpie, lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Ce feu là avait fait mal... mais la glace qu'elle avait vue dernièrement lui givrait littéralement l'âme.

Les yeux émeraudes avaient été presque intacts à chaque fois qu'elle les avaient croisé. Intacts de leur dispute, intacts de l'absence. Et ça, Jane pouvait le sentir dans sa poitrine. Mieux encore que les balles qu'elle avait encaissées.

Elle les choisirait à la place sans y réfléchir une seconde.

En marchant vers son bureau, ses idées en désordre, elle capta l'image fugitive qui vibra dans son être. D'une manière différente, mais avec cette profondeur indescriptible.

Sa mère...qui détourna les yeux au contact des siens.

Jane s'arrêta net et ne commanda même pas ses membres quand ils changèrent de trajectoires.

Arrivée au comptoire, Angela lui offrit un sourire fébrile, hésitant.

Jane n'aima pas ça.

"Ma..." dit-elle soucieuse.

Sa mère, baissa les yeux, presqu'au bord des larmes.

"Ma!" dit-elle, inquiète, en cherchant un passage pour la rejoindre, mais la matriarche l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire Jane" expliqua-t-elle pourtant.

Et le Détective regarda sa mère avec indulgence.

"Ma... tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler"

La Rizzoli plus âgée, résista à l'argument au fond de ses yeux.

"Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas correct Jane... Korsak méritait cette place!"

Jane sourit.

Sa mère avait une empathie que le Système policier n'envisageait même pas une seconde.

"Il doit m'en vouloir affirma Angela, triste.

-Parle lui... Parle à Vince... ça ira tu verras.

-Comment ça se fait que toi _tu_ ne m'en veux pas?" interrogea la mère, sceptique.

La brune reçu la question comme une gifle.

"C'est une vraie question?" s'indigna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Sa voix rauque pleine d'outrage.

"J'essaye d'être un peu plus mâture que d'habitude et c'est cette réaction là que je récolte?"

Angela resta dubitative une seconde, puis sourit.

Sa fille, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher sourit aussi, un peu exaspéré. Attachée à cette femme au delà des mots.

"Ma... j'ai passé la phase de la révolte quand je t'ai vu embrassé mon supérieur hiérarchique et que j'ai pris la décision insensée de faire avec. Ca n'a pas été facile, j'ai peut être même souffert d'un syndrôme post-traumatique pendant un moment... mais j'ai surpassé ça. Je crois... hésita-t-elle. Bref, oui cette situation risquait d'être compliquée. Et elle a finit par l'être et la solution est toujours la même: accepter ce qu'il se passe et avancer."

Angela vulnérable regarda sa fille.

"Ca ira Ma" rassura cette dernière, la force qui émanait d'elle s'adoucit en tendresse. Sa voix écorchée pleine de certitude.

"Pouruoi tu as disparue ces derniers temps?"

Angéla Rizzoli, de retour. Jane se crispa et eut un mouvement de recul.

"Si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie et que je ne suis pas au courant, je t'assure Jane moi et ma ménaupose n'allons pas aimer l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre!" menaça l'italienne.

Jane fronça les yeux et leva les deux mains en l'air.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" se défendit-elle.

Angela appuya encore davantage son regard.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Jane sentit son téléphone vibrer. Bouche bée, elle regarda l'expéditeur du message.

Maura Isles.

Elle déglutit, son esprit comme s'il venait de recevoir une douche froide. Elle ouvrit;

 _"Ally est dans mon bureau. Passe si tu veux"_

 _Wow! c'est du rapide..._ pensa Jane en se rappelant de sa requête, faite tout juste la veille. Une sorte d'angoisse lui envahit la poitrine. Par réflexe, elle s'ordonna de rester calme. Elle inspira.

Son coeur en avait vu d'autres pas vrai?

"Ma chérie... tu as vraiment mauvaise mine..."

Jane se tourna vers sa mère, vexée.

"Merci Ma C'est tout à fait ce que j'ai envie d'entendre...

-Est-ce que tu dors? Est-ce que tu manges correctement?"

Le détective soupira. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour gérer ça.

"J'ai quelque chose à faire" dit-elle presqu'absente.

Sans attendre de réponse elle s'éloigna du café vers les ascenseurs.

"Et comment ça se fait que ce Cohle te prend dans ses bras? Hein?" entendit-elle dans son dos.

Jane leva les yeux aux ciel dans un geste excédé. Mais ne se retourna pas.

Quand elle arriva à l'étage en dessous, Jane ajusta le col ouvert de sa chemise. Passa une main dans ses boucles noires. Puis elle entra dans le bureau.

Comme à chaque fois, c'est Maura qu'elle remarqua en premier, glorieuse. La blonde, se leva instantanément, tendue derrière son bureau. Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement ondulés, s'écoulant sur un côté de son visage irisé...sa silhouette soulignée par une robe blanche et noire qui rendait son corps impossible.

"Bonjour..." murmura Jane, le souffle aspiré. Les idées dispersées.

Une expression d'incohérence scientifique s'afficha sur le visage du médecin.

"On s'est déjà vue ce matin Jane...

-Oh?"

La brune avait l'esprit vide. Elle contracta ses pensées. Matin- Arrivée- Cohle- COHLE? la suite dans ces souvenirs était un peu floue Elle força: Korsak-Maura, Frankie- interrogatoire...

"Oui c'est vrai..."recconut-elle embarassée. avec un sourire. Une main dans sa chevelure libre.

Son regard glissa vers la droite. Vers une jeune fille, brune, droite, les yeux fixé vers elle, tendue d'impatience. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore.

"Mais je suis sûre de n'avoir jamais rencontré cette demoiselle auparavant..." dit-elle d'une voix rauque et tendre, en avançant d'un pas.

Maura sentit son coeur râter un battement, ou serrer très fort, elle ne savait pas très bien. Cette expression sur le visage du détective était l'une des plus intenses qu'elle ait jamais pu voir. Parfois il lui arrivait encore de détourner les yeux, submergée l'espace d'une seconde, par cette humanité, primordiale, aveuglante... magnifique qui pouvait surgir du regard de Jane Rizzoli. Comme une eau de neige, fondant sur ses traits.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Amy Armstong j'ai 13 ans et suis élève au Collège St Peter c'est un incommensurable honneur de vous rencontrer Madame Détective Jane Rizzoli"

Jane regarda la main tendue vers elle, surprise, gênée aussi. Elle éclata de rire.

"Madame Détective?... Wow... hum... Jane, simplement Jane ira très bien. Et le vouvoiement n'est pas nécessaire non plus" rassura-t-elle en serrant la main entre la sienne.

Le jeune visage se fronça:

"Mais le vouvoiement est une convention sociale exprimant le cas échéant le respect éminent qu'une personne éprouve pour une autre..."

Jane écouta, stupéfaite, et rit un peu. Ally aurait pu être la fille biologique de Maura.

"Il peut aussi mettre de la distance entre les gens..." expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres, le détective avança et s'installa sur une des chaises près du bureau, attentive au visage déconcerté de l'adolescente.

"Viens, assied-toi" invita-t-elle, la douceur brillant dans son sourire.

Ally, hésitante, accepta.

Et Maura soupira en silence. Jane Rizzoli avait encore réussit avec cette facilité incompréhensible.

Les remparts d'Ally venaient de se disloquer, instantanément. Comme les siens, 5 ans auparavant, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Et de nouveau, la brune avait imprégné chaque once d'air;

Elle s'empêcha d'inspirer, comme si cette présence avait été toxique. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir trouver une bonne raison pour s'en échapper.

"Les résultats des analyses complémentaires que j'ai commandé pour le Détective Shepperd sont arrivés, je vais juste les récupérer auprès de Susie" indiqua-t-elle.

Deux visages se levèrent vers elle et aquiescèrent. Un sourire trouble sur les lèvres, elle déplaça sa silhouette magistrale et sortit.

Avant d'être affectée par son départ, Jane brisa le silence.

"Alors... Maura m'a dit que tu avais quelques questions à me poser..." encouragea-t-elle.

Ally hocha la tête.

"Je t'écoute...

\- Est-ce que vous avez une piste au sujet de la famille assassinée à Dorchester?"

Jane se crispa un peu.

"Pas encore... cette affaire est encore confuse... répondit-elle avec toute l'honnêteté qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

-Est... est-ce que ce n'est pas difficile à vivre?"

Jane regarda la curiosité ingénue dans le regard brun.

"Si... un peu. Parfois on voudrait pouvoir tout savoir. Tout comprendre. Tout découvrir, vite. Mais ça n'est pas toujours possible. On ne peut que faire de notre mieux, et faire avec même lorsque ce n'est pas grand chose." admit-elle, un sourire fuyant sur ses lèvres.

Naturellement Ally baissa les yeux sur les mains du Détective.

"Elles ne se voient presque pas..." commenta la jeune fille.

Jane déglutit. Combien de choses l'adolescente savait à son sujet, au juste? La brune sentit le spasme familier dans son ventre, mais cette fois elle décida de ne pas se laisser emporter par lui.

"Elle ne me font presque plus mal non plus" rassura-t-elle en levant ses mains pour les montrer.

C'est à ce moment que Maura arriva, immédiatement immobile devant la scène. Jane exposant ses cicatrices au regard d'une enfant... L'orage dans ses yeux, palpable. Souriante pourtant.

Elle s'empêcha d'entrer et recula, pour rester, troublée, contre le mur.

"Est-ce que tu as eu peur?" entendit-elle, de l'autre côté.

-J'étais terrifiée"

-Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de quitter ce travail?"

Jane rit un peu.

"Si. Mais si j'arrêtais d'être détective... je crois que j'arrêterais d'être moi-même tu comprends?

-Même si tu risques ta vie?

-Oui, même si je risque ma vie.

-Même si ça fait souffrir les gens qui t'aiment?"

Jane reçut les mots en plein coeur. Maura, derrière le mur, serra les poings et sentit les larmes, déjà dans ses yeux, menacer de couler.

"Hum... commença la brune la gorge serrée, il m'arrive de leur faire du mal...d'agir de manière égoïste".

Le détective eut un mauvais rire intérieur. Il aura fallu une enfant de 13 ans pour lui faire dire ses mots.

"Et c'est difficile... pour mon entourage, arriva-t-elle à poursuivre. Et j'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir, même si je ne le mérite pas toujours.

-Ils ne se fâchent jamais?"

Jane pensa à sa mère qui avait souvent éclaté à ce sujet. Et Maura... qui même énervée, ne lui avait fait aucun reproche.

 _"Est-ce que tu as pensé à un seul d'entre nous?"_ lui avait-elle seulement demandé, une fois. Un jour.

Même après la fausse couche, Maura s'était simplement tenu à son chevet et n'avait rien fait d'autre que la soutenir. Alors que son corps, lui, lui faisait payer le prix de son imprudence.

 _"Jane, il faut commencer à réfléchir à un plan épargne pour le bébé_

 _-Quoi? Maura, il n'est même pas encore né!_

 _-Il n'est jamais trop tôt Jane, tu n'auras pas le courage de t'occuper de la procédure administrative après la naissance... je te connais"_

Jane pouvait se souvenir. Maura avait dû être profondément atteinte par ses choix.

"Ally pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'adolescente parût nerveuse.

"Peut être... que...j'aimerais moi aussi devenir un héros...comme toi.. mais j'ai peur... j'ai peur de faire du mal à ma famille. Ma mère deviendrait sûrement hystérique... et mon père voudrait que je fasse des grandes études..."

Jane se rassembla pour comprendre. Puis sourit.

"Lorsque j'avais ton âge, mon héros... c'était mon père..."

Maura tendit l'oreille, un sourire presque déjà formé sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire là.

"Il était plombier continua Jane. J'adorais partir avec lui pendant ses tournées... je le regardais arriver dans les familles et leur dire: _C'est bon, je vais régler le problème_ imita-t-elle. Et il le faisait toujours, il réglait toujours leur problème...Je rêvais de devenir comme lui. D'aider les gens et de conduire son camion bleu" finit-elle en riant.

La nostalgie entra un peu dans le coeur de Jane. Elle ne parlais quasiment plus à Frank.

"Mais peu importe l'admiration que j'avais pour lui... quand j'ai dû trouver ma propre place je me suis aperçue finalement qu'elle était différente..."

Ally écouta soucieuse.

"Je l'ai su avec certitude Ally, et alors personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher. Personne n'avait le droit de m'en empêcher."

Elle attendit une seconde.

"Est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu veux?"

La jeune fille réfléchit puis hocha négativement la tête.

"Un jour tu le seras et qu'importe où tu sentiras ta place... ce jour là, la certitude t'aidera. Elle t'aidera à convaincre ceux qui doutent, à te convaincre toi même quand ce sera difficile. Elle t'aidera à devenir toi aussi un héros, à ta manière qu'importe ce que tu choisis."

Jane posa calmement une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

Ally ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras, compulsivement. Jane la serra elle aussi.

Maura entra, un sourire sur le visage, et dans sa poitrine, tous les efforts du monde pour faire bonne figure.

Jane se crispa et mit doucement fin à l'étreinte d'Ally. Elle se leva, effleura le visage ingénu.

"Ca ira" rassura-t-elle, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle regarda à peine la blonde lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Un message de Korsak.

"Femme du Dr Fieldman arrivée, salle d'interrogatoire n°2"

La réalité frappa avec rage.

"Il faut que j'y aille" s'excusa-t-elle. Elle caressa affectueusement la tête d'Ally, sourit rapidement à Maura et sortit.

Le bureau resta immobile quelques secondes. La jeune fille encore captivée, relâcha son souffle.

"Tu as eu les réponses que tu voulais? demanda calmement Maura, magistrale derrière son bureau.

-En quelque sorte..." répondit l'adolescente pensive.

"Elle est... plutôt spéciale" dit-elle encore, admirative.

Le médecin légiste sourit fébrilement.

"Oui, confirma-t-elle, elle l'est"


	10. Chapitre 9

"4,V"

Jane regardait l'inscription depuis un long moment, quand Vince arriva à ces côté:

"La graphologie est presque sûre qu'il s'agit de la même personne"

Le visage de la brune réagit à peine. Ils savaient. Ils avaient su dès la première seconde.

"On dirait des références... pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Des chapitres, des alinéas, des versets je n'en sais rien..."

Korsak serra la mâchoire, ses yeux bleux sombres.

"Un code légal? Un texte biblique? Quel rapport avec Pilgrim?"

Jane passa nerveusement les doigts dans sa chevelure.

"Bonne question... Il faut qu'on prenne du recul... "

"Bon...le plus évident pour le moment c'est que l'incident de Pilgrim a une motivation écologique...ou morale. Ce n'est pas Fieldman qui était visé... sa femme ne nous a rien donné de concret qui prouve le contraire. C'est Pilgrim, le nucléaire en général qui était la véritable cible... "

La brune fit quelques pas son regard froncé perdu dans le vide. Elle se tourna vers Vince l'air pensif:

"Il y a... il y a certains épisodes...chercha-t-elle ses mots... certaines références possibles à l'énergie nucléaire dans la bible ... des histoires de cataclysmes qu'on pourrait rapprocher de la bombe atomique..." dit-elle en se rappelant de son éducation religieuse.

Des souvenirs en pagaille, pas tous agréables lui revinrent à l'esprit, elle chercha dans les textes ingurgités dans son enfance, de force.

"L'ancien testament parle de châtiments divins terribles... Sodome et Gomorrhe sont détruites par deux anges qui provoquent une explosion assez impressionnante. Dans le Lévitique, Jéovah promet des souffrances atroces à ces opposants... des symptômes physiques qui ressemblent étrangement aux symptômes donnés par Röntgen. Dans le livre du prophète Zacharie, peut-être que le meurtrier se sert de ces similitudes"

"Je me rappelle que ces scènes me fichaient des cauchemards" se rappela-t-elle.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, fixa le tableau. Elle se remémora les parties exactes des livres.

"Mais les références ne correspondent pas..." se rappela-t-elle, déçue.

Korsak soupira.

"Certains illuminés réinventent la Bible et les évangiles..." proposa-t-il.

Jane eut un rire acide.

"Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude?"

Le Sergent fixa sa coéquipière.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'habitude de voir ça souvent dans ma carrière Jane" raisonna-t-il en pointant du doigts les scènes de crime.

"Tu as raison..." dit-elle en se redressant.

Nerveusement, elle fit quelques pas.

"Si on s'en tient à cette théorie on recherche peut-être un groupe extrémiste, marginal... un courant alternatif et virulent qui se donne la prérogative de punir l'humanité...

-Punir quoi au juste?

-Comme dans l'Ancien testament: Ses excès, son ambition... son arrogance...

-Pourquoi tuer les Garner?" s'énerva Korsak.

Jane acéra son regard ténébreux. Elle réfléchit.

"La dissuasion affirma-t-elle, Dans l'Exode, la dixième plaie d'Egypte est la mort des premiers-nés. _Ecoutez-moi où je tue vos enfants._ Une façon plutôt claire de faire passer un message

-Pourquoi eux?

-Eric Garner est Trader, une fonction qui incarne par excellence le système financier moderne, la luxure... le vice... la clef de voûte qui soutien tout le reste"

Vince pesta les dents serrées. Les enfants... les enfants n'avaient rien à voir avec ça.

"Vue sa virulence, une telle communauté doit avoir un passif reprit Jane. Il faut revoir le spectre de nos recherches, l'élargir et croiser ses informations avec les listes données par Pilgrim. Si cette théorie est la bonne on trouvera des points communs.

-Je vais demander à Nina de faire courir ça... mais qu'est-ce que je lui demande au juste?

-Des faits divers, des attentats revendiqués contre la démesure humaine, contre l'arrogance face à la parole de Dieu...

-A Boston?

-Dans tous le pays...en Europe aussi. Sur les cinq dernières années.

-Elle va dire que je lui demande l'impossible

-Répond-lui que parfois c'est ce que nous devons faire"

Korsak sourit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transmettre le message, le Lieutenant Cavanaugh sortit de son bureau. Le regard des deux hommes se captèrent, celui de Vince devint plus dur à la vue de Rust Cohle, quelques mètres derrière.

"Rizzoli, Korsak" interpella leur chef de cette voix, taillée à même le fer.

"Je viens de recevoir un appel du Chef d'Etat major du 3ème régiment de l'armée américaine... il me demande votre coopération sur une zone sécurisée déclarée ce matin au Nord-Ouest de Boston. Un responsable vous attends sur les lieux"

Avec ça le lieutenant tendit une note à Jane, interloquée. Elle regarda mécaniquement l'adresse.

"L'Etat major? Il ne s'est pas trompé de numéros de téléphone?" railla-t-elle à moitié.

Traité avec l'Armée était comme être Jim et collaborer avec l'oncle Sam. Une utopie en somme.

"Non il avait l'air très sûr de lui. Apparemment c'est en rapport avec l'affaire en cours? J'en sais pas plus."

Le visage de Jane se crispa.

"S'ils nous font faire un aller-retour uniquement pour nous reprendre l'affaire, je leur envoie la facture du temps qu'ils m'ont fait perdre" dit-elle, méfiante en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour prendre les clefs.

Le lieutenant la réprimanda du regard. Derrière lui, elle capta le sourire amusé de Rust Cohle.

Prise dans son tempéramment, Jane baissa les yeux un peu gênée et poursuivit en silence jusqu'à la sortie.

/

 _Schepens Eye Research Institude, 20 Staniford St, North-West Boston_

Korsak gara la voiture en contrebas, à plusieurs mètres de l'impressionnant dispositif qui entourait l'Institut de Recherche Schepens. Jane fonça le regard aux barricades, aux véhicules blindés qui serrés en rangs, s'alignaient dans la rue, tout gyrophare dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » murmura-t-elle, étonnée une seconde avant de se reprendre et de diriger vers l'entrée du périmètre.

Un officier en uniforme, M-16 fermement tenu contre son torse était posté en garde.

« Bonjour, je suis le Détective Jane Rizzoli et voici mon collègue le Sergent Vince Korsak » dit-elle en montrant son badge, imitée par Vince.

Le garde hocha solennellement la tête.

« Suivez-moi »

A ces marnières abruptes, Jane haussa les sourcils, et soupira. Regardant encore une fois autour d'elle

« J'aimerais que nos scènes de crime arrêtent de ressembler à un film de Spielberg » lâcha-t-elle.

Korsak rit un peu, lui aussi impatient que cette confusion cesse.

Il furent bientôt présentés au responsable. Un homme à l'allure auguste et rude.

« Je suis le Second Lieutenant Grass se présenta-t-il. Merci d'être venus »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, scrutant les traits tendus de l'officier.

« Nous avons dû mettre en place la zone rouge ce matin suite à un incident... regrettable dont mon contingent a été informé à 8h03 expliqua-t-il nerveusement. L'Etat major nous a donné la consigne de déployer le protocole de sécurisation prioritaire.

-Je peux voir ça, commenta Jane avec une pointe de sarcasme. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Le gradé détourna le regard et sembla chercher ses mots.

« L'institut Schepens est actuellement en contrat avec le gouvernement dans le cadre de recherches sensibles. Ce matin, le décès du référent principal de cette opération nous a été signalé.

-Qui ? demanda Jane.

-Le Docteur Reza Dana, spécialiste en sciences opthalmiques et auditives » répondit-il.

Jane réfléchit puis soudainement vit l'officier se tendre et se positionner au garde à vous.

« Cheffe fédéral Isles salua-t-il promptement

-Rompez » s'écoula la voix suave.

Jane éberluée se retourna, pour voir Maura. Impeccable, comme elle l'avait laissée au poste de police.

Le docteur observa l'écusson sur l'uniforme de l'officier.

« Bonjour Second-lieutenant...

-Grass Madame.

-Bien Second-lieutenant Grass, pouvez-vous nous conduire auprès de la victime ?

-Bien Madame, veuillez me suivre... »

Devant les deux autres bouche bée, l'officier ouvrit le chemin, suivit par la blonde.

Jane, après une seconde, leur emboitèrent le pas.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Capitaine-coincé t'appelle Madame ? » interrogea-t-elle à vois basse.

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Par équivalence hiérarchique Jane, son colonel et moi avons le même supérieur...

-Qui est ? » demanda la brune, en haussant un sourcil.

Maura gravit les quelques marche du Hall avec une élégance suspendue.

« Le Président des Etats-Unis »


	11. Chapitre 10

« Boston compte parmi les meilleurs centres de recherche du pays, introduit le Sous-lieutenant non sans une certaine fierté. L'armée a souscrit avec certains d'entre eux pour mener des études cruciales d'avant-garde. Le Monde avance vite et il faut préparer l'avenir »

Le groupe passa le dernier contrôle de sécurité, et arriva devant un dispositif électronique impressionnant.

L'Officier Grass réalisa le code et poursuivit son introduction.

« Le Docteur Dana a été mandaté par l'armée pour mener des recherches sur un sujet délicat depuis la Grande guerre. »

A ce nom, Maura réagit, sous le regard attentif de Jane. Tous observèrent lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le laboratoire, spacieux, agité.

« Après la défaite Allemande, les autorités militaires de l'Alliance ont eu accès à des rapports surprenants concernant une expérimentation nommée : Opération Krutcheiv, du nom d'un proche collaborateur de Staline qui a été le premier scientifique à se livrer à ce genre d'études.

-Quel genre d'études ? reprit Jane. A quel sujet ? »

L'officier Grass se tourna instinctivement vers la blonde. Cette dernière, déconcertée prononça la réponse surprise elle même :

« La... La Télépathie indiqua-t-elle le regard froncé, Krutcheiv cherchait un moyen d'infiltrer la propagande communiste en la distillant directement dans les esprits de la population» finit-elle presque dans un murmure.

A ce stade, la brune ahurie se tourna vers le Sous-Lieutenant. Quand elle vit qu'aucun d'eux n'éclatait de rire, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ma vie professionnelle en ce moment est d'un réalisme extatique » commenta-t-elle, attirant le sourire de ses collègues.

« Les résultats de ses rapports sont plus consistants que vous ne le pensez. Les observations faîtes à l'issue du protocole Metzger sont tangibles et lorsqu'elles ont été diffusées au public, la communauté scientifique a dû revoir un certain nombre de ses certitudes. En terme de sécurité intérieure, les Etats-Unis ne peuvent pas se permettre de rester à la traine. Moscou, Berlin, Séoul travaillent déjà depuis des années à cette manière alternative de communiquer, mais ce n'est pas tout. Imaginez-vous que des informations ultra confidentielles puissent être captées directement à la source ? »

Avançant dans le laboratoire, l'officier Grass poursuivit.

« Le Docteur Dana dirigeait une équipe de neurologues et de spécialistes chargés de comprendre comment une information visuelle ou auditive peut être transmise d'un individu à un autre sans interaction sensorielle. »

Une pause.

« Il a été retrouvé mort ce matin par un de ses assistants »

Au milieu de la pièce, gisait le corps du Docteur, cerné des balises de rigueur. Encore une fois, Maura parut touchée par ce spectacle.

« En quoi sa mort concerne-t-elle notre affaire ? » interrogea Jane, qui essayait de structurer l'invraisemblable.

« Suivez-moi »

Les trois collègues obtempérèrent, et se dirigèrent vers une porte conduisant vers ce qui semblait être une arrière-salle. En entrant, les souffles se coupèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? soupira Jane.

-Putain... » articula Vince les dents serrées.

Maura resta seulement immobile, tétanisée.

Devant eux, une salle étonnamment grande, dont les murs étaient recouverts de cages. A l'intérieur, des animaux, chats, chiens, silencieux, prostrés, les yeux vides.

Jane envoya un regard noir à Joseph Grass.

«Aucun comité d'éthique n'aurait permis des expérimentations sur des sujets humains... » justifia-t-il, la voix égale.

-La loi fédérale sur la protection animale interdit l'expérimentation sur les animaux domestiques depuis 1966 ! rétorqua Korsak.

-Sauf intérêt médical prioritaire » remarqua l'officier.

Le Sergent serra les poings à la faille juridique et s'éloigna pour se calmer. La Télépathie ? Un intérêt médical prioritaire ? Jane qui connaissait la sensibilité de son collègue à ce sujet, le regarda avec empathie. Elle même, révoltée dans son ventre.

« Je crois que ça... dit enfin l'officier en pointant du doigt un des murs... vous rappellera quelque chose »

Jane leva les yeux, et la vit. La marque familière laissée par le tueur.

« V, I » en lettre de sang.

« Cette fois-ci je ne sais pas ce qui me débecte le plus » ragea Vince, à peine contenu. Une main sur son épaule, le calma. Il sortit avec hâte.

Suivit de Maura, qui, avec une concentration professionnelle infaillible, se dirigea vers le corps.

Agenouillée près de lui, elle enfila des gants, procédant dans son esprit à l'intégration de toutes les informations troublantes qu'elle venait d'avoir.

A l'approche de ses amis, Maura leva le regard, indécise.

"Je ne sais pas les raisons qu'avait Reza de participer à ce programme, mais c'était un homme responsable et humain.

-Tu le connaissais bien? demanda Jane.

-C'est...c'était un ami de... Ian. Il était avec nous pendant notre mission en Ethiopie. Ils s'est rendu plusieurs fois en zone de guerre pour rendre la vue à des blessés civils..."

Malgré le choc à l'évocation cinglante de Ian Faulkner, Jane parvint à sourire en signe de soutien, Korsak lui aussi fit l'effort de se calmer. La brune hésita à tendre la main en signe de réconfort, mais quelque chose dans son coeur bloqua son geste.

"Je...je ne vois pas de marques défensives, commença Maura, son visage crispé, Aucune lésion évidente mis à part sur la partie occipitale du crâne. La... la victime présente une fracture de l'os cranien survenue avant la mort... elle a d'ailleurs pu être la cause du décès. Un examen plus complet saura confirmer ou infirmer cette hypothèse.

-On dirait qu'il a été surpris et tué par derrière...

-C'est une _possibilité_ Jane"

La brune se tourna vers l'Officier.

"Comment est-ce que quelqu'un a pu s'introduire ici malgré tout ces dispositifs de sécurité?"

Le Haut Gradé parut se tendre et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Nos experts pensent à l'utilisation d'un générateur d'impulsions électromagnétiques, il a pu rendre tous les appareils de surveillances hors-services pendant un certains temps...

-Comme à Pilgrim..." murmura Jane, ramenée aussi inévitablement des années en arrière...A cette affaire qui avait commencé par la mort d'un jeune homme de 20 ans, artiste, faussaire. Géni.

Collin Doyle. Demi-frère de Maura, qui avait fabriqué artisanalement un tel générateur et percé les par-feux les plus performant du pays.

Le départ d'une véritable chronique qui avait tout changé.

" Il doit s'agir d'un engin dernière génération... précisa Grass, si on écarte les gouvernements, seules les organisations terrorristres d'envergure internationale ont les moyens de se procurer une telle technologie. Et seulement quelques rares cerveaux sont capables de la maîtriser "

L'équipe baissa les yeux. Paddy Doyle avait-il eut d'autres enfants au QI capable de basculer le sort du monde? pensèrent-il à l'unisson, avec ironie.

"Est-ce que vous avez pu vous procurer ce que j'ai demandé? demanda la blonde.

-Oui"

D'un geste de la tête, Le Second Lieutenant fit signe qu'on lui apporte l'objet.

Maura se releva, s'approcha et prit le dosimètre entre les mains.

"J'ai besoin que tous les appareils électroniques de la pièce soient éteints pour ne pas créer d'interférence"

Jane confuse, s'approcha.

"Si la combinaison qui a été abîmée à Pilgrim était celle du tueur expliqua Maura, il est possible que ce dernier ait été contaminée directement par les ions radioactifs présents dans l'eau lourde lorsqu'il y a déplacé la victime. Si c'est le cas, alors son corps émet lui même un rayonnement ionisant et on doit pouvoir en retrouver la trace."

Elle alluma l'appareil, réglant les capteurs sur la bonne mesure. L'écran afficha 0,25 d'emblée. Jane sembla attendre une réaction, mais Maura ne fit qu'acérer un regard sceptique.

"D'autres éléments émettent un rayonnement radioactif" dit-elle en s'approchant des diverss ordinateurs et équipements qui parsemaient la pièce.

"Notamment le thorium utilisé dans la fabrication des lentilles optiques" commenta-t-elle, postée devant un microscope. Après avoir pris la mesure ambiante, Maura s'approcha de la victime.

Fixant l'écran digital, elle regarda les chiffres immobiles... puis la graduation s'agita: 0,30... 0,45...0,50... 0,65...

Maura était maintenant agenouillée près du corps:

"Le test est positif" dit-elle.

Jane fronça le regard.

"Bien joué Maur" félicita-t-elle, galvanisée.

Leur deux regards se croisèrent, leurs sourires instinctifs maintenant embarassés, maladroits. La brune détourna le visage.

"Le tueur est en train de mourir statua Jane. Nous vous transferrons les éléments qu'on a... mais à part ça nous n'avons pas grand chose" avoua-t-elle.

Le Second Lieutenant s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

"Nos informaticiens sont formels, aucun des rapports confidentiels n'a été violé... les intérêts de l'armée dans cette affaire s'arrêtent là."

Jane écarquilla les yeux. Vince rit avec amertume.

"La mort du Docteur Dana ne vous importe pas une seconde... commenta-t-elle.

-Il s'agit d'une mort civile détective. A ce titre, elle est l'affaire de la police...Pas de l'armée.

-Sans ce contrat, le Docteur serait sûrement encore en vie... remarqua Jane, sombre.

-L'armée a agit dans les règles, elle n'a obligé personne et a rémunéré dûment les compétences qu'elle a employé... Il n'y a pas de martyr dans cette histoire, détective.

-Martyr? Victime? Héros ou Bouc émissaire? Avec les années j'ai appris qu'il est difficile de trouver un terme adéquat pour nommer un corps quand il est étalé sur le sol"

Les traits acérés de Jane tendirent l'air.

"D'après ce que j'ai pu lire ou entendre Détective, la Police de Boston est tout à fait en mesure de résoudre cette affaire. L'Armée attendra avec impatience le résultat de l'enquête et elle soutiendra évidemment la recherche du responsable de quelque manière que se soit. Nous ne manquerons également pas d'exprimer notre sollicitude à la famille du Docteur qui était un de nos meilleurs collaborateurs

-... Bien sûr..." prononça Jane la mâchoire serrée.

Une seconde lourde passa.

"Bien, vous pouvez dès a présent disposer du corps et des lieux. Le personnel du centre et de nos services ont été fortement encouragés à coopérer et à répondre à vos questions. A l'exception, vous le comprendrez, de celles impliquant un matériel gouvernemental confidentiel. Je me tiens moi même à votre disposition en cas de besoin"

Après des aurevoirs froids, et un salut formel en direction de Maura, le Second-lieutenant se retira, avec la consigne de lever le protocole de sécurité.

"Tout ça pour des foutaises! pesta Korsak, nerveux, au milieu de l'agitation. Le regard plein de dégoût et de mépris.

-La théorie de Krutcheiv est loin d'être un non sens contra Maura soucieuse. Depuis 1960 tous ses détracteurs n'ont pas réussi à expliquer les phénomènes qu'il cite en exemple.

-Quels phénomènes? provoqua le Sergent un rictus amer sur les lèvres.

-Les meutes... chez les loups certaines attaques nécessitent une communication entre les membres séparés parfois de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, obligatoirement silencieuse pour ne pas effrayer leurs proies. Les observations ont envisagé de très nombreuses hypothèses: l'habitude, l'orientation topographique, l'usages de basses fréquences... et aucune d'entre elles n'a été satisfaisante"

Les deux autres la fixèrent, dubitatif.

"En quoi ça concerne le tueur de toute manière? se demanda Jane à voix haute confuse.

-Une nouvelle sentence? ou un nouvel avertissement? contre quoi la maltraitance animale?...proposa Vince, dubitatif lui même.

-Il y a des dizaines d'abattoires autour de Boston... raisonna Jane. C'est la science, l'expérimentation...et si ce type compte tuer à chaque recherche hum... _originale ..._ alors son besoin de contrôle est encore pire qu'on ne le pense..." s'effara Jane.

Vince, tendu baissa les yeux.

"Je vais appeler notre équipe"

A ça il sortit de la pièce, laissant la brune pratiquement seule avec Maura.

Une seconde s'écoula, puis deux... avant que les yeux de la détective ne se tourne vers la blonde.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix rauque pleine de compassion.

Maura hocha la tête seulement.

"Je suis désolée pour ton ami...

-Lui et moi n'étions pas très proches je te l'ai dit rassura la jeune femme, avec effort.

-La mort affecte les gens... c'est normal. Le jour où elle ne le fera plus, ni ton travail ni le mien n'auront de sens..."

A ces paroles, Maura voila son visage d'un sourire. Ses yeux magnétiquements happés par ceux de Jane. Par cette étincelle qui ressemblait au feu. A la vie. Agitée... mais tellement envoutante.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je vais...

-Maura, intérrompit Jane maintenant face à elle. Ecoute... je sais ce que tu vas faire là tout de suite: me claquer la porte au nez... et je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça à chaque fois. J'ai compris. Pas tout, mais assez alors... laisse-moi partir de moi-même... d'accord? Je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler"

Confuse, Maura inspira. Puis hocha la tête.

"Merci mumura la détective, on se voit au bureau"

Avec ça, la brune elle aussi prit la direction de la sortie, sa silhouette taillant l'espace comme une lame. Laissant derrière elle, la blonde le souffle trouble.


	12. Chapitre 11

De retour au post Jane et Korsak affichèrent d'abord leurs visages un peu blêmes, rapidement interpellés par Frankie debout au comptoire du café.

"D'où est-ce que vous revenez au juste? demanda-t-il en voyant leurs mines.

-De _L'île du Docteur Moreaux_ répondit Jane exaspérée.

-Quoi?"demanda son frère perplexe.

Korsak rit un peu à la référence et balaya l'incompréhenion de jeune homme d'un revers de la main.

"Okaaay... Ca ressemble à un de ces moments où la cafféine peut-vous sauver d'un désastre... indiqua le jeune détective.

-Beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de cafféine alors douta Jane face à la difficulté de cette affaire.

-Maaa interpella Frankie, sauve ta fille"

La Matriarche regarda la moue démoralisée de sa fille et éclata de rire. Elle lança la machine puis lança un regard incertain vers Korsak. Celui-ci baissa les yeux nerveusement, son visage virant un peu écarlate.

"Je vais prendre un expresso, comme d'habitude"

Une Angela tout aussi crispée accueillit la commande, l'ambiance tendue pendant de longues secondes. Frankie regarda l'échange absent, puis sa soeur qui afficha le même regret. D'un geste de la tête, elle encouragea sa mère à prendre la parole. Cette dernière inspira puis déposa l'expresso timidement sur le comptoire.

"Je... je suis désolée Vince, à propos de Sean ..."

Cette expression sur son visage, pensa Vince, aurait pu avoir raison de la pire haine. Attendri, vaincu sans vraiment se débattre ; il sourit.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Angela ce sont les aléas de la vie je m'en remettrai...

-J'ai essayé de le convaincre... mais..."

Korsak l'interropit d'un rire amer.

"Le système est une machine... et il préfère faire confiance au plus jeune"

La matriarche fulmina en terminant nerveusement de servir sa fille.

"Et l'expérience alors?"

Aux soupirs amers qui s'élevèrent Jane se crispa.

"Ce type à l'air tellement sûr de lui" commenta Frankie avec dépit.

Jane se força à boire une gorgée brûlante.

"Il l'a toujours été affirma Vince, Cohle a toujours été... à part, comme s'il ne voulait pas se mêler au reste de la brigade"

A l'autre bout, ils regardèrent machinalement Rust Cohle parler avec Canavaugh et un des officiers en chef, sa stature et son visage énigmatique. L'ouverture de son visage mystérieuse.

Son regard balaya soudainement le commissariat pour arriver au comptoire. Il observa les autres, et se fixa sur Jane. Puis il sourit.

Un sourire rendu par la brune avant que la conversation ne le happe de nouveau. Jane regarda alors ses collègues qui lui jetèrent des regards noirs.

Elle ne vit même pas Maura arriver, d'habitude attentive à ses moindres signes.

"Un problème?" s'énerva-t-elle.

En face, le gène Rizzoli se crispa de la même manière. Frankie bomba le torse, la provocation dans le regard.

"Tu as l'air de bien aimer Cohle sous-entendit Frankie, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait au juste. Il n'y avait que cette aversion qu'il pouvait sentir. Et cette frustration quand sa soeur fraternisait avec l'ennemi.

Maura entendit et se figea. Captée d'emblée.

"Bien l'aimer? Je lui ai à peine parler ce matin...et on ne s'était pas vu depuis 10 ans! Je ne sais pas si je l'aime bien!

-A en croire tes sourires Jane, tu as l'air beaucoup plus décidée que ça... alors que ce type prend la place de Korsak!"

La colère était presque tout à fait libre dans les yeux de Frankie. Et Jane la vit, elle regarda son ancien co-équipier qui sans mot dire baissa les yeux. Sa mère elle garda le silence mais l'affronta sans faillir.

Jane ahurie, leva des sourcils effarés.

"Vous êtes sérieux? dit-elle en se levant. Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle encore.

Les sourcils cette fois se froncèrent.

"Est-ce qu'on est au moins sûrs qu'il ait choisit d'être là? Qui d'entre vous est sûr? Et qui a posé la moindre foutue question?"

A l'agressivité brûlante, les autres déglutirent. Perturbés.

"Les ressources humaines font de la merde avec leurs agents depuis toujours, ils bougent et casent pour protéger leurs culs"

Langage Jane" intervint Maura l'oeil acéré.

Jane se renfrogna:

"Leur postérieur... corrigea-t-elle en inspirant fort. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils déguisent une mesure disciplinaire. Peut-être qu' il n'a pas eu le choix! On sait tous ce qu'il a fait en Louisiane, et les co... le courage qu'il lui a fallu pour le faire"

L'italienne leva un doigt vers Vince: "Et si il a fait les choses dans les règles Korsak, c'est à Cavanaugh que tu dois demander pourquoi il ne t'a pas nommé à sa relève. Il aurait pu et s'il ne l'a pas fait ça vous regarde toi et lui, d'homme à homme"

Le bleu dans le regard de Vince vacilla.

"Un nouveau membre a été affecté à cette brigade et oui la moindre des choses ait qu'il ait au moins UN visage amical. Et je fais un effort parce que... parce que Frost n'est plus là pour nous sauver la face quand cet endroit à l'air rempli de trous du culs imbus d'eux même"

Avant que Maura puisse dire quoique se soit, Jane l'arrêta d'un geste. Buvant ensuite nerveusement une gorgée de café elle reposa son gobelet.

"Nous avons tous, un jour, eu besoin du bénéfices du doute dit-elle doucement. Et Barry ne demandait jamais aucun compte."

Avec ça, la détective fit volte face et s'éloigna.

Les autres choqués la regardèrent mal à l'aise. Ce sourire surgissant si fort dans leur mémoire: Frost, qui n'avait certainement pas eu des débuts faciles, et qui avait fini par leur enseigner à tous la chaleur humaine, à en pleuvoir, et la gentillesse quoiqu'il en coûte.

Les coeurs se serrèrent à suffoquer les poitrine. Jane gravait à même les murs, la mémoire de son co-équipier. Une tâche qui leur nouèrent la gorge.

"Le corps vient d'être admis à la morgue, je transmettrais mon rapport dans quelques heures" prévint Maura, forçant sur sa voix pour qu'elle reste égale.

Vince, décomposé, acquiesça seulement, leur deux regards s'effleurant à peine. Puis la blonde fusa vers l'ascenseur, son esprit en désordre.

Elle n'avait pas aimé le sergent Cohle non plus, pour des raisons qui l'espace d'une seconde lui donnèrent la nausée.

Elle se souvint:

 _"Est-ce que ça va Doc?_

 _-Oui...merci Barry._

 _-C'est la demande en mariage de Casey c'est ça?"_

 _Maura avait de nouveau sentit sa façade prête à céder aux larmes. Le Détective Frost avait penché vers elles un regard tendre._

 _"Parle-lui... Jane n'y voit pas clair dans cette situation...elle a peut-être besoin d'entendre ce que tu as à lui dire..._

 _-C'est... c'est impossible Barry.._

 _-L'amour n'est pas impossible Doc... il est peut être rare... mais c'est justement une sacrée bonne raison d'essayer..."_

Que penserait Barry Frost d'elle aujourd'hui?

Et que penserait-il d'eux? se demandait Jane encore déstabilisée. Depuis qu'il était mort il lui semblait que les choses était devenues pires... plus désordonnées... plus complexes. Cavanaugh, le seul Chef qu'elle avait connu depuis le début de sa carrière... son mentor au même titre que Vince allait juste... partir. Maura... Maura allait probablement bientôt organiser le mariage de ses rêves. Avec Jack. Et elle... et elle avait laissé 5 morts se produire sans mettre la main sur le coupable. Sans avoir le moindre suspect.

Son poing frappa le bureau dans un bruit sourd. Nina près d'elle sursauta. Jane s'excusa du regard, puis au sourire indulgent elle soupira devant l'écran blafard de son ordinateur, et devant le tas de copies et de notes qui s'étaient accumulées sur le bureau au cours des dernières heures.

Sous prétextes religieux, les incidents avaient pulullé dans l'histoire: des fusillades, des attentats, des manifestations meurtrières contre le mariage gay ou le divorce, contre l'avortement, contre le développement du clônage, l'empire du système financier, le 11 septembre bien que revendiqué par les islamistes, en restait sans doute l'exemple le plus traumatique. La démesure du libéralisme avait cristallisé la haine et la violence aux milieux de clâmeurs scandant l'amour, la vie, la morale et Dieu. Et les victimes s'étaient accumulées, parmi celles sacrifiées pour défendre de véritable vies humaines. La levée de la peine de mort, la libération d'otages, la sauvegarde environnementale face aux géants d'acier. Ceux là avaient scandé le même discours. Sûrement en y croyant aussi fort.

La violence avait été partout, pourtant.


	13. Chapter 12

Jane avait bien dégagé des faits divers certains réseaux fondamentalistes, des noms évoquant chacun le ciel et sa lumière, sur des pages qu'on aurait cru rouge sang, comme ces messages laissés sur les murs par le tueur.

L'humanité avait clairement perdu le fil, le contrôle, quelque part au milieu de toutes ces folies. Et pour combattre l'horreur, elle engendrait l'horreur. Et Jane, symbole de la justice, sentait son coeur se fendre.

"J'ai quelque chose..."

Le détective se tourna vers Nina, les yeux presque humides.

"Le Docteur Röntgen n'a pas été totalement honnête... Pilgrim était apparemment sur le point de subir une procédure d'enquête de l'IFSN, l'Inspection Fédérale de la sécurité nucléaire..."

La brune reprit consistance, et fronça le regard encourageant sa collègue à poursuivre.

"Une plainte a été déposée en 2009 par ECOgreen, une ONG écologique, qui a apporté la preuve d'un défaut de construction sur le chantier de réfection de l'aile Est... un problème de micro fissures dans les soudures fixant le système de refroidissement... "

Jane força sa mémoire.

"L'aile Est? C'est là où on a retrouvé Fieldman...

-Je me suis permise d'entrer dans sa boîte mail... leur service de relation ne nous a pas tout transmis, je viens de récupérer des mails envoyés par ECOgreen... il y a quatre ans. Ils dénoncent l'avarie et demandent à Fieldman de réparer le problème... Apparemment c'est lui qui a supervisé les travaux."

Nina Holiday parcourut les différents courriers.

"Fieldman a d'abord tout nié en bloc informa-t-elle, mais ECOgreen avait des éléments solides... un de leur membre avait infiltré la boîte de sous traitance qui a réalisé les soudures... ils avaient tout: photographie, photocopie des rapports... Leur correspondance a été régulière durant les quatre dernières années... jusqu'à ce que l'IFSN soit saisie...

-Tu es sûre que Röntgen était au courant?

-Certains courriers ont été supprimés il y a moins de 24h... Il a bien fallu qu'on en donne l'ordre"

Jane pesta.

'Imprime tout. On va leur rendre visite dès demain, voir comment ils justifient de s'être payé nos têtes"

Nina acquiesça puis pensa:

"Je ne sais pas si... ces éléments pourront être pris en compte lors de l'instruction s'inquiéta-t-elle... en l'absence de...

-Commission rogatoire? demanda Jane avec le sourire. L'impossible ne suit pas troujours le protocole Nina, on saura faire sans. L'important c'est la vérité."

La jeune agent sourit. Quitter Chicago avait été un choix de carrière audacieux. Mais elle était de plus en plus certaine d'avoir fait le bon.

"Bonsoir Agent Holiday"

Elle leva les yeux à la voix reconnaissable, cristalline, pour sourire à nouveau.

"Bonsoir Docteur Isles"

La blonde canonique tourna son regard vers le détective.

"Jane... voici le rapport préliminaire de l'autopsie réalisé sur le Docteur Dana." tendit-elle.

La brune s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge, avant de prendre le dossier.

"Une...hum... cause du décès?

-Le choc occipital qui a causé une commotion plutôt sévère du lobe cérébrale. L'hémorragie interne a provoqué la mort de manière presque instantanée."

Jane acquiesça.

"Une arme du crime?

-Un object anguleux, de forme tétraèdre, abattu sur la victime avec une très grande force.

\- La volonté de tuer le Docteur ne fait pas de doute...

\- A ce sujet j'ai de nouveau, j'ai retrouvé de nombreux cheveux exogènes sur les vêtements de la victime.. l'équipe de techniciens en également relevé sur les lieux du crime... le tueur semble effectivement présenter les symptomes du syndrôme d'irradiation aigue... ils perds une quantité de cheveux tout à fait anormale "

Le regard de Jane s'alluma d'espoir.

"Une identification ADN?

-Difficilement... l'irradiation a altéré la structure même du tissu génétique, j'ai envoyé des échantillons au laboratoire le plus performant de Boston, en espérant qu'il trouve un segment d'ADN exploitable..."

Les yeux noirs se froncèrent. Puis se levèrent vers le médecin.

"Merci pour ces informations"dit-le détective, d'une voix professionnelle.

La blonde tiqua à la distance, à l'attention de Jane déviée vers le rapport de manière fulgurante.

 _"...tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça... alors laisse moi partir de moi-même... d'accord?"_

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa poitrine, cinglant.

"De rien" répondit-elle, un sourire poli sur les lèvres. Alors qu'elle fit volte-face elle entendit:

"A tout à l'heure Docteur Isles..."

Elle s'attarda seulement une seconde:

"A tout à l'heure Nina"

Puis elle partit.

Jane laissa échapper son souffle, son coeur encore plus tendu, sûre pourtant qu'il avait traversé le pire. Mais il lui restait manifestement beaucoup de chemin à faire... Maura avait prit une décision plutôt claire. Et elle n'avait qu'à tenter de prendre le train en route...

 _"Une minute,_ pensa-t-elle, _à tout à l'heure?..."_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _"Merde! Le Gala!"_


	14. Chapitre 13

Sur le chemin du retour, Maura pensa.

 _"laisse-moi partir de moi-même... d'accord? Je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler."_

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Jane partirait... Partirait-elle vraiment? La blonde sentit sa respiration devenir chaotique.

Elle avait perdu son calme, l'autre soir, et avait obéit à des pulsions irrationnelles.

" _Si tu veux des réponses Jane... si ce n'est que ça... viens les chercher"_

Elle soupira, de remors, de colère. De crainte. Elle avait lutté si fort pour préserver sa relation unique avec Jane. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour prendre soin, protéger ce lien qui lui était devenu indispensable.

Et si... et si, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle devait perdre Jane?

Si, conserver leur bulle n'était finalement pas dans l'ordre des choses?

Elle se crispa encore.

Puis, mécaniquement, elle se rappela comme elle avait appris à faire: elle avait totalement survécu aux derniers jours. Aux dernières semaines même. Elle avait gardé sa vie, avait même avancé sans trop penser à Jane une fois passées les portes de chez elle. Elle avait vécu... pour elle-même, avec Jack, et Ally. Elle avait ri, apprit une chose ou deux sur la théorie électromagnétique de Maxwell. Mille au moins sur la complexité ténue de l'adolescence.

Elle avait pu concrètement imaginer ce qu'était être mère. Et avait vu ce qu'était être père. Un père sans préoccupation du bout du monde. Sans culpabilité, sans angoisse. Sans autre aspiration qu'être là.

Quand cela avait-il été suffisant? Quand avait-elle pensé que cela puisse suffire, à qui que ce soit?

Quand avait-elle eu cette confiance?

Jamais. Et après tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, traversé intérieurement, elle avait vu en face le manque désespéré de cette paix là. Dans les déchirements qu'elle avait tus, dans ces larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas pu verser. Et dans ces cris qu'elle avait sentis prisonniers de sa gorge.

Elle inspira.

Elle faisait le bon choix.

Et Jane avancerait comme elle. Elles y arriveraient toutes les deux. Et il n'y avait là rien de mal.

Elle arriva chez elle, ouvrit et regarda sa maison vide. La chaleur Rizzoli avait effectivement déserté l'air, même l'empreinte inexprimable d' Angela se dissipait des murs. Elle sourit aux souvenirs de la matriarche derrière le comptoire. Et irrémédiablement d'autres images lui vinrent.

Celles de ce regard sombre, insondable. Habité de ténèbres et d'une tendresse à faire vibrer toutes les peaux.

 _"En tant que meilleure amie... et médecin...Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service? avait-demandé Jane, allongée sur le sofa._

 _-N'importe quoi... demande-moi juste..._

 _-Tu pourrais me plonger en coma artificiel?" avait suppliée la brune, à bout, exaspérée de rester encore une journée sans rien faire._

 _Maura avait éclaté de rire, quand bien même elle avait encore une fois, sentit tout s'effrondrer devant le corps inerte de Jane allongée sur son lit d'hopital, ce jour là où le sort avait failli tout lui prendre._

 _"Je vais plutôt aller à la Morgue..._

 _-UN simple, minuscule, insignifiant coma... est-ce que c'est vraiment trop demander?"_

Maura rit encore, dans ce silence si différent. Presqu'impropre.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit son armoire, la blonde contempla le choix qu'elle devait faire. Plusieurs solutions était possibles... deux pour être exacte.

Une robe Saint Laurent, noire, encore une fois à l'éminence de l'élégance. Et une autre, provocatrice comme pouvait l'être Versace, de cette manière unique, aiguisant ses formes d'un bleu hypnotique.

Elégance ou provocation?

Elle se demanda avant de choisir. Avant d'hésiter moins d'une seconde. Elle prit son vêtement, véritable oeuvre d'art haute couture... à peine effleurée par une question pourtant cruciale.

Qui voulait-elle provoquer au juste?


	15. Chapter 14

_Toc toc toc..._

Maura, apprêtée, ouvrit à Jack L'ingénieur perdu dans ses pensées, sembla se ressaisir, pour encore perdre le fil en découvrant la femme qui lui avait ouvert.

"Bonsoir Jack.

-Bonsoir... Maura tu es... juste éblouissante..

-Merci... tu es également très élégant" complimenta-t-elle.

Derrière eux, arriva la limousine, juste à l'heure.

"Est-ce que tu prêt à partir?

-Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être" répondit-il nerveusement.

Maura sourit encore avec indulgence et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras et lorsqu'elle eut fermé, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture.

Jack inspira, rassuré ou intimidé encore plus, difficile à dire. A son bras, se trouvait une femme irréelle. Son rêve d'adolescent, incarné, plus vrai que nature. Et il connaissait bien cette sensation qui tentait de lui glaçer les veines. Ce doute perfide qu'un jour, il ouvrirait stupidement ses paupières pour découvrir que tout ça n'avait été qu'un fantasme...

Il se rappela ces mots que ses victoires, et ses échec surtout, son divorce, lui avaient appris. La seule phrase poétique qu'il avait pu retenir dans toute son existence:

"Qui craint de souffrir souffre déjà de ce qu'il craint"

L'angoisse n'épargnait rien. Bien au contraire, elle prenait les failles et les muait en gouffre. Et cette peur que Maura lui échappe jouait avec ses nerfs depuis leur second rendez-vous. Tendu, il ouvrit la portière, laissa entrer sa cavalière avant de s'installer à son tour. La moiteur de ses mains n'arrangea rien à l'atmosphère qui demeura silencieuse. A plusieurs reprises, il fixa la blonde partagé entre être subjugué ou perturbé par son air absent.

Maura resta rivée vers la fenêtre la plus grande partie du trajet, exception faite des quelques sourires qu'elle offrit à Jack. Oh, elle pouvait ressentir l'indulgence, sincère, pour la nervosité peinte sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle était en fait, plus que surprise de ne pas la ressentir elle aussi.

A d'autres moments, n'importe lesquels, elle aurait été sans doute mortifiée, à se sentir crispée et proche de la nausée.

Mais elle n'appréhendait pas ce qui allait suivre, incertaine pourtant de tout ce qui aurait crispé son ventre. Son esprit était attaché ailleurs ou juste incapable de se focaliser vraiment.

Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta devant le Hilton Palace, elle inspira simplement un grand coup et sortit avec grâce. Jack à sa suite, elle fit quelque pas... se tint d'abord immobile indécise... puis à la vue du visage souriant, un sourire sincère l'éclaira elle aussi.

"Mère... " prononça-t-elle d'un enthousiasme spontané.

Elle s'approcha et prit Constance Isles dans une étreinte d'une affection sans façade, et les bras de sa mère, l'enlacèrent de la même manière. Tenant sa fille à bout de bras, Constance admira la silhouette parfaite:

"Il est parfois frustrant de savoir que mes gènes n'ont pas contribué à cette perfection... commenta-t-elle, admirative, souriante.

-Les gènes ne font pas tout mère... rassura Maura, touchée.

-Je confirme... je peux aisément voir l'air de famille" intervint Jack resté en retrait.

Et il n'aurait pas pu dire plus vrai: l'envergure quasi oppressante, magnétique... d'une froideur sculpturale. Mère et fille partageait la même prestance inhumaine.

"Je te présente Jack Armstrong..." offrit Maura.

Le regard azur, bleu-glace, parcourut le jeune homme avec une précision exercée. Constance Isles avança et tendit sa main à Jack.

"Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Jack, je dois avouer avoir eu une revue quasi exhaustive de votre CV... et bien peu de choses vraiment intéressantes sur vous... dévoilà-t-elle avec franchise.

-Mère!" Admonesta sa fille.

 _"Ma mère... est plutôt une femme directe, voire abrupte parfois..."_ avait prévenu Maura. Jack allait immanquablement découvrir à quel point, il pouvait le sentir.

"Je ne dis que la stricte vérité chérie se défendit l'artiste. J'aurais aimé quelques observations plus... humaines. Je suis fatiguée du formalisme dans cette famille!"

Maura rit.

"Ce soir sera l'occasion de combler ces ...lacunes regrettables... invita-t-elle

-Bien concéda Constance, il me tarde d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le compagnon de ma fille dit-elle avec enthousiasme en regardant Jack.

Celui-ci, encore impressionné, ne put que sourire et acquiescer formellement, ses mains tremblantes figées le long de son costume.

Constance Isles après ces politesses de rigueur regarda aux alentour.

"Où est Jane?" demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

Maura se crispa, pour ses propres raisons, et par égard pour Jack. L'omniprésence de Jane dans sa vie avait laissé peu de place au jeune homme. Magré ses efforts, il semblait que la résurgence de la brune soit inévitable.

"Elle viendra au Gala de son côté...

-Oh" répondit la matriarche, la déception inscrite sur son visage.

"Dépêchons-nous alors!" se hâta-t-elle.

Les trois s'installèrent de nouveau dans la voiture et Constance intriguée, observa l'atmosphère. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Quoi exactement? Il était trop tôt pour le dire, elle ne doutait pas, seulement, que les prochaines heures lui réserverait des surprises.

/

Une fois arrivés, les trois convives ne purent que reconnaître les efforts déployés pour cette soirée. La mairie de Boston s'était métamorphosée.

L'entrée des femmes Isles fut des plus remarquées, saluée par moult personnalités publiques et politiques, en relation avec la Fondation et ses activités. Jack, près de Maura, fit une figure tout à fait honorable au milieu de ces politesses contraignantes, au grand plaisir de la blonde qui savait cette partie de sa vie délicate à gérer.

C'est finalement contente qu'elle atteint le groupe formé par l'équipe de la BPD, heureuse aux visages familiers qui lui sourirent. Constance se précipita dans les bras d'Angéla, dans des retrouvailles maternelles exubérantes. Suivies d'accolades complices entre Maura et ses collègues. Jack, serra les mains, souriant, ouvert malgré ses appréhensions. Avec une aisance louable, il intégra les conversations, fébrile certes, mais sociable.

Des minutes passèrent, chaleureuses, ponctuées de rires inimitables. Puis une clameur, d'abord imperceptible, s'éleva, percée d'une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Tous sourirent inconsciemment et se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Maura, elle, sentit son ventre se tendre.

Quand Jane apparut finalement, les yeux s'écarquillèrent, et les souffles, tous les souffles, se coupèrent.

"Wow" murmura seulement Frankie.


	16. Chapter 15

Maura connaissait Jane depuis cinq années, et si elle allait au bout de cette affirmation, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un être humain aussi profondément.

Aucune relation de couple n'avait même approché les spectres si différents, parfois invraissemblables, de leur expérience. Ni en diversité, ni même en terme de temps. Jane Rizzoli était inquantifiable à de nombreux titres, tous probablement.

Et des instants comme ceux là, avaient été rares, mais à chaque fois, Maura avait sentit ce mélange d'émotions inédit. L'admiration, spontanée et simple. L'ardeur, fulgurante qui traversait son corps. Et ce pincement, cette amertume qui était finalement la partie la plus déplaisante de ces moments.

Ceux, où Jane choisissait de rappeler à âme qui vive, qu'elle était en puissance, une véritable gravure de mode.

Les doigts experts du médecin, se crispèrent insensiblement sur le crystal de la flûte de champagne qu'elle tenait. Sa langue cueillit de nouveau le goût âcre sur ses lèvres.

Jane était prodigieuse. Fluide comme une eau sauvage. Aussi pure. D'une pureté que la nature aurait pu engendrer en mille ans, plus peut être, à ouvrager son miracle pour tailler cette finesse au millimètre près. Jusqu'à ces proportions rigoureusement parfaites... ceintrées dans cet uniforme qui n'inspirait plus aucune révérence à la loi.

La brune avait été particulièrement téméraire ce soir. Subtilement certes, mais avec une efficacité ravageuse. Son chignon, bas, rigoureux, soulignait seulement son décolleté qui imitait la nonchalance-mais impossible en réalité, que les 3 boutons défaits de son chemisier n'aient pas été calculés pour capter les regards... et les laisser pantelants, presque honteux d'être happés par si peu... et d'être si avides d'en voir plus. Et si, fébrile, le regard tentait de fuir... ce n'était que pour tomber dans d'autres pièges. Ceux des yeux sombres et ténébreux, soulignés de noir, et des lèvres d'un rouge mât d'une sobriété à cet instant au bord de la décence. Et le comble, l'estocade quasi suffocante, devaient être ces talons aiguilles que Jane Rizzoli rendait toujours létalemen envoûtant

Maura expira.

"Jane!"

Constance Isles serra la brune dans ses bras, et cette dernière, le sourire tendre, lui rendit son étreinte. Une scène impossible pendant 32 ans, pensa la blonde, inexpressive. Mais qui est-ce-que le facteur Rizzoli avait laissé indemne?

"Tu es magnifique! explosa la mère, émue.

-Et moi qui pensait devoir porter une robe Dior pour espérer entendre ce genre de choses! taquina le détective.

-Dior? Ca n'a pas de sens très chère, leur dernière collection est tout à fait excentrique" raisonna Constance.

Jane éclata de rire.

"Vous êtes radieuse"

L'instant se posa, une seconde et les deux regards souriants se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Constance Isles avait rarement éprouvé une reconnaissance aussi intense au cours de sa vie. La brune avait su changer l'immuable et la délivrer de sa propre cage.

"Comment ça se fait que tu ne me fais jamais des compliments pareils?" interrompit Angela, ses yeux froncés vers sa fille.

"Peut-être à cause des traumatismes émotionnels que tu m'infliges chaque jour Ma?" rétorqua Jane.

Et l'assemblée éclata de rire. Jane regarda sa mère.

"Mais tu l'es, tu es radieuse " dit-elle doucement.

Les deux Rizzoli se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Toi aussi ma fille" murmura la plus âgée.

Quand elles relâchèrent leur étreinte, Jane fit face à Jack. Son ventre se crispa.

"Bonsoir Jack offrit-elle

-Bonsoir" salua-t-il en souriant.

Ils échangèrent une accolade brève. Jane acquiesça en direction de Maura pour la saluer, et sourit à Korsak.

"Tu es encore restée scotchée au dossier hein? taquina-t-il.

-Nina... a trouvé des informations intéressantes se justifia-t-elle.

L'agent Holiday particulièrement bien apprêtée elle aussi, se raidit, puis se pencha vers Frankie.

"Est-ce qu'elle vient de me faire indirectement un compliment? demanda-t-elle, où est-ce qu'elle vient de me jeter en patûre"

Frankie parut réfléchir sérieusement, puis répondit en hochant positivement la tête:

"La patûre"

Jane frappa son frère à l'épaule.

Et Maura observa. Elle captura cette sensation familière lorsque les rires fusèrent encore.

Moins de 10 min et Jane Rizzoli avait encore emplit l'espace, avec cette aisance unique. Elle contempla pendant des secondes suspendues, les manières de la brune et put déceler des dizaines de signes traduisant l'assurance. Son sourire, lumineux, sa posture, calme. Ses gestes, libres, et le contact de ses mains, que Jane n'autorisait que très rarement. Détendu, le détective revêtait ce charisme qui ce soir troublait inévitablement Maura, fort. Trop peut être.

La blonde savait ce que ce halo provoquait sur une peau. Elle savait la sensation de se trouver sous son emprise. Elle s'était tenue dans ce périmètre envoûtant des soirées entières, enivrée, comme captive d'une entrave intérieure et invisible.

Incapable de sortir de la portée de Jane, aimantée, elle avait vécu soumise désespéremment à cette circonférence absurde, appeurée d'en sortir, et d'être, comme ce soir même, debout à l'extérieur.

Elle inspira, but une gorgée, sourit sans comprendre à la discussion qui avait lieu près d'elle. Figée sur Jane, elle détourna pourtant le regard, et camouffla l'émotion sur ses traits. La voix rauque s'imisça dans son épide dorsale, et la beauté magnétique de Jane ce soir, rendait sa concentration difficile.

"Bonsoir Détective"

Cette voix là la figea, et lui fit tourné immédiatement le regard.

"Bonsoir Maître répondit la brune, en ravalant sa surprise.

-Natasha" corrigea la femme qui se tenait désormais devant Jane.

Natasha Ramirez, attorney mandataire de la ville de Boston, bras droit du procureur, redoutable, intelligente. Et manifestement attirée par Jane depuis leur première rencontre.

Maura se crispa. La femme aux charmes hispaniques, était d'une élégance remarquable ce soir, sa posture prédatrice habituelle exacerbée au contact de Jane, comme toujours. Natasha Ramirez avait su construire sa carrière dans un milieu politisé et dominé par les hommes.

Autre chose que le médecin pouvait comprendre.

La détermination était définitivement un trait fort du caractère de l'avocate, évident dans une salle d'audience, ça Maura avait eu l'occasion de le voir, et très clair aussi devant les personnes qu'elle voulait dans son lit. A chaque reprise, elle avait littéralement mangé le détective du regard.

Jane avait été mal à l'aise, souvent, d'ailleurs elle et Maura en avaient ri.

Mais cette fois, le regard de la brune était différent, plus sombre, plus sûr.

Et la réaction de Maura elle aussi était différente. Plus amère. La blonde avait pourtant déjà eu son quota de trouble émotionnel pour ce soir.

"Comment se porte la Justice de Boston? demanda Jane, poliment.

-Au mieux, en grande partie grâce au concours de votre département. Lorsque les dossiers arrivent sur mon bureau...la majeur partie du temps ce qu'il me reste à faire se rapproche outrageusement d'une formalité"

Un compliment, rare entre ces lèvres, trop mielleux pour être tout à fait sincère. Vince ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

"J'apprécie d'ailleurs la diminution du nombre d'insultes dans les rapports" lança l'avocate.

L'étincelle satirique dans le regard séducteur n'échappa pas au détective, qui sourit à la boutade.

 _"Un chat est un chat Maître, un salopard est un salopard!"_ avait-elle répondu la première fois que l'avocate lui avait reproché son langage fleuri.

"Je suis contente que mes efforts soient remarqués" répondit-elle, son sourire intense.

Et sa réponse chargea l'air. Jane Rizzoli ne répondait jamais à la séduction. Elle bottait en touche, toujours. Ce changement surprit tout le monde: l'assistance, Angela, qui écarquilla les yeux.

"Ils le sont" offrit l'autre. Natasha prit le temps de parcourir délibérément Jane de bas en haut, avant de lever un sourcil séducteur et de murmurer:

"Chacun d'entre eux" précisa-t-elle.

Jane inspira, perplexe. Que devait-elle faire au juste? Question presque absurde. Indédite dans ce genre de situation où elle avait toujours su quoi faire. Pourquoi se questionnait-elle maintenant?

 _Parce que tout part en vrille_ pensa-t-elle. Sean, Maura, le monde... sa vie depuis sans doute plus longtemps qu'elle ne pensait. Tenir les rangs était une illusion... tenir la route devait être ce genre de mensonges qu'on se raconte pour se sentir mieux. La vie au final se désagrégeait sans demander son reste.

Un sentiment étrange de liberté transcanda Jane, sombre, addictif. Elle sourit.

"Les efforts donnent soif... commença-t-telle... je n'ai pas encore de verre...et...le vôtre est vide"

Natasha Ramirez sourit.

"Je propose que l'on remédie à cette situation...innacceptable.

-De manière urgente" surenchérit Jane.

"Le bar est de l'autre côté...

-Je vous suis

-Escorter Jane Rizzoli? pointa l'avocate avec humour, quelque chose me dit que c'est une expérience atypique...

-Vrai admit Jane. Mais atypique n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose si?"

La brune recula d'un pas et sans en dire plus, la jeune femme souriante ouvrir le chemin. Natasha chercha une seconde dans le regard ténébreux. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour le détective? et jusqu'à quel point? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.


	17. Chapter 16

La soirée s'étira comme la brume, en minutes lentes et confuses. Maura se sentit ivre, ivre de désordre. Au milieu du faste qui aurait pu être une seconde nature, elle se sentit pourtant orpheline. Déracinée du sol, isolée des murs. Et des gens...

Sa solitude n'avait pas été aussi mordante depuis des lustres. Et cette réminiscence lui donna une impression claustrophobe. Elle força pour contrôler son souffle et son rythme cardiaque. Son sourire cordiale et sa posture altière.

Jane.

Elle devait absolument se concentrer et se défaire d'elle. A l'autre bout de la salle, la brune parlait avec d'autres. D'autres anonymes pour la blonde, focalisée seulement sur la jeune femme qui se tenait près du détective, debout avec cette assurance glorieuse, incandescente même, à chaque regard de Jane, à chaque murmure glissé à son oreille, à chaque sourire.

Sean Cavanaugh prononça son discours de rigueur, dans lequel il remercia ces visages qui si souvent avaient servi la justice. Toute son équipe. Vince. Frost, douloureusement absent. Maura. Et Jane, évidemment sous des applaudissements intenses. Même là Natasha Ramirez capta la lumière, celle débordant du détective sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Eblouissante lorsque dans l'espace infime qui les séparait, la brune se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire. L'avocate étendit sa main pour la toucher, passa son bras autour du sien et parut se blottir dans sa présence.

A ce geste, des regards nerveux se tournèrent vers Maura et la blonde se crispa à avoir la nausée.

Vince chercha la colère sur ses traits, Frankie plus sensible, la peine seulement. Angela scruta tout, à l'affût du moindre signe.

Jack, les observait, l'air confus. Maura se rassembla pour faire bonne figure. Que trouvait-elle le plus troublant au juste?

L'image d'une autre près de Jane?

Où la réaction des autres? Sans doute plus révélatrice que tous ses débats intérieurs. Que toutes ses questions vaines. Que toutes ces fuites épuisantes.

L'éventuelle bisexualité de Jane n'avait jamais trouvé de signe tangible.. Evidente? Simplement tacite ou évitée? ignorée? ou alors dérisoire? Les raisons du tabou paraissaient multiples, changeantes. Si Maura parfois avait senti le besoin de savoir brûler dans son ventre, elle n'avait pas transgressé l'interdit. Quitte à en ravaler les spasmes, quitte à en perdre le sommeil des nuits entières.

Après toutes ces années, ce soir, Jane explosait le silence. Pulvérisait le doute.

Et l'esprit de Maura par la même occasion.

Dans cet instant suspendu, leurs regards se croisèrent. Happée douloureusement, la blonde rompit le contact et s'excusa.

Précipitamment, elle se noya dans la foule pour reprendre son souffle. Elle alla jusqu'au bar et demanda un verre d'eau qu'elle but avec application.

 _Reprend toi..._

Recomposée, encore fébrile, elle se rendit dans les toilettes et se vit dans la glace qui recouvrait le mur. En se voyant défaite, elle s'approcha du lavabo et ouvrit l'eau froide pour asperger sa nuque.

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour la calmer. Réussit au bout d'un moment. Peut-être arriverait-elle à reprendre le contrôle. La soirée avait encore une chance de se dérouler sans encombre, pas vrai?

Après tout elle ne voulait pas d'encombre. N'était-ce pas le but de tout ça en premier lieu?

Presque solide elle releva son regard, déterminée. Lorsque soudain, quelqu'un entra, tendu, crispé.

Jane.

Maura se figea et Jane immobile, sembla hésiter entre avancer ou sortir.

L'orgueil remporta.

Elle avança jusqu'à la vasque adjacente.

Côte à côte, les deux femmes affichèrent une façade illisible. Maura essaya de se taire, mais les mots ne purent s'empêcher de sortir.

"Maître Ramirez et toi êtes exceptionnellement proches ce soir..." remarqua-t-elle en forçant le calme dans sa voix.

Jane la regarda dans le miroir et put immédiatement lire le reproche même masqué dans le visage sculpturale. Elle connaissait Maura... Dieu, tellement profondément qu'elle avait parfois dû avoir l'impression d'expirer cette femme.

Peut-être était-il temps, d'ailleurs, d'arrêter d'expirer... et d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air libre.

"Oui... elle est plus...sympathique que je ne pensais " répondit-elle, avec un sourire plein d'énigme.

-Oh... acquiesça Maura, calme. Est-ce qu'elle a un animal de compagnie?" demanda-t-elle, l'air innocent. La voix pourtant froide.

Jane fronça ses yeux, clairement surprise.

"Hum... non... enfin je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce qu'elle pratique un sport ou un hobbie de manière régulière?

-Oui certainement... elle est euh... je veux dire, plutôt athlétique, j'imagine que...

-Quels voyages rêve-t-elle de faire?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Quels voyages a-t-elle déjà faits?

-Je ne sais pas Maura! Je ne lui ai pas fait passser d'interrogatoire!

-Selon les statistiques 88% des premières conversations abordent ces sujets de manière presque systématique. expliqua Maura, avec cette aisance universitaire.

-Et? demanda Jane perdue.

-Pour des personnes _exceptionnellement_ proches ce soir, toi et Natacha Ramirez n'avez abordé aucun d'entre eux..."

Le regard émeraude se déversa dans celui de Jane. Intense, intransigeant.

Le détective se tendit, prise au dépourvue.

"Et si tu me disais exactement où tu veux en venir..

-Nulle part, je relève l'évidence c'est tout" rassura Maura, chercha une serviette en papier puis se sécha les mains et s'apprêta à sortir.

"Ne raconte pas d'histoires Maura. Va droit au but et épargne moi tes statistiques ridicules" lâcha Jane sa voix grave et rauque, pétrifiée en partie. Mais il devait-être temps n'est-ce pas? De ne plus fuir...

Maura n'eut pas besoin de plus pour laisser sa colère exploser.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de prouver Jane, mais je doute Natacha Ramirez soit la bonne personne pour le faire!"

Jane éclata d'un rire incrédule. Maura acéra son regard.

"Il y a quelque semaine elle te mettait mal à l'aise! se défendit-elle.

-Il y a quelques semaines je n'aurais jamais pensé me trouver ici, avec toi en train de me faire une leçon de morale dit-elle toujours ahurie.

-Ce que tu fais ce soir... demande..., la blonde chercha ses mots, et le peu d'objectivité qu'ella avait encore. Ce que tu fais demande du courage admit-elle Mais cette femme est une prédatrice... tu étais là les fois précédentes, et je ne pense pas que tu l'ais déjà vu entrée dans une soirée et en ressortir seule..."

"Tu mérites mieux que de figurer en je ne sais quelle position sur une liste"

Jane fixa sérieusement la blonde, écoutant, attentivement, cherchant la sincérité, la tendresse qui auraient dû accompagner ce genre de discours d' amie. Mais elle n'arriva pas tout à fait à déchiffrer le regard vert, freinée par la glace qu'elle trouva encore. Cette distance qui lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose.

"Merci, je suppose offrit-elle avec un sourire, de te préoccuper de... tout _ça,_ résuma-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te dire que ton avis ne compte pas. Il compte, et j'ai compris ce que tu en penses. En revanche Maura, je suis une grande fille... peu importe le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le comprendre. Alors je vais te souhaiter une bonne soirée et te rassurer au moins sur un point: je n'ai absolument rien à faire de l'image que je donne, rien. La vie passe tu as eu raison toutes ces années et la regarder m'échapper des doigts est quelque chose que je ne veux plus faire"

Ses yeux insistèrent une seconde ou deux dans celui de Maura. Pour y capturer quelque chose sans doute, avant de partir. Incertaine d'y avoir trouver quoique ce soit d'accessible elle les détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas.

"Tu comptes rentrer avec elle?" entendit-elle.

Elle fit de nouveau volte-face.

"Mieux vaut arrêter cette conversation.

-Dis moi Jane!

-Je ne sais pas encore!"

Une seconde agonisante passa et Jane commença à poursuivre son chemin.

"Ne le fais pas.

-Pardon?

-Ne rentre pas avec elle répéta la blonde.

-Parce qu'elle est incapable de me promettre le mariage? se moqua Jane.

-Parce que..."

Maua agrippa le marbre froid. Son coeur en vrac comme jamais. Les émotions serrant sa gorge. Le vertige désorientant ses pensées.

Jane une énième fois confrontée à son silence n'eut même pas la force de s'énerver. C'est l'inquiétude, vraie, qui perça sa voix rauque et son regard de braise.

"Bon sang Maura murmura-t-elle, est-ce que sauver quoique se soit entre nous t'importe encore?" dit-elle en s'approchant.

La blonde leva les yeux, et expira terrassée intantanément par l'intensité de la brune.

"Parce que... l'idée que tu la touches m'insupporte"

Jane reçut les mots dans son ventre. Déglutit. Puis son regard se fronça.

"Maur... qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste? Est-ce que un jeu pour toi? Une sorte de vengeance? questionna-t-elle, sa voix étranglée.

Maura ferma les paupières.

"J'aimerais que ça soit un jeu... soupira-t-elle , tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point...ce que je suis en train de ressentir est...est.. désagréable... et OUI je sais que ce n'est pas juste, que je n'ai aucun droit... de réagir comme ça. Mais... je la regarde..et ... et..."

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"J'ai simplement envie de lui faire passer l'envie de poser la moindre main sur toi"

Jane s'approcha d'un pas, la poitrine écrasée.

"Hey ne pleure pas... dit-elle doucement en caressant le visage de la blonde. Parle-moi. supplia-t-elle, presque.

-Je ne peux pas... répondit Maura au milieu d'autres larmes.

-Pourquoi? Parler nous a toujours permis de tout surmonter "

Les yeux verts se fixèrent sur les lèvres de Jane. Elle inspira le parfum qu'elle pouvait sentir, l'aura palpable qui enfin, l'enveloppait complètement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, leva des doigts tremblant vers le visage sculptural.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça changerait? murmura-t-elle, sa voix écorchés, ses yeux encore humides. Si je répondais? Si j'arrêtais de me battre l'espace d'une seconde?"

Jane incapable de dire un mot, déglutit seulement.

"Une seule satanée seconde Jane..." répéta le médecin, tendue, hantée.

Sa main autour de la nuque de Jane, elle tira pour les rapprocher encore plus. Le souffle déchiré.

Et comme si elle s'était tenue devant sa plus grande angoisse, elle resta immobile. Incapable de passer ce pas, alors que tout en elle, comme tant de fois, crevait de le franchir. De s'y jeter même, corps et âme. La tentation pourtant avait rarement été aussi forte. Aussi intenable.

"Putain Maura" murmura Jane, avant de passer une main autour de sa taille, et de clore la distance.

Le baiser fut rude. Agressif. Avide. La brune n'en pouvait plus de se battre, et si c'était elle, qui, en premier devait baisser les armes, tant pis. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent quand les langues partirent à la conquête l'une de l'autre. Et le monde s'évanouit. La Terre, le Ciel. L'avenir. Aujourd'hui. Demain.

Tout ça, envoyé en l'air.

Maura se sentit envahie, comme jamais. D'autres avaient pourtant essayé, de s'imiscer dans son corps, elle avait senti leur quête. Mais rien, rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Au cataclysme-Jane.

Qui ravagea chaque espace. Elle gémit, de douleur presque...tellement sentir Jane était parfait.

Ses doigts cherchèrent la nuque du détective, comme s'il était possible qu'elle soit encore plus proche. Comme si elle avait l'intention de partir. Comme si elle en mourrait.

Jane l'attira elle aussi, de rage. Ses mains dures contre le tissu de sa robe, sculptant ses formes. Avide et en colère. A ses pieds, tellement à genoux devant Maura Isles. Tellement désespérément éprise d'elle. Elle avança jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur, leurs lèvres toujours soudées, puis une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Maura expira, arquée contre la froideur indifférente du mur. Déjà excitée sous la caresse de Jane, déjà dure, dans le creu de sa paume.

"Oublie la Jane..."

Une main sur son visage, la blonde pencha la brune sous son regard. Les émeraudes, en feu, se plantèrent dans l'encre liquide.

Essoufflée, elle sentit les fureurs s'engouffrer en elle. De sa langue elle traça lentement les lèvres du détective.

"C'est moi ... c'est moi que tu dois prendre...moi et personne d'autre" supplia-t-elle.

Et Jane serra la mâchoire pour rugir.

"Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point tu me rends dingue"

D'un geste animal elle serra son emprise sur la poitrine du médecin... et de l'autre, s'insinua entre ses cuisses.

Maura s'arqua de nouveau, les paupières closes, sa voix étranglée. Elle sentit les doigts effleurer sa peau, pour se rapprocher de son sous-vêtement, certainement trempé. Lentement. Trop lentement.

Folle de désir, elle posa sa main sur celle de Jane pour la précipité entre ses cuisses.

"Montre moi..."

Et se mordit la lèvre en gémissant lorsque le contact appuya là où elle le voulait.

Jane sentit la fine dentelle, complètement mouillée, dessiner le sexe chaud et humide pour elle. Elle sentit le clitoris sous le tissu, et commença des caresses circulaires.

"Jane..." lâcha Maura, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres entreouvertes.

Jane cueillit ses lèvres, intense de ce désir trop grand. A peine consciente. Où elles se trouvaient? Quelle importance? Le monde pouvait bien disparaître.

Bon sang, il n'avait qu'à disparaître.

C'est ce qu'elle pensa. Avant qu'un bruit se fasse effectivement entendre. Des voix et des pas venant dans leur direction. Là, la glace se propagea dans ses veines. D'un même réflexe, elles se figèrent toutes les deux et se redressèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un battement sourd.

La porte d'à côté.

Encore essoufflée, Jane pesta dans l'air, une main bientôt passant sur son front. Nerveusement, elle fit quelque pas, les yeux clos, son coeur frappant dans sa poitrine. Maura près d'elle était dans le même état.

"Dans des toilettes? s'énerva Jane. Je rêve... j'ai quel âge?"se parla-t-elle à elle même.

La blonde, une main contre le rebord en marbre, tentait de se rassembler. Jane la regarda finalement.

Elle contempla, étrangement calme, les différentes réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir. Fulminer par la porte, là maintenant. Se précipiter sur Maura pour lui prendre encore ses lèvres. En rire... et en rester là? Oublier?

Dans cette effusion Jane parvint à y voir clair, en regardant la blonde pourtant belle encore à éblouir ses yeux. Chaque cellule de son corps devait crier à cet instant. Son envie boulimique, d'engouffrer Maura Isles. Par n'importe quel moyen, de n'importe quelle façon.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et que Jane disparaisse elle aussi, emportant avec elles leurs cauchemards, leurs hantises. Et ces erreurs stupides.

Jane rêvait de tout son être, d'un havre avec Maura.

Un hâvre, parfait. Tellement parfait et tellement inaccessible qu'il en était devenu insupportable.

Et soudain:

"Maura? ... est-ce que tout va bien?"

Tout se figea.

Et à la voix s'ajouta le visage, comme comme on ajoute la lame au sabre. Le miroir refléta bientôt l'image de Jack, inquiet, imbuvable. Jane sentit la bile au fond de sa gorge, son regard croisa celui complètement pétrifié de Maura. Alors tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle ménagea de son mieux un sourire puis se retourna, toisant celui qui devait envahir tous les espaces où il n'avait rien à faire.

"Tout va parfaitement bien Jack"

Le jeune homme se raidit, surpris, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, l'uniforme sombre s'éclipsait déjà par la porte.


	18. Chapter 17

Le ventre noué, Jane rejoins l'ambiance festive, un malaise presque suffoquant ancré dans sa chair. Au visage de ses proches, elle réagit à peine, pressée... pressée de sortir.

Elle crut brièvement distinguer Natasha Ramirez, la suivant du regard, l'air confus, outré peut être même. Mais elle poursuivit son chemin dans la foule, coupant au travers des rires. De la lumière. De la musique monocorde.

Précipitemment elle ouvrit les portes, inspirant au ciel nocturne qui se découvrit sous ses yeux. Enfin se dit-elle. Elle repris son souffle comme si elle avait dû courir. A pleine vitesse, comme on court pour se sauver ou pour chasser une proie. L'adrénaline qui coursait ses veines était certainement du même ordre.

Elle força pour reprendre consistance et sentant la faiblesse dans ses jambes, elle s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoire sur les marches de l'escalier. Son esprit rattrapa lentement le cours des événements, pendant ce qui aurait pu être quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures.

Que ressentait-elle vraiment? Que voulait-elle vraiment?

Ces questions qui l'avaient hantée pouvait maintenant disparaître, élucidées, dramatiquement. Oui, tout était désormais brutalement limpide, seul avantage non négligeable, au milieu de ce désastre.

L'impossible. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

Pour calmer ses pensées, elle chercha la lune, dans le ciel sombre et opaque, s'y perdit un long moment. Jusqu'à sentir une silhouette s'installer près d'elle, d'un magnétisme qu'elle put reconnaître sans trop y croire.

Rust Cohle.

Ce dernier leva dans le silence, une bouteille de bière à ses lèvres. Les sourcils de Jane se froncèrent.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?" questionna-t-elle, elle qui, pendant toute la soirée, avait dû boire le punch trop sucré de la réception.

Rust éclata de rire et lui tendit la deuxième bouteille qu'il avait apportée et Jane eu l'air d'un enfant de 4 ans le matin de Noel.

Elle but, gémit presque dans la nuit au liquide qui coula dans sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux. Inspira profondément. Foutue soirée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici hein? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Jane resta illisible.

"Je prends l'air... toi?"

Rust sourit.

"Un peu fatigué d'être l'ennemi la dedans" dit-il d'un mouvement vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

La brune baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

"Ils... ils vont se détendre rassura-t-elle mal à l'aise, c'est juste... que pas mal de choses ont changé ces dernièrement, trop... ils ont juste besoin de temps"

Rust considéra ces paroles, attentif, pour pouvoir les comprendre.

"Barry Frost?" demanda-t-il, la voix grave.

Jane but encore une gorgée de bière, en silence, en guise de réponse.

"Il parait que c'était un type bien"

Jane sourit un peu.

"Oui il l'était.. Après ça le départ de Sean est un peu dur à encaisser pour eux..

-Pas pour toi?"

La brune tourna la tête vers Rust Cohle et elle vit le regard calme.

"Si... mais parfois essayer de se battre contre le cours des choses est une perte de temps. "

Regardant le ciel, Rust amena de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres.

"Comment autant de lucidité as pu te conduire à sauter d'un pont?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

Jane faillit avaler de travers. Cette histoire avait manifestement fait le tour de toute les brigades.

"Ce doit être le rapport le plus absurde que j'ai jamais lu" poursuivit Rust, franc.

Jane éclata de rire.

"Je veux bien te croire dit-elle je n'ai pas... hum... beaucoup pensé ce soir là et c'est ça le problème" avoua-t-elle.

"Nous sommes en sous nombres" déclara Rust, le regard vers la rue.

Les sourcils de Jane se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

"Les enflûres, là, dehors, se multiplient, et la majorité de cette planète fait semblant, mais n'en a rien à faire. Les gens qui ont décidés d'affronter le problème sont en minorité écrasante. Et dans cette minorité, il faut écarter les connards incompétents qui confondent la taille de leur calibre avec ce qu'ils ont entre leur jambes. Les flics, les bons... il y en a peu. S'ils commencent à se jeter des ponts au moindre témoin dépressif... les enflûres ont gagné d'avance. Le détective Frost n'a pas eu ce genre de choix."

Jane écouta, intriguée. Puis elle fixa le ciel

"Tu... tu es plus efficace que ma mère" dit-elle en souriant tristement.

"Comment a-t-elle fini avec Cavanaugh!?" commenta Rust, incrédule.

Jane le visage désespéré se tourna vers lui:

"Maintenant dis-moi que _ça_ n'est pas une bonne raison de me jeter de ce pont?"

Il éclata de rire, puis parut réfléchir.

"Si presque

-Ce que j'ai ressentie quand je l'ai appris... et la manière dont je l'ai fait... je t'assure aucun mot... ne peux le décrire. Aucun ne devrait" dit-elle avec une grimace.

Elle but une gorgée de bière.

"J'ai pensé faire semblant de perdre l'usage de la parole, ou de la vue. De souffrir d'un trouble compulsif... ou un truc du genre pour les faire culpabiliser...

-Et alors?

-Et alors ils partent une semaine pour Punta cana. Est-ce que ça ressemble à de la Culpabilité?"

En riant encore le sergent but sa dernière gorgée de bière. Il garda la bouteille dans les mains, le temps qu'un silence confortable s'installe. Puis Jane termina la sienne et leur regards se trouvèrent de nouveau.

La brune regarda la porte de l'hotel de ville... puis regarda Rust. Après une seconde complice:

"Ta voiture ou la mienne?"

Le jeune homme sourit.

"La tienne, la mienne est au post"

Tous les deux se levèrent et descendirent les quelques marches qui menaient vers la rue.

A l'opposée de la réception qui continuait à l'intérieur.


	19. Chapter 18

Avertissements:

ce chapitre comprend une scène très explicite de sexe absolument tout à fait HORS rizzles. A ne réserver qu'aux rétines averties.

Au petit matin, la sonnerie stridente du réveil écorcha le silence. Extirpant Jane d'un sommeil lourd.

Derrière elle, la brune sentit le corps chaud s'éveiller.

"Eteint ce truc..." entendit-elle grommeler. Etendant sa silhouette jusqu'à la table de nuit, Jane sourit en appuyant sur l'écran de son portable.

Baillant, elle passa une main sur ses paupières.

"7h dit-elle, sa voix rauque de sommeil, je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore là"

Dans son dos, la peau nue et douce se colla à la sienne, tandis que des bras forts l'entourèrent avec une délicatesse surprenante.

"Rust Cohle, incapable de gérer les conséquences de ses actes? murmura-t-il son visage blotti dans la nuque frêle du détective. Trop prévisible." conclut-il, provoquant le rire de la femme allongée contre lui.

Un rire changé en soupir d'aise quand les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent affectueusement sa peau. Jane s'arqua, se laissant doucement glisser dans le réconfort de ce contact.

La caresse parcourut ses épaules, remontèrent la cambrure de sa gorge pour atteindre l'arrête d'une de ses oreilles. Un frisson traversa son corps.

Dans un silence confortable, presque déjà familier, Jane sentit les mains dessiner ses hanches et se porter à ses seins. Cette caresse bascula son rythme cardiaque, sa poitrine réchauffée dans des paumes fermes.

D'une main, elle chercha le visage enfoui contre elle et ses doigts infiltrèrent la chevelure soyeuse, accueillant le contact.

Rust entrouvit les lèvres, et de sa langue goûta la peau d'ambre. Savourant sa texture. Son érection bientôt glorieuse entre les courbes parfaites des fesses de Jane.

Contre son corps, celui de la jeune femme lui semblait à la fois fragile et poétique. Une finesse qu'il avait découvert dans des vapeurs ivres, et qui avait percé pourtant l'écume de l'alcool. La chevelure noire et ondoyante, avait dessiné des graphismes qu'il avait étudié, même épris de plaisir. Sur la blancheur des draps, sur la cambrure ténue des reins l'invitant à s'y perdre. Il crispa la mâchoire à l'envie terrassante qui le traversa, de s'y enfoncer de nouveau. Il inspira, cherchant avec un calme fébrile, son membre, avant, délicatement de le diriger vers les lèvres fermées et humides.

Jane ferma les yeux, et se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, en sentant le sexe se frayer dans le sien, et s'enfoncer dans l'étroitesse de son corps.

Un gémissement mâle résonna dans la gorge de son amant. Et la voix de la brune s'éleva aux va et vient qui lui ouvrirent les cuisses. Les doigts contre ses tétons les firent durcir, ses seins massés avec une puissance si juste.

Rust, sentit le plaisir distiller une chaleur cinglante dans son bras ventre et prit contre sa paume, la hanche sculpturale de la brune. Ses reins accélérèrent, son sexe serré dans un fourreau diabolique. Dans son ivresse, il réussit à penser l'angle de ses mouvements, pour les dirigers vers l'endroit où Jane parvenait le mieux à le sentir.

Elle se crispa au ryhtme qui secoua son corps, tendit ses muscles et chercha derrière elle, le contre appui aux accoups qui butaient au fond d'elle. Sourcils froncés, lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux noirs capturèrent ça et là l'image du corps qui pénétrait le sien. Pour se refermer aussitôt, de plaisir.

Rust resserra l'emprise de ses doigts sur les fesses qu'il aggrippait maintenant avec force. Les muscles contractés, dessinant des sillons d'une précision d'orphèvre. Prendre Jane désorientait ses sens d'une manière qui bousculait son esprit pragmatique. Il chercha encore plus fort, encore plus loin, appuyant au fond comme il ne souvenait plus avoir déjà posséder une femme.

"Putain Rust..." s'écria Jane submergée. La jeune femme se redressa malgré elle à l'invasion qui frappait son bas ventre. Sa peau moite, suinta dans la lueur du jour, avec des clartés indicibles.

Rust serra la mâchoire et soupira:

"Je vais bientôt venir..." prévint-il.

La brune à peine capable de respirer, dégagea une de ses mains, pour la glisser entre ses jambes. Elle s'imisça, gémissante, dans son sexe trempé, et sentit son clitoris dur, si prêt à jouir lui aussi. Elle entama des caresses électrisantes, qui la fit se contracter encore d'avantage autour de Rust.

Ce dernier écorcha sa gorge, et se jetta dans un ultime effort. Il ne contrrôla ni le rythme, ni la mesure de son plaisir. Il s'y précipita, de toute ses forces.

Le crescendo des voix s'éleva dans des clameurs perdues. Eperdues.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh" Jane jouit, à bout d'elle même, seulement assez consciente pour sentir les premiers spasmes du sexe enfoncé en elle. Rust bascula aussi, en se déversant au creu du corps tendu contre lui, magnifique. C'est ce qu'il pensa avant de fermer les paupières et de jouir.

Les spasmes étirèrent les corps une longue seconde, infinie, interminable. Avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent, erratiques sur les draps immaculés. Les poitrines se soulevèrent dans un rythme rapide.

"Bon sang..." murmura Jane, encore ivre.

Elle sourit, sentant Rust sourire lui aussi contre son épaule. Deux sourires euphoriques.

La brune attendit que son souffle se calme, pour sentir surprise, Rust la soulever du lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle, s'accrochant à lui.

-On va à la douche, je déteste arriver en retard au travail" répondit-il, souriant alors qu'il traversa la chambre.

Jane éclata de rire, résista à l'envie de cueillir les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle blottit seulement son visage, au creu de l'épaule rassurante. Elle ne savait pas trop au juste pourquoi mille questions ne lui traversaient pas l'esprit. Pourquoi mille pensées, ne lui brouillaient pas encore la tête. Rust Cohle n'avait de toute façon, jamais eu un effet très prévisible sur elle.

La preuve.


	20. Chapter 19

Maura avait l'esprit ailleurs, plantée devant la vitre du café. Angoissée et perdue.

La suite de la soirée, la veille, avait été teintée des mêmes émotions cinglantes. Jack la ramenant dans la galerie, les discussions futiles qu'elle aurait voulu envoyer en l'air... cette acidité au fond du coeur. Ce vitriol infâme.

De se sentir coupable.

Oui, coupable.

Avec une force insoutenable.

L'image de Jane passant la porte des toilettes suffisait à faire monter les larmes dans ses yeux. Une retraite devant Jack, déchirante. Leurs regards ne s'étaient croisés qu'une seconde, avant que Jane ne parte. Une seconde qui avait pourtant suffit à la brune pour comprendre sa panique et pour choisir de la protéger.

Maura avait sentit tout son être pressé de cette envie si forte de la retenir. Elle n'avait pas bougé pourtant, prise par la peur. Cette peur honteuse d'être découverte, qui l'avait paralysée devant cette réalité qu'elle avait trahi Jack.

En lui fendant le coeur à la sensation de rester muette et de tromper Jane.

Jane contre ses lèvres, haletante. Livrée, exposée.

Pour finir évincée, littéralement, comme si la blonde n'avait pas compris les remparts et les gardes qu'elle avait baissés parce qu'elle, Maura Isles, avait tout fait pour.

La blonde était sûre de ne jamais oublier. Jamais, ces sensations indescriptibles. Parfaites. Contre lesquelles déjà elle devait se battre pour garder l'esprit clair.

La ford Crown Victoria s'approcha du bloc en contre bas sous ses yeux. Et elle sentit les papillons s'envolé dans sa poitrine. La longue silhouette de Jane finit par s'extraire du véhicule dans un mouvement liquide. Côté passager, Rust Cohle sortit lui aussi.

Et Maura arrêta de respirer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de les voir arriver ensemble, quand bien même elle n'aima pas reconnaître les vêtements de sergent. Quand bien même elle n'aima pas l'idée qu'ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit ensemble. Car elle avait attendu le retour de la brune, en comptant pratiquement chaque minute.

Il s'agissait du regard. Celui de Jane. Ce fut cette image qui la réduisit à néant. Une animalité palpable et unique se dégageait de leur présence, en permanence. Jusqu'à froisser même des regards.

Ce matin l'animalité était assouvie,. L'évidence était immanquable, la blonde connaissait trop chaque nuance de Jane pour ne pas le voir. Elle sentit le sol s'ébranler sous ses pieds à tel point, qu'elle eut besoin de prendre appui pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Maura fut assaillit d'images de leur deux corps, de Jane, prise, happée par cet homme de ces mille manière qui lui brûlait l'âme. A elle. Depuis une éternité.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son pontalon.

"Doctor Isles décrocha-t-elle... Oui Susie... D'accord... Très bien, j'arrive"

Elle raccrocha et l'esprit complètement groggy se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Jane entra un peu nerveuse, aux côtés de Rust, se demandant si ce qu'ils avait fait hier soir- et ce matin- était visible. Les regards qui accueillirent leur duo ne la rassurèrent pas beaucoup.

"Ce n'est pas écrit sur ton front" murmura-t-il penché vers elle en marchant.

Elle se tourna pour voir son sourire moqueur et lui fit une grimace. Il rit et il s'approchèrent du département criminel.

De loin Jane aperçut son bureau et le tableau où les clichés rappelaient qu'un meurtrier courait encore dans la nature.

Rust vit l'ombre parcourir son visage.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je jette un coup d'oeil?" demanda-t-il.

Jane le fixa, puis acquiesça. Soulagée et déjà inquiète que ça ne suffise pas.

Ils arrivèrent, devant les silhouette tendues de Korsak et Frankie, qui discutaient à quelques mètres. A leur approche, Vince s'approcha aussi, comme pour défendre son territoire. Le regard de Jane le fit ralentir son pas.

Rust Cohle arriva près du tableau d'affichages, et instantanément la concentration put se lire sur son visage. Il mit inconsciemment les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de Jane, attentif.

La brune fut captivée une seconde par la réflexion dessinée par ses traits, inflexible. Puis elle se força à réfléchir elle aussi. Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, presque solennel, sous le regard de Vince et Frankie partagés entre le dêpit et l'espoir que quelque chose naisse et fasse avancer l'enquête.

"Ce type n'est pas obsédé par le rituel, il n'y a rien de fétichiste dans sa manière de faire" affirma enfin Rust, sous le regard approbateur de Jane qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

"Ce qui lui importe, ce sont les messages qu'il laisse" continua-t-il en s'approchant des clichés retraçant les inscriptions laissées sur le lieu des crimes.

"Tout est là, sous nos yeux"

A ces mots, Jane expira d'impatience. Dieu qu'elle avait tenté de comprendre!

"On a cherché à quoi les inscriptions peuvent correspondre... dans les textes légaux, dans les Livres de toutes les religions, rien!"

Rust détacha la première inscription:

"Si c'est le point de départ... il doit y avoir un rapport avec tous les autres indices"

4, V

C'était l'inscription suivante.

"La quatrième lettre du message? D... commença-t-il.

-Déjà essayé interrompit Jane, avec l'alphabet pareil.

-C'est pourtant là affirma-t-il Rust avec conviction en pointant le cliché.

"Nous donnons tout"

D'une manière ou d'une autre, la clé était sous leurs yeux.

"Le meurtrier en veut à la société de ne pas le comprendre, de ne pas comprendre l'évidence. Cette incompréhension, il l'a recrée dans ses crimes. Il nous a livré la réponse dès son premier meurtre en préparant déjà son coup final qui fonctionnera comme une révélation. C'est presque une mise en abîme."

Jane intriguée avait déjà approché ce genre de réflexion, sans pourtant arriver à donner du sens aux seuls éléments qu'ils avaient entre leurs mains.

"Nous donnons tout reprit-elle, il faut chercher un anagramme? Un jeu de mot?

-Une transposition peut-être, une expression détournée...

\- Combien de détournemements peut-on trouver en 3 mots? expira-t-elle en perdant patience.

-Une autre langue peut-être? Une expression idiomatique méconnaissable en français... un proverbe qui serait l'anagramme d'autre chose... ou qui formerait les initiales du tueur...

-Diamo tutto! lança l'italienne, est-ce que ça t'évoque quoique se soit? provoqua-t-elle.

Rust fronça le regard.

"Damus... soupira-t-il en s'approchant nerveusement. Nostra... Nostra Damus" prononça-t-il en latin... Nostradamus finit-il les yeux écarquillé vers Jane.

-Merde mumura-t-elle, bouche bée.

-Nostradamus a écrit des proféties composés de plusieurs livres renchérit Rust.

-Nina... interpella Jane.

-J'y suis" confirma-t-elle.

"Nostradamus à écrit ses Prophéties... composées de 6 centuries et d'une 7ème inachevée. Chaque centuries est constituée de cent quatrain informa l'assistante technique.

-Va voir dans la 4ème centurie, 5ème quatrain" indiqua Jane.

Nina chercha studieusement.

" _Un feu vivant sera enfermé, la mort cachée,_

 _dans des ballons effroyablement horribles._

 _De nuit la ville navale sera réduite en poussière_

 _La ville en flammes, l'ennemi indulgent. "_ lut-elle.

Un silence passa, long. Puis:

"Hiroshima" dirent Rust et Jane en choeur. L'adrénaline traversa les membres, trancha le silence lourd.

"La cinquième centuries, premier quatrain" donna Jane ensuite, crispée.

" _Dans une quête fraternelle, au delà des règnes,_

 _la voix et le langage mêlés comme dans une tour_

 _la machine universelle pensera en silence_

 _Le cochon deviendra un frère pour l'homme_ _."_

"La télépathie avec les animaux confirma Rust.

-Putain" pesta Jane.

Au même moment, au sous-sol Maura voyait s'imprimer les résultats du laboratoire Boston Scientific. Impatiente, elle attendit, puis se hâta de prendre la feuille et lut.

Son visage se crispa instantanément.

"Susie... je vais devoir monter" articula-t-elle avant de reculer et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

"Ok, donc le tueur suit les prophéties de Nostradamus... ce qui précise nos recherches tenta de pragmatiser Jane.

-Dans quel ordre est-ce qu'il les exécute? demanda Korsak.

-En fonction de l'actualité? proposa Nina.

-Hypothèse plausible approuva Rust. Il faudrait faire des recoupements entre les différents événements prévu à Boston... et les prophéties du livre..."

L'agent Holydays se mit derechef à la tâche

-Et le premier meurtre? s'interrogea Jane à quelle prophétie est-ce qu'il correspont?"

"A aucune" vint la réponse catégorique.

Tous se tournèrent vers Maura.

"Cette scène de crime ne retrace pas une prophétie mais la vie de Nostradamus elle même. Avant d'être considéré comme prophète, Nostradamus était d'abord médecin, qui a lutté contre l'épidémie de peste qui ravageait l'Europe. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui met au point les premiers protocoles d'hygiène qui seront la clé pour vaincre l'épidémie. Entre temps malheureusement, son envie de vaincre l'épidémie a exposé sa famille à la maladie et petit à petit, ils en sont tous morts. Sa femme et ses trois enfants.

-Les morsures de rats sur les corps" grommela Jane.

Tout faisait sens.

"Si... ce type décide de prendre le relais du prophète... s'il se met dans sa peau... alors, d'après ce qui s'est passé à Dorchester... le coupable est...!" souleva Vince.

L'idée mis quelques secondes à se fondre dans les esprits.

"Eric Garner prononça Maura. Les résultats des échantillons ADN retrouvé sur Reza Dana sont formels. Son ADN s'est confondue avec celle autres membres de la famille sur la première scène de crime"

"Putain" pesta la brune.

Ce type avait passé plus d'une heure au poste.

"J'ai peut être quelques choses interrompit Nina: Je cite: "Les riches mourront plusieurs fois"... Est-ce que je suis la seule à qui ça parle?

-Forex! s'exclama Jane. il faut les prévenir" dit-elle en se précipitant vers le téléphone.

Sur son passage, elle bouscula Maura, qui failli en perdre l'équilibre, avant que des bras inflexibles ne l'entourent. La brune la remit sur pied en s'excusant.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-elle.

Au contact, la blonde se sentit étourdie, puis la colère sembla surgir en un réflexe qui la fit se dégager précipitamment de l'emprise.

"Oui merci" répondit-elle, froide, glaciale même avant de s'éloigner.

La brune qui avait croisé les yeux émeraudes, les avait vus devenir durs, allumés même par quelque chose proche du dégoût. Elle regarda impuissante la blonde s'en aller, blessée par sa réaction physique.

"Est-ce que j'appelle leur direction" demanda Nina Holyday.

La brune tendue se tourna vers elle puis acquiesça.


	21. Chapter 20

A la 3ème sonnerie on décrocha.

"Allo?

-Monsieur Peterson?

-O..oui répondit l'homme" la voix défaite.

Jane se crispa.

"Ici le détective Rizzoli de la police criminelle de Boston je vous appelle au sujet d'Eric Garner...

-Il...il est là..armé...il a pris mon fils en otage...mon dieu..."

La brune inspira, mille question surgirent dans son esprit, mais une seule était importait vraiment:

"Combien de personne tient-il en otage exactement?

-Seulement mon fils..."

Jane accusa le spasme dans son ventre.

'Monsieur Peterson restez le plus calme possible, surtout n'essayer rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive"

Quand elle raccrocha Jane se précipita sur sa veste, elle leva les yeux vers les autres attentifs:

"Garner est sur les lieux, il détient le fils du directeur annonça-t-elle, on a besoin d'une équipe d'intervention"

Korsak regarda Cohle, : "je m'en occupe" , le sergent acquiesça.

"Je descends voir Maura, appelez moi dès que tout est près" dit-elle avant que son ancien co-équipier ne puisse répondre.

Rapidement elle se dirigea vers la morgue. Une fois au sous-sol, elle remarqua la porte ouverte du bureau et dut déglutir avant de se présenter au seuil.

Là, la blonde, penché sur son travail, mis une seconde à remarquer sa présence:

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Jane? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix dure.

-M'expliquer pourquoi tu agis de cette manière! rétorqua la brune.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que le moment soit vraiment... approrié essaya la blonde encore trop déstabilisée.

-Merde Maura! je n'ai pas envie de jouer au jeu des mille questions toute seule dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que ça soit approprié qu'on en parle"

La blonde tiqua à la grossièreté et sentit son tempéremment s'échauffer lui aussi. Elle resta silencieuse une longue seconde avant de reprendre la parole:

"Tu sais que la politique interne interdit formellement les relations sexuelles entre un employé de la BPD et son supérieur hiérarchique direct?"

Le visage de Jane se crispa et elle s'avança pour fermer la porte derrière elle.

"Quoi?

-Tu as très bien entendu Jane, coucher avec Rust Cohle est contre le règlement chose qui aux dernières nouvelles semblait avoir un tant soit peu d'importance pour toi" cracha la blonde.

La brune se braqua.

"Il n'a pas encore prit ses fonctions expliqua-t-elle.

-Et évidemment ça change tout!

-Est-ce que tu fais partie de la police interne?

-Tu devrais te réjouir que non!"

Jane fut surprise de sa virulence.

"Comment as-tu pu... après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, juste sortir de la mairie et coucher avec lui!

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse Maura, que je me morfonde pendant que tu passais la soirée avec Jack?

-Tu n'as aucune idée de la soirée que j'ai passé!

-Oh tu as été quoi? perturbée? préoccupée? se moqua Jane.

-Même ça Jane, aurait été accorder plus d'importance que toi à ce qu'il s'est produit! _ça_ aurait été au moins un signe qu'embrasser ma meilleure amie n'était pas complètement insignifiant!"

Jane, acculée, fut prise d'un doute caustique, quasi-intolérable pour elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu? que je me sente coupable? voulu-t-elle éclaircir.

\- Peut-être... à ce stade Jane? Peu importe! pourvu que tu te sois donné le temps d'effectivement ressentir quelque chose..."

Jane la fixa confuse.

"C'est comme ça que tu résous toujours tout Jane, tu te fermes et tu avances... Tête baissée! Sans... sans comprendre ce qui se passe autour de toi... sans y faire attention" Maura soupira en tentant de se calmer.

"J'ai passé la soirée seule, en me demandant ce qui m'avait prit et comment j'avais pu te laisser sortir de la pièce sans même t'adresser une parole" avoua la blonde, des larmes dans les yeux.

Jane écarquilla les yeux, ses lèvres scellées. Abasourdie, se sentant coupable davantage à chaque seconde.

-Maur..."

Jane fut interrompue par des coups à la porte.

"Entrez" invita Maura après avoir essuyer ses yeux.

-Jane tout est prêt." annonça Vince.

La brune lança un regard déchiré vers la blonde, puis serra la mâchoire.

"Ok"

Avec ça, elle sortit du bureau.

Vince encore à la porte regarda la blonde, maintenant intriguée.

"Une opération? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui une prise d'otage"

A cette situation, le sang du médecin ne fit qu'un tour.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir?" invita Korsak compréhensif.

Maura sembla délibérer, mais ne put pas penser clairement. Elle acquiesça seulement et prit son sac pour sortir elle aussi.

/

trois minutes plus tard, l'équipe d'intervention quitta le Poste de police, en trombe.

Dans le fourgon, Rust devait déterminer la marche à suivre, près de lui, Jane cernée par l'angoisse.

"Jane..." demanda-t-il, implacable.

Le détective passa une main contre son front, et rassembla ses idées. Elle devait parler:

"Eric Garner a tué sa famille et 2 autres victimes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend là bas mais il a de toute façon l'intention de finir ce qu'il a commencé. Il sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il est physiquement affaibli et probablement dans un état de stress intense, d'euphorie même ou de démence."

Jane inspira.

"Ce type n'a aucune limite et il est en train de mourir" affirma-t-elle enfin, grave.

Le visage de Cohle resta impassible.

"Il faut profiter de son désordre, gagner du temps une fois sur place pour que l'équipe ait une chance de saisir une ouverture"

L'homme magistrale se tourna vers le chef de la brigade d'intervention qui fixé vers la tablette électronique étudiait dans l'urgence le plan des lieux.

"Mon équipe peut couvrir tout le périmètre Est, nous n'aurons besoin que d'une fenêtre de quelques secondes"

Tous se tournèrent de nouveau vers la brune. Jane hocha la tête. Ca allait être à elle de jouer.

Une fois arrivés, Colhe se pencha vers Jane:

"Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde prévint-il, si tu as un problème avec ça, je vais au feu à ta place"

Elle se retourna vers lui le visage froncé:

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" s'énerva-t-elle.

Quand avait-elle déjà manqué de réactivité? Quand avait-elle laisser failli à son équipe?

"J'ai besoin que tu te tiennes devant Eric Garner en étant sûr que ta vie vaut mieux que la sienne!" rétorqua-t-il.

La brune se crispa, à cette froideur qu'elle pouvait voir. Sans répondre elle sortit du fourgon.

Là, des unités de patrouilles les accueillirent.

"Où sont-ils? demanda-t-elle.

-Sur le parvis! répondit l'officier en l'escortant. Le ravisseur a demandé à ce qu'on prévienne les médias."

Jane expira, son regard aiguisé taillant au travers de l'agitation alentour. Les employés, sortis, le public, les patrouilles. La panique était palpable, lourde. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'épicentre du drame. Et Jane se figea net, son ventre retourné.

Eric Garner tenait un petit garçon terrorrisée, braquant l'arme sur sa tempe.

"Comment ce gosse s'est retrouvé là! cracha-t-elle.

-Apparemment, Garner est allé le chercher à l'école, prétextant d'avoir été envoyé par son père"

D'un coup d'oeil, Jane put reconnaitre ce dernier un peu plus loin, à cette attitude dévastée d'un parent au bord de tout perdre.

La respiration rapide, la brune regarda en arrière une seconde le temps de voir l'équipe se mettre en place. Les mains tremblantes sur son armes, elle ferma les paupières. Inspira. Puis avança vers l'enfer.


	22. Chapter 21

"Eric" interpella Jane en contrôlant sa voix.

L'homme convulsif s'agita nerveusement, entrainant avec lui l'enfant en pleur.

"N'approchez-pas!" cria-t-il.

La brune s'arrêta net, observant l'état précaire d'Eric Garner. Les yeux rouges, sa peau tuméfiée,les spasmes dans son corps.

Comment n'avait-elle pas vu lors de leur entrevue? Elle avait cru simplement parler à un père terrassé, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré la mort de sa famille. Cet homme les avait roulé depuis le départ, plusieurs fois de suite, dans tous les sens de la création.

"Du calme" apaisa-t-elle. Elle s'immobilisa. Elle força un sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur l'enfant prit au piège.

"Hey mon bonhomme, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles?

-E...ethan dit-il, appeuré.

-Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part Ethan?" demanda-t-elle avec une douceur qui sembla déchirer la violence.

L'enfant hocha négativement la tête.

"Relâchez-le Eric... il y a encore une chance pour que le drame s'arrête là."

L'homme malade serra son emprise, il regarda aux alentours:

"Ce sera bientôt le moment..." balbutia-t-il, ses lèvres tremblantes, son arme toujours braquée.

Jane déglutit.

 _Tente quelque chose_ entendit-elle dans l'oreillette _fais le bouger, il faut qu'il change d'angle, l'équipe n'a pas le champs libre, le garçon est sur leur trajectoire..._

"Thomas, Shelly, Nathan... assez d'enfants ont payé le prix de cette histoire non?" questionna Jane, en se déplaçant arme tendue.

Eric Garner se figea:

"Ils ont donné leur vie! érinta-t-il sa voix. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour que le monde change!"

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage du père.

"Vous leur avez demandé leur avis Eric? rétorqua Jane, qui essayait de calmer son souffle.

-Non... je sais...soupira l'homme, mais je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent comprendre, je suis sûr qu'il comprennent" répéta-t-il.

La brune pensa au cliché des corps couverts de plaies, vidés de leurs sang. Son ventre se crispa.

"Ils ont dû avoir l'air de comprendre en hurlant de douleur... lâcha-t-elle Nathan à 5 ans était clairement capable de comprendre qu'il était en train de mourir pour la bonne cause!

-Il va peut être sauvé l'humanité! Grâce à lui peut-être qu'ils écouteront!"

 _Foutu taré_ pensa-t-elle:

"Je sais ce que vous pensez y... balbutia le criminel vous pensez que je suis fou... Mais est-ce que je suis vraiment plus fou que les autres? Vous savez ce qu'il allait se passer ce matin? Comme tous les jeudi à la même heure? Une petite réunion au sommet pour choisir quelle entreprise allait s'effondrer en bourse au cours des prochaines 48h. Un lynchage économique en bonne et due forme savamment étudié pour manipuler les masses et enrichir ces porcs qui se gavent jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir."

Jane écouta intriguée.

"Vous vous demandez sûrement si c'est légal? demanda Eric Garner, bien sûr que non! poursuivit-il dans un rire dément. Ces pratiques on été dénoncé plus d'une fois, mais à chaque fois on ferme les yeux. Les centaines de familles victimes de ses manoeuvres elles, en revanche, n'échappent pas bien longtemps à leur banque pour qui elles deviennent des proies. Le bénéfice tiré chaque année des retards de remboursements se chiffre en centaines de milliards dans tout le pays. Et lorsque le système entier s'effondrera, c'est encore elles qui paieront. 87 000 saisies immobilières ont eu lieu en 2012 et ce n'était qu'un début...

-Il doit y avoir une autre solution Eric! Tuer des innocents ne peux pas être la seule réponse"

Le preneur d'otage sembla s'énerver:

"Et vous croyez que personne n'a jamais essayé? Certains se sont tué à la tâche détective. Se sont épuisé à interpeller les autorités ou les peuples... RIEN. Regardez-vous même détective."

Jane se crispa:

"Vous me voyez irradié et plus que mal en point n'est-ce pas? Ne vous en fait pas, Détective, je suis très au courant de ma condition et ne suis pas susceptible" dit-il en souriant.

"Je vais mourir, et je vous assure que mes organes internes qui peu à peu se disloquent me font un mal de chien. 300 tonnes Détective, 300 tonnes d'eau contaminée se déverse chaque jour dans l'océan depuis la catastrophe de Fukushima. Vous avez dû lire ça quelque part n'est pas? De puis le 11 mars 2011, c'est à dire 1095 jours. Si vous n'êtes pas très bonne en maths laissez-moi faire le calcul: cela fait 328 500 tonnes d'eau chargées en radioisotopes nocifs depuis 3 ans. Est-ce que ça vous a empêché de dormir? Est-ce qu'imaginer les 480 enfants de moins de 12 contaminé de manière aigü vous a empêcher de penser? couper le souffle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde?"

"Non vous avez poursuivi votre vie, dans l'indifférence. Comme les pourris de Pilgrim, ou Forex qui n'en ont absolument rien à faire du nombres de famillesqu'ils mettent en danger. Evidemment lorsqu'il s'agit de la leur... dit-il en serrant son emprise sur son otage, les choses sont différentes..."

Jane déglutit, regarda le visage de l'enfant muet et paniqué.

"Nostradamus a dû avoir une vie bien pénible... savoir tout ce qu'il savait et ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'écrire des prophéties en espérant qu'elles sauvent l'humanité du désastre pensa Eric à voix haute. Je suis bien content de mourir plus vite que lui. Finalement les morts ont de la chances"

Jane inspira, la certitute brûlante dans ses yeux.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas faire" informa-t-elle, sans menace seulement avec une conviction sans appel.

"Je sais" répondit Eric Garner, qui avait su dès leur première rencontre, qu'un face à face fatidique finirait par avoir lieu.

Une seconde passa sombre, jusqu'à ce qu'un vrombissement s'élève du silence. Jane se tendit.

 _Jane ce sont les chaînes télévisées, nous n'arrivons pas à rentrer en contact avec leurs équipes, elles se dirigent vers vous...Jane c'est sûrement ce qu'il attend._

Eric Garner regarda nerveusement le ciel, reculant en trainant avec lui, l'enfant, maintenant presque catatonique.

Les hélicoptères s'approchèrent, jusqu'à ce bientôt les caméramans soit clairement visible.

 _Jane les tireurs n'ont toujours pas d'angle satisfaisant._

Le détective jura entendre la tension dans la voix habituellement placide de Rust Cohle.

Elle serra la mâchoire. Ferma les yeux, inspira profondément.

"Je gère" murmura-t-elle.

Maintenant droite, son arme tendue devant elle, elle avança avec une détermination implacable.

"Eric lâchez votre arme!"

Le preneur d'otage la fixa, puis une lente seconde appuya plus fermement sur la gachette.

Jane n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir.

"Ethan cours!"

Elle tira la première, sans faillir, visant Eric Garner à l'épaule. Ce dernier sentit le métal pénétrer son corps déjà mourant, traversant son âme sans doute déjà perdue.

Mais qu'importait le présent. Qu'importait sa vie, ou celle de quelques autres.

L'humanité devait prévaloir, et ressurgir de ses propres ruines. Encore fallait-il lui ouvrir les yeux.

L'arme pointé à bout portant lui parut lourde, il appuya sur la gachette et avant l'inconscience il vit seulement deux choses.

Le regard ténébreux de Jane Rizzoli, infaillible. Et le sol, où, touché pour la deuxième fois il devait s'éteindre.

La scène figea les souffles, les regards.

A distance, on vit d'abord l'enfant courir et sauver sa vie. Le détective magistrale se jeter au devant du danger. On entendit les tirs.

Et deux corps s'affalèrent.


	23. Chapter 22

"JAAANE !"

Dans le silence qui suivit les détonations, la voix déchira les esprits. Maura tout juste arrivée, avait capturée l'impensable.

Elle courut vers la scène, parmi les équipes d'interventions qui s'écartèrent à son passage.

Jane, inerte, après l'horreur. Une vision trouble qui n'aurait jamais dû s'abattre plus d'une fois. Qui devait supporter d'être anéanti après avoir cru tout perdre si souvent? Elle. La blonde, qui déjà ne sentait plus son souffle. Ni ses membres, ni rien. Elle, envahie par le vide et glacée jusqu'au sang.

Allongée sur le sol dans cet instant livide, Jane, tarrissait une nouvelle fois son âme. De tout.

Le Néant s'engouffra encore.

L'équipe médicale n'osa même pas intervenir, lorsque le médecin légiste se précipita près du corps.

Rizzoli et Isles.

Canoniques.

Un spectacle presque beau au milieu du drame. Les âmes vrillèrent aux émotions écorchées sur le visage de Maura.

"Jane... murmura-t-elle, les mains tremblantes, Jane..."

Les larmes s'écoulèrent, alors qu'elle approcha le visage du détective contre son corps.

Les paupières de la brune s'ouvrirent, fébriles, et leurs regards fondirent l'un dans l'autre.

Maura serra ses doigts autour de ceux de Jane.

"Pardon Maur..." soupira la brune.

Trouva la blonde splendide. Encore. Elle failli sourire, jusqu'à ce que sa cage thoraxique crie sa détresse. La douleur crispa son souffle.

"Jane...

-Maur... balbutia-t-elle... retire... retire-le"

Une grimace d'inconfort sur le visage, le détective chercha sur son torse les boutons de sa chemise... qu'elle tira en pleine agonie.

Le regard émeraude se fronça, puis compris. Maura aida Jane et dévoila peu à peu, le kevlar qui reposait sous le tissu. Avec précipitation, et un soulagement indicible elle dégagea sa meilleure amie de l'étau protecteur.

Jane enfin libre inspira profondément.

Maura rit en pleurant et puis elle caressa le visage ciselé, lentement, des mots aux bords des lèvres.

Aucune d'entre elle ne remarqua le sergent Rust Cohle, à quelques mètres qui observaient la scène.

La blonde leva les yeux et se raidit.

D'un signe de la tête, le sergent ordonna aux équipes de prendre le contrôle du périmètre. Eric Garner gisait au sol.

Maura essuya froidement son visage et se redressa, fuyant presque la brune du regard.

"Je vais les laisser s'occuper de toi" offrit-elle.

Jane encore brumeuse hocha seulement la tête.

Puis la blonde regarda Rust Cohle, sombre. Une seconde s'étala avant qu'elle ne rebrousse chemin et ne s'extraye de l'agitation bouillonnante.

Le sergent immobile, sentit l'adrénalite déstabiliser son rythme cardiaque.

Les émotions brouillaient les perceptions humaines confirma-t-il. Il venait de le voir, et en lui, depuis 24h, il pouvait le sentir.

/

Des heures d'examen, des résultats à attendre.

Analyses sanguines. Radios multiples et même un IRM.

Lorsque tous posèrent le diagnostique, Jane crut pouvoir hurler à la délivrance. Une légère fêlure à une des côtes sternales : un véritable passeport vers la liberté.

Débarasser de son habit bleu-macabre, elle ne serra qu'une fois ou deux les dents pour se changer et ranger ses affaires. Presque prête, elle entendit les coups à la porte entrouverte.

Rust.

Elle sourit, calmement, alors qu'il s'approcha.

"J'ai proposé à ta famille de te ramener... mais si tu veux je peux leur dire que tu préfères qu'il viennent"

Jane éclata de rire.

"Non tu as bien fait... Ma mère serait encore hystérique à compter mes doigts et mes orteils, à vérifier que je respire..." amplifia-t-elle.

Le sergent sourit.

"Nina est en train de monter un dossier pour soutenir l'inspection de Pilgrim. L'attentat de Garner a noyé le poisson mais ces types doivent répondre des malfaçons constatées sur les réfections de leurs installations . Des audits ont été lancé chez Forex et interpol a prit le relais pour remonter le réseau qui a permis de faire entrer le générateur d'impulsion électromagnétique sur le territoire américain."

-Wow s'étonna Jane.

-Oui ton numéros a plutôt vallu le coup" taquina-t-il.

La brune sourit mais baissa les yeux.

"Il est seulement arrivé avec 6 victimes de retard" rappela-t-elle.

-L'opinion publique ne se concentrera pas sur ce genre de détails" fit-il avec ironie.

Et il avait raison, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Jane pensive, ressentit plus que jamais la hâte de retrouver son appartement avant que les médias n'explosent.

"Jane... pour hier soir..."

La brune fit face à Rust nerveusement.

"Je n'ai peut être plus beaucoup d'illusion sur l'humanité, mais je n'ai pas envie de perturber une histoire, dit-il avec un sourire illisible, on ne sait jamais que ce qu'ils disent sur l'amour soit vrai"

La confusion put se lire sur le visage de Jane.

"Toi et le docteur Isles" précisa-t-il.

Jane baissa les yeux, sa gorge nouée une seconde.

"C'est...compliqué offrit-elle.

-C'est bien pour ça que je vais me tenir savamment à l'écart de ce merdier" dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Jane se figea puis rit aussi de bon coeur: il n'avait pas tort. Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule... puis après quelques secondes murmura: "merci"

Rust acquiesça.

"Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'avoir une discussion émotionnelle ?" demanda-t-il.

Jane leva vers lui un sourcil sceptique.

"Une discussion émotionnelle?

-Les femmes ont tendance à attendre ce genre de trucs irrationnels." se justifia-t-il

Elle récolta ses affaires.

"Ca ira"

Ils se dirigèrent pour sortir.

Il lui ouvrit la porte:

"Tu ne veux même pas des commentaires sur tes performances sexuelles?

-NON! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je demande c'est tout" se justifia-t-il.

Jane rit, éberluée. Après quelque pas:

"Ce doit être la PIRE discussion post-coïtale de ma vie... " soupira-t-elle, excédée.

-Et encore je suis dans un bon jour" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle sourit et ainsi, ils traversèrent le Hall.

Et elle inspira.

Cet enfer était terminé.

Les courbatures étiraient son corps, sa conscience aurait du mal à se défaire des victimes accumulées. Mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose, fermer ses yeux et oublier l'espace d'un moment.


	24. Chapter 23

Plus tard, seule dans son appartement, Jane sentait des aiguilles dans son corps de part en part, et dans son âme. Etirant, cinglant ses mouvements.

Le chaos... le chaos était épuisant.

Les coups à la porte retentirent, et presque péniblement elle alla ouvrir.

Ses sourcils se fronçèrent lorsqu'elle vit Maura dans l'embrasure. Le regard vert se fixa dans le sien et la brune fit un pas en arrière pour la laisser entrer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas Jane pouvait le sentir et la peur lui glaça la poitrine.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle en voyant le médecin fébrile.

Maura nerveuse, se tourna vers elle, encore couverte de son manteau, les yeux intenses.

"A part toi, qui a encore failli mourir?"

Jane grimaça à la boutade.

"Hum, oui, à part ça"

La blonde afficha l'impatience, puis la douceur, dans des nuances qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle seule. Jane faillit sourire mais quelque chose dans sa fatigue semblait sans doute trop lourd.

"Je n'ai pas arrêter de réfléchir tout l'après-mid annonça Maura, tendue.

-Toi réfléchir H 24? ça change de d'habitude" commenta Jane de sa voix rauque.

La blonde la fixa avec reproche.

"Désolée continue" s'excusa la brune.

Maura sembla chercher ses mots alors même que le vert de ses yeux semblait implacable.

"Auparavant... combien de temps crois-tu que j'aurais mis... pour identifier Eric Garner?"

Jane fronça le visage à la question.

"Maura, ce n'est pas une bonne idée prévint-elle.

-J'ai un esprit analytique, une intelligence verbo-linguistique hors du commun coupa la blonde, prise dans ses pensées, je n'ai même pas observé ses messages... je n'ai même pas pris le temps de les déchiffrer... durant tout ce temps Jane j'étais focalisé sur... toi... moi et Jack... et j'ai laissé des éléments échapper à l'enquête! Si j'avais été plus attentive peut-être que Reza...

-Stop! intervint Jane, arrête! Tu es médecin légiste... et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu as fait un excellent travail. Tu es parfois rattrapée par tes émotions? Alors quoi? Tu es humaine Maura!

-Je ne suis pas supposée laisser mes émotions perturber mon discernement...

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Tu n'as aucun moyen de le savoir"

La blonde se tut, observant la brune, cherchant à la croire.

"J'ai cru tout faire pour garder le contrôle continua-t-elle. J'ai essayé de faire pour le mieux. Pour que ça passe..."

Les yeux verts se relevèrent vers Jane.

"Mais ça ne passe pas...

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles...

-De la douleur, là" répondit la blonde une main contre la poitrine.

Jane serra la mâchoire et avança pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras. La puissance du contact irradia dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?" murmura-t-elle.

Maura serra son emprise. Se blottit contre la brune avec force.

"Je ne sais pas."

Jane sentit son coeur serrer.

Toutes les béances, les leurs, se bousculaient à l'intérieur du corps contre elle. Ce corps d'ange, céleste, foutument sublime...Comment avaient-elles pu se faire autant de mal?

Jane, la gorge nouée, fut instantanément sûre. Sûre que les mots allaient lui déchirer le coeur mais que la vérité devait être la seule lame encore assez tranchante.

Pour couper les gouffres, les erreurs, et les sangles qui ceintraient leurs deux âmes.

"Maur...Je t'aime... je ne sais même pas depuis quand... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je t'aime."

Le regard émeraude se leva vers elle, certi d'or.

"Rien ne changera ça Maur... d'accord? Rien."

La blonde ne sentit même pas les larmes lorsqu'elles coulèrent. Seulement l'entaille dans sa poitrine.

"Comment est-ce que je fais pour t'enlever de ma peau" murmura-t-elle, déchirée, ses yeux agités par des tempêtes que Jane n'avait jamais vues. Le souffle du détective se crispa.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes?" demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

Maura à quelques centimètres d'elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

"Parce que tomber amoureuse d'un héros n'est pas une bonne idée"

Jane ses bras encore autour d'elle se crispa.

"Je ne suis pas un héros si une personne au monde le sait... c'est toi" dit-elle consciente, honteuse même de ses faiblesses.

Maura regarda l'exigence qu'elle avait déjà vu mille fois, le perfectionnisme qui finalement n'avait rien à envier au sien. D'indulgence elle sourit, d'épuisement aussi. Elle leva une main et effleura les traits de Jane.

« Tu es la personne la plus splendide que je connaisse soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi je t'aime Jane. Je sais. Et je n'aurais pas pu résister, de toute manière »

La brune sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine.

"Je ne sais pas qui peut" rajouta la blonde; soudainement crispée. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Jane fronça le regard mais la laissa faire.

La tension qui les avait écorchées plus tôt dans la journée revint.

"Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rust... ça ne se reproduira plus" dit-elle, hésitante, maladroite certainement.

Maura passa une main sur son front.

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier admit-elle. Je n'ai pas droit de te dire ce que je t'ai dis...

-Ecoute, je sais. Je _sais_ que je n'ai pas à me justifier. C'est juste... que c'est la vérité. J'en ai assez de faire semblant, me taire ou deviner ce qui se passe entre nous. Tu ne vois pas que c'est au bord de nous rendre dingues?"

La blonde resta muette une seconde. Elle savait, bien sûr qu'elle savait.

"Avec qui je passe la nuit ou non continua Jane, peu importe. Je veux juste que tu saches que ça n'est pas comparable avec ce que je ressens pour toi. Personne n'est comparable"

Maura sentit ses veines prendre feu. Elle avança d'un pas avant même de penser, d'une main elle s'enfonça dans la chevelure d'ébène, serra, de rage, de cette dévotion ridicule qui éradiquait toujours le reste. Tout le reste.

Puis elle embrassa Jane avec une douceur hors cadre. Hors limite. Une douceur des tréfonds. poignante. Leur voix s'étouffèrent, comme une plainte dans le bouillonnement d'un torrent. Jane encercla la blonde, la tira vers elle. Se sentit déjà disparaitre.

Jusqu'à la sonnerie qui perça l'air, et ces vibrations tressautantes qui agacèrent le silence.

A bout de souffle, Maura se dégagea, et sortit son téléphone de son manteau. Sur l'écran, un nom. Lorsqu'elle le lut elle sentit sa poitrine s'alourdir comme le plomb, immédiatement l'étreinte autour d'elle s'évapora. Elle regarda Jane qui recula d'un pas, contractée, blessée, maintenant elle pouvait le voir. Maintenant elle pouvait sentir.

Jack.

« Encore à point nommé hein ? » lâcha la brune, avec sarcasme avant de lui tourner le dos nerveusement pour reprendre esprit.

Maura regarda l'écran, ses doigts figés. Puis totalement pétrifiée elle leva les yeux vers le détective.

Le regard noir se fendit une seconde, de compréhension. Jane hocha la tête imperceptiblement avant de reculer, sans doute pour lui laisser champs libre.

« Jane » empêcha Maura.

Elle posa le téléphone sur le comptoir, glissa ses mains autour de la nuque frêle.

« Je suis fatiguée d'avoir mal » soupira-t-elle avant de cueillir les lèvres chaudes.

Les doigts du détective attendirent une seconde. Une seule, avant de se serrer autour de ses hanches. La blonde, elle même se défit de son manteau, qu'elle laissa tomber jusqu'au sol.

Puis elle avança, contraignant la brune à reculer jusqu'à la chambre.


	25. Chapter 24

Les vêtements furent des exutoires. Ils incarnaient ces couches, innombrables, séparant leurs deux peaux. Séparant leurs deux êtres, en manque.

Et le premier contact souffla comme un triomphe, ultime, ou une défaite terrassante. Jane ne put même pas dire la perfection entre ses bras. Sa douceur. Sa lumière. Elle ne put que penser, fort, submergée.

Elle ressentit une poésie éblouissante et les spasmes animaux dans son ventre. Et son souffle, absent, écrasé dans sa poitrine. Maura s'arqua contre elle, à demie nue, divine, ses lèvres entrouvertes contre sa peau en feu.

La rage palpita dans les veines de la brune et elle lui fit peur.

« Jane ? » interrogea la blonde, erratique.

Les yeux verts percèrent son âme et Jane ferma les yeux la mâchoire serrée.

« Il faut... il faut que je me calme une seconde » raisonna-t-elle, tendue. Maura, sous elle, se cambra davantage, ses cuisses ouvertes. Elle effleura son visage, pleine de désir.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie que tu te calmes ? »

Elle embrassa ses lèvres humides.

« Donne-moi ce que je veux Jane, enfin...».

Jane observa la larme dévaler le visage de la blonde.

« Au moins une fois... » supplia-t-elle.

Vaincue, elle lâcha prise.

Elle se perdit. Complètement.

Trembla. Se dispersa plusieurs fois, en cendre, en feu, en amour ou en fureur. Pour revenir, dure, en Maura. Fort.

L'imaginer pendant des années était une chose, faire l'amour à Maura Isles en était... une autre.

Il y avait évidemment le contact de son corps, mais il y avait aussi le reste. L'histoire. L'amour. La peine.

Tous mélangés dans cette perfection.

« Oh Jane »

Lorsque pour la première fois, Maura sentit la bouche de Jane sur ses seins, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure noire. La langue sur ses pointes dures, cette sensation d'être aspirée dans sa bouche. Ses idées se noyèrent.

Pour mourir, oui, mourir, lorsque Jane commença à la prendre. Les doigts attendirent une seconde entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Puis ils la pénétrèrent. Et la danse la plus hypnotique de sa vie, convulsa dans son corps.

Le ravissement de sa peau contre une autre avait déjà quelque fois suspendu son souffle. Jamais il n'avait à ce point démuni son être. Ou suffoqué son esprit.

Maura sentit Jane s'accaparer de tout, sans même savoir. Sans même se rendre compte. Jane ne réalisait certainement pas et cette pensée rendit les yeux émeraudes humides. Avant que le plaisir ne dissolve le temps, encore, et ne l'emporte dans un nouveau tumulte.

Elle ondula ses hanches, ouvrit son corps, enfonça le contact aussi loin qu'elle put. Soumise, agressive parfois, elle oublia la pudeur qui aurait pu serrer sa poitrine. Pour être libre. Complètement libre. Ou pour la première fois de sa vie, complètement captive.

La puissance avait souvent couru sous sa peau, cette confiance, tranquille, l'avait initié à des plaisirs pluriels, fantasques. Formateurs. Pour n'être qu'elle, à cet instant, envahie par Jane. Et tout dans ce désordre prenait pourtant sens.  
Sa voix perça le silence, commanda, supplia, susurra des paroles qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire pour séduire. Pour exciter et sentir un corps se tendre. Sans autre motif, dans cette étreinte, que la vérité, nue, qui s'extirpait d'elle. Enfin.

La jouissance explosa, encore et encore. Drainant et jaillissant même quand Maura ne l'attendait pas ou plus. Qu'importe.

Jane et Maura devaient se confondre, moites, liquides.

Et elle se dispersèrent, au milieu d'une fureur sans cesse renouvelée.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps leur semblent en lambeaux et incapables du moindre geste.

Et qu'elles s'endorment, en s'oubliant l'une dans l'autre.

N/A : avant dernier chapitre ^^


	26. Epilogue

Jane ouvrit les yeux un peu éblouie par la lumière du jour, désorientée dans ses propres draps, comme si l'intensité était encore là, dans l'air, alors qu'elle s'était assoupie plusieurs heures.

L'absence mordit. L'absence de Maura, de son corps alanguie dans ses draps.

Jane se leva, enfila un débardeur et un shorty et sortit. Elle trouva la blonde, apprêtée, assise sur le canapé, immobile l'air complètement ailleurs.

« Hey » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Maura se retourna, surprise.

« Hey » força-t-elle en retour, un sourire fébrile sur ses lèvres sans rouge. Sa chevelure presque défaite, lumineuse. Son visage nu, magnifique, séduisant plus qu'aucun autre. Jane sentit le désir malgré elle.

« Tu attendais que je me réveille ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

-Oui... probablement, offrit la blonde.

-Probablement ? » poussa Jane, un sourcil levé.

Maura déglutit, observa une seconde l'expression du détective. Sa silhouette hâlée expirant la force, et cette douceur qu'elle entendait dans la voix grave. Jane faisait plier son être, irrémédiablement. Son ventre, son coeur, et son corps maintenant avec un talent implacable.

« Je pensais qu'il fallait qu'on parle avant que je parte »

Le regard sombre se fronça.

« Tu pars donc... confirma Jane.

-Oui... j'ai.. j'ai besoin de...temps...» balbutia-t-elle.

Les doigts de Maura se perdirent dans sa chevelure blonde, ses paupières se fermèrent. Jane sentit la tempête intérieure. Elle résista à l'envie de la faire disparaitre de ses propres mains...

« Pourquoi faire? » demanda-t-elle.

La blonde la fixa, tellement implacable et pourtant si fragile.

« Pour prendre un semblant de recul » répondit-elle

Jane serra la mâchoire, énervée.

« Du recul ? la question est pourtant simple Maura : Jack ou moi ? »

Et comme une trainée de poutre, la colère s'alluma dans le regard vert.

«Ce n'est pas à toi de décider... Ce n'est pas à toi de décider des questions que je me pose et si elles sont faciles ou non !

-Alors explique moi... J'essaye de comprendre, de te suivre... Mais apparemment, je n'y suis pas du tout parce que de mon côté Maura ? La nuit dernière a résolu pas mal de mystère dans cette foutue situation... et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'être assez » termina Jane, frustrée.

Maura sentit la contrition dans sa gorge.

« D'être assez ? » réussit-elle à dire. Son regard plongea dans celui de la brune.

« J'ai cru plusieurs fois que mon coeur allait arrêter de battre hier soir Jane »

L 'italienne ferma les paupières et inspira :

« Tu me perds... » avoua-t-elle, désorientée.

Et Maura sut, elle sut avec clarté qu'elle devait parler. Dévoiler. Révéler plus encore que son corps n'avait exprimé la veille. Elle n'était même pas sûre de trouver les mots.

« Au début je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte commença-t-elle, je croyais savoir ce qui se passait entre nous, je pensais avoir le contrôle. Tout ce temps passé ensemble, ces nuits... les dîners en famille et ces matins à partir au travail... »

Maura inspira :

« Je n'ai même pas réalisé à quel point notre relation s'était installé dans ma vie...et l'avait envahie jusqu'au moindre espace »

Jane reçut ces paroles en plein coeur, la blonde le vit sur son visage.

« Et j'ai aimé ça précisa-t-elle alors. J'ai aimé ça... tellement fort Jane, que je n'ai rien vu d'anormal à cette situation ! Je croyais que le manque de temps pour ma propre vie n'était qu'une question de phase... ou de période tendue au travail, ou à cause de ma famille... ou de la tienne... Je me suis bercée d'illusion en me disant que plus tard... peut-être que je trouverai le temps et la bonne personne pour construire la mienne »

Les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de la blonde et elle lutta pour les retenir.

« Un soir, j'étais avec ce rendez-vous... bêtement satisfaite d'être avec un homme pour une soirée, parce qu'il était séduisant et qu'il présentait une structure métabolique exceptionnelle... »

A ça Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire de courte durée.

« Lorsque les choses sont arrivées au sexe, tu... tu as fini par arriver dans mes pensées, ce soir là pour la première fois. Avec quelqu'un d'autre en moi... ton image m'a traversée... et je... je me souviens d'avoir perdu pied... et d'avoir jouis tellement fort Jane... »

La brune déglutit.

« J'en ai perdu le sommeil pendant des jours... j'ai paniqué, pourtant ... pourtant répéta-t-elle avec ironie, je commençais seulement tout juste à comprendre... »

Maura inspira puis relâcha les mots qui paraissait coincé dans sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as présentée Casey quelques jours plus tard... »

-Maur... commença la brune.

-Je ne suis pas en train de le prendre pour excuse rectifia Maura. Avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'il n'a finalement eu qu'une faible incidence dans toute cette histoire. Casey ou Dean ou Grant... ils n'ont jamais été le fond du problème. Et si j'ai été en colère parfois ils n'étaient qu'une façade. Et ce n'était rien... face à ce que j'ai pu ressentir, à chaque fois que j'ai cru te perdre »

La blonde dut s'arrêter une seconde, sa voix trop tremblante pour poursuivre.

Jane avança d'un pas mais la blonde la retint d'un geste de la main.

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça peut faire ? Jane. ?.. de te voir sur un trottoir de vider de ton sang ? Est...Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça peut faire de te voir attacher à un lit, à la merci d'un sociopathe ? »

Les larmes s'écoulèrent en torrent, la voix de Maura se fendit.

« Est-ce que tu sais de te voir sauter d'un pont et d'attendre toute une nuit qu'on ramène ton cadavre ? Est-ce que tu imagines ? »

La blonde inspira pour regagner son souffle, un semblant de calme.

« A chaque fois, je n'ai pu que rester là, impuissante, avec cette idée épouvantable que tout était fini. Tu ne sais pas... tu ne sais pas... quelle impression de vide ça laisse. Je t'ai tellement lié inextricablement à ma vie, qu'à chaque moment où tu menaces de disparaitre, il ne me reste plus rien ! Tu comprends ? »

Jane sentit ses entrailles se tordre.

« Je t'aime Jane... mais t'aimer.. t'aimer est devenu la chose la plus terrifiante que je n'ai jamais éprouvé !» avoua la blonde, défaite, cette peur résiduelle dans le regard. Comme une fêlure.

Des années à se battre contre sa mère, pensa la brune. Des années pour se battre et faire bonne figure, pour ignorer les remarques misogynes, les préjugés. Pour être exemplaire et être le meilleur foutu flic de Boston pour faire taire les rumeurs.

Pour ça.

« Je dois choisir entre toi et mon travail ? »

Une question familière ! D'habitude, elle sonnait comme une blague.

« Jamais je ne te ferai ça JAMAIS assura la blonde avec une conviction si forte et profonde dans les yeux

-Alors tu choisis pour moi et tu choisis Jack ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

Maura eut envie de sourire d'amertume, en sentant son coeur qu'elle voulait protéger, se briser en définitive. Le néant qui l'envahit ressemblait étrangement au néant qu'elle voulait fuir. Elle passa des mains dérisoires sur son visage.

« Tu es un excellent détective Jane raisonna-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes, tu es instinctive, intelligente, loyale... et tu es cette personne qui est capable de sacrifier sa vie pour en sauver une autre, sans se poser de question... en affrontant sa dernière seconde avec en tête des raviolis et à de la bière » dit-elle un sourire triste sur son visage.

Jane aurait pu sourire, elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te demander de changer... »

L'admiration et le regret dans une seul phrase, dans un seul regard, le plus beau que Jane ait jamais vu.

« Mais tu es incapable de faire avec ?

-Je mérite mieux »

Jane aurait tout aussi bien pu recevoir un sot de glace en pleine figure.

Ces mots d'une froideur implacable coupa la discussion comme elle trancha les âmes.

La brune baissa les yeux, incapable de contredire quoique se soit.

« Ce que je n'ai pas su apprendre avec Ian... je l'ai appris avec toi... Je mérite d'être sûre Jane. Je mérite d'être une priorité dans la vie quelqu'un. »

Jane se sentit capable de jurer, de promettre, elle sentit comme une morsure l'envie d'offrir à Maura la foutue lune et tous les autres foutus satellites du système solaire.

Mais en était-elle capable ? Après la liste qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait promettre une nouvelle Jane Rizzoli sans mentir ?

La réponse dut se lire sur son visage puisque la blonde expira, un souffle qui sembla comme le point final, la conclusion déchirante à ce désordre plein de tristesse et d'espoir.

« Il est...il est temps que j'y aille» murmura la blonde en prenant son sac. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Maur ? » son nom à peine audible arrêta sa course. Le regard vert se retourna.

« Je suis sûre d'une chose. Ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi...NOUS... ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie »

Maura droite laissa une dernière fois son regard plonger dans celui de la brune. Sans lutte, sans rempart l'espace d'une dernière seconde. Juste le temps pour la vérité de s'écouler une dernière fois.

« Je sais » dit un sourire doux amer sur les lèvres.

Quand ses yeux devinrent humide, la blonde fit de nouveau volte face et sortit, en fermant

fin

N/A :

Merci à tous les lecteurs d'être arrivés jusque là. Merci en particulier aux commentateurs qui encouragent, rassurent. Ca aide, plus que ça même. Je vous embrasse.

Je vais terminer par répondre à quelques questions reçues en MP, quand j'y pense, elles méritent une réponse publique :

1)Que veut dire le titre ?

 _Women enough_ est une « expression » détournée, normalement purement masculine. L'anglais familier utilise _man_ (homme) dans tes tournures comme :

-t _o man up_ : faire face comme un homme.

- _to be man enough_ : avoir assez de trempe pour... (littéralement être assez un homme pour...).

C'est ce sens que j'ai voulu reprendre au compte des femmes, qui elles aussi sont amenées à savoir ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre et à en faire preuve. Ici, évidemment il s'agit de deux femmes fortes qui traitent déjà avec le pire chaque jour. Dans ce texte, elle sont confrontées l'une à l'autre dans une relation qui demande une autre définition du courage. L'amour défit les êtres humains d'une manière qui dépasse parfois toutes les forces qu'on pense avoir. Seront-elles à la hauteur de cette épreuve là de ce qu'elle exige ?

2) Ce que tu dis dans ta fiction, c'est vrai ?

Globalement ? OUI. Les informations sur Nostradamus, les passages cités, ou les informations données sur d'autres sujets (Le nucléaire, les travaux mené sur la télépathie etc...) tout ça n'est pas inventé.

3)Tu parles d'attentats, sujets malheureusement d'actualité... est-ce que ce texte est militant ?

Alors oui, effectivement, encore plus d'actualité aujourd'hui (15 juillet) que lorsque j'ai reçu ce message. J'ai commencé ce texte avant même les attentats de novembre, donc non, mon but n'était pas d'aborder un thème sensible. Si les sujets choisis l'ont été pour inviter à la réflexion, il ne s'agit pas d'une prise de position militante. Mes opinions personnelles restent les miennes.

Voila pour certains éclaircissements. A bientôt.


End file.
